


Awakening With You

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Blue Balls, Blurry nudity, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dancing and Singing, Docking, Eating out, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Erotic, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanboy, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First boyfriend, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Forced Nudity, Foreskin Play, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Implied/Referenced Incest, Licking, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Masturbation, Night Sex, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Precum, Precum Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Quidditch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual confidant, Shower Sex, Showers, Sinful Thoughts, Singing, Siren, Siren's Song, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sneaky Sex, The Black Lake, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Triwizard Tournament, Underage Sex, Unlikely Pairings, Virgin Colin Creevey, Virgin Harry, Virgin Harry Potter, Virginity, asleep, blowjob, cum, eat out, ejalculation, flying lesson, foreskin, handjob, implied wolfstar, precum tasting, second task, sneaky blowjob, teaching sex, virgin, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Colin Creevey has a hopeless crush on Harry Potter. When he sneaks into Harry's Hogwarts dormitory late one night to get a peek at the boy's schedule, he decides he wants to look at more than just Harry's classes.





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd be posting this a week from now, or at least a few days from now. But insomnia doesn't play by the rules, so I'm posting early. Enjoy!

COLIN CREEVEY WAS JITTERY with energy. This wasn't good for him because he was trying hard not to make a sound. He was creeping slowly up the spiral staircase leading to the various Gryffindor boy's Dormitories, the moon his only guiding light as it shone brightly through a frosty window up above. Every twelve steps or so he came to another door, and each door led to a different year's boy's dormitory. 

It was Colin's third year at Hogwarts, and this one was proving just as eventful as the others! Something called the Triwizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts. Three schools of magic had come together to compete, each school having one champion to represent them in the tournament. Only something had happened. Hogwarts ended up with **two** champions! The first was that prettyboy Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. He was good-looking for sure, but Colin wasn't convinced he was all there. The second champion was Colin's personal idol, Harry Potter!

Colin hadn't the faintest idea how Harry, a fourth year, had managed to trick the Goblet of Fire into letting him into the tournament. Nobody did. But then Harry was very powerful, having faced and beaten You-Know-Who three times to date! And he'd been very successful in the championship up until this point, having faced and beaten a Hungarian Horntail, one of the world's most fearsome dragons, in the First Task! But that's not what Colin was interested in at this hour. 

He was sneaking into Harry's dormitory late at night while the boy and his classmates were sleeping, hoping to find Harry's new class schedule for this coming term. It was too much work figuring out the boy's classes from other people every term so Colin could stalk him throughout the day, so last year Colin had begun sneaking into Harry's room at night to read his schedule. It was surprisingly easy and gave Colin a sort of thrill whenever he did it. Occasionally he'd sneak in Harry's room on random nights just to prove that he could and to look through Harry's belongings, but he never did anything else and rarely stayed long. 

He wondered briefly what Harry would think if he knew. It's not like Colin was doing anything wrong by checking his schedule. He simply liked seeing the gorgeous boy in the halls, occasionally getting a "Hello, Colin," from him as they passed by one another. 

_Gorgeous_. Colin's spine tingled as he thought the word. The whole school dismissed him as a crazed fanboy, but the truth went much deeper than that. . . .

Colin shook his blond head, clearing those hopelessly doomed thoughts from his mind as he arrived at the door to Harry's room. He paused briefly, stifling a yawn. He'd come up so late at night not only to ensure all the boys inside were asleep, but also to avoid the House Elves who came to tidy the common room after everyone went to bed. 

The small, somewhat mousey boy held his breath as he carefully eased the door open. Harry, he knew, was a deep sleeper. It took a lot to wake him up, so Colin wasn't worried about being caught by the Boy Who Lived. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, was a restless boy who tossed and turned in his sleep and woke several times a night. The first time Colin had ever snuck into the fourth-year (then third-year) dormitory, he'd had to hide for nearly an hour beneath Harry's bed after Neville awoke fretfully, seemingly from a bad dream. 

Colin had to deal with cramps and spiders while under the bed, and also cracked his head against the bottom of Harry's bed as he attempted to climb out an hour later. It had been worth it, though. Colin was used to spiders, and Harry had stayed fast asleep. The next week he had managed to talk to Harry several times, planting himself strategically along the teen's route to his various classes! 

Still, Colin would rather Neville didn't wake up this time. But all was calm inside the room, save for Ron Weasley's usual snoring. Colin released a silent sigh of relief before squeezing inside, closing the door back behind him quickly and soundlessly. Harry's bed was easy enough to spot. It was illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window the bed sat next to. Colin could see snow starting to drift lazily past the glass panes outside. 

Not wanting to be caught without a light should a cloud pass in front of the moon (or should a full blizzard break out, as was oft to happen these days), Colin moved hurriedly over to Harry's bedside. The curtain was pulled shut around the boy's bed, as it normally was. Colin had never yet had the courage to pull the curtain open and look at Harry while he slept, but the temptation grew stronger with every visit. 

Wiping his sweaty palms on his checkered pajama bottoms, Colin bent down before Harry's trunk. He had noticed that Harry tended to use his schedule as a bookmark in whatever textbook he'd used last. Colin reached tentatively out and flipped up one of the trunk's clasps. There was a small _click_ and Colin froze, waiting to see if anyone woke and ready to dive under the bed if needed. But the room remained noiseless save for Ron's snoring, and Colin quickly unclasped the second lock, opening the trunk.

The third-year boy removed the top layer of robes from the trunk, revealing Harry's various textbooks, quills, and ink pots, all sitting on a rather silvery cloak that Colin had never seen Harry wear. Colin scowled as he saw the bottle-green dress robes Harry had worn to the Yule Ball not too long ago. Being a third-year, Colin hadn't been permitted to attend the ball, but that Patil girl had been allowed. Not that Harry would have gone with Colin anyway, but it still made him jealous. 

He moved aside the dress robes that went so well with Harry's eyes and began rummaging through the trunk, staying well away from a wild-looking, hair-covered tome that was belted shut. Colin didn't need the unnerving clicking noises it made to tell him it was dangerous. Seamus had shown Colin his own copy at the start of the previous year, and the boy still had a small scar on his right index finger from the monster book. 

Colin continued digging around. He noticed a strange whistling coming from a pair of tightly bound socks, but luckily whatever it was seemed to be dampened enough by them that no one woke up. Just to be safe, however, Colin wrapped the socks tightly in a pair of Harry's robes, cutting off the sound completely. 

Neville gave a sudden and loud _snort_ from across the room, and Colin froze again, his hand on Harry's Potions book. Thankfully the round-faced boy did not wake. Colin lifted the Potions book away, revealing a thick book titled _Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four_ by Miranda Goshawk. 

_aha!_ Colin thought triumphantly as he set aside the Potions book. He could see a rectangular bit of parchment poking up from between the pages in the spellbook he'd just unearthed. Colin carefully and shakily flipped the book open, turning to the bookmarked page. It was indeed the schedule Colin was looking for. He scanned it feverishly, trying to memorize the whole thing as best he could. 

He longed to still have the camera he'd had in his first year. He knew it was just wishful thinking, however. There was no way he would be able to take a picture in here and not wake the whole room. But he still missed the trusty camera. He'd managed to take so many amazing pictures with it, including several of Harry that were currently hanging by Colin's own bed. Sadly, the insides of the camera had melted when Colin was attacked by a Basilisk in his first year, and he hadn't gotten a replacement since. The attack had left Colin petrified for weeks and weeks, months and months! But Harry Potter had come to the rescue. He'd defeated the Basilisk and, rumor had it, the ghost of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry had saved Colin's friend Ginny Weasley as well! It was this feat of heroism that had changed Colin from an obsessed fanboy to a schoolboy with a hopeless crush.

He sighed inwardly as he closed the now memorized schedule back in the book and began to carefully repack the trunk. Over the last year and a half, the boy'd had so many fantasies about Harry and himself, usually involving Colin trapped in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry coming to his rescue. In these fantasies, Harry beat back the evil Dark Lord and his fiend, swept Colin up in his arms, and kissed him! And if Colin let the fantasy go on long enough, one thing would lead to another, and Collin would end up beneath the Chosen One on the very bed he now knelt next to.

Colin rubbed his crotch unconsciously as he shut and locked the trunk. He gazed longingly at the curtain pulled closed around the four-poster, wanting desperately to see the boy it hid inside. _surely a peek can't hurt?_ Colin thought slyly. _And if I'm lucky Potter might sleep shirtless!_

He rose shakily to his feet, small hand still rubbing his crotch through his pajama bottoms. _Harry doesn't ever have to know. . . ._

Colin made up his mind. He tiptoed over to the curtain at the foot of Harry's bed and slowly stretched out a hand. He felt the soft, thin fabric between his fingers, hesitating for only a second before pulling the curtain open. 

And there he was! The Boy Who Lived, lying on his back and fast asleep. His face looked pale in the absence of daylight, and somehow much more peaceful without the glasses. Colin could see the thin lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead and his heart thumped hard in his chest. 

Harry had kicked his bedding off in his sleep, and to Colin's disappointment the boy was fully clothed. It made sense that he would be, considering the snow falling sleepily outside, clouds edging closer and closer to the moon. But Colin couldn't help but wish the boy was shirtless. _Or better yet, completely naked!_ he thought with a devilish grin. Maybe he could come back in the spring when it was warm out and have better luck?

And suddenly Colin was hit with an urge so forceful and wrong that for a second he couldn't see straight. He grabbed onto one of the posts of Harry's bed, breathing deeply, a glint in his eyes. If Harry wasn't already naked then why not _make_ him naked? Colin licked his lips eagerly. It wouldn't hurt just to look. And Harry was such a deep sleeper that he was certain the boy wouldn't wake. 

Blind to all reason, Colin lifted his right foot and began to carefully climb onto the bed with the sleeping boy. As he expected, Harry did not stir. Colin smirked and closed the curtain back behind him. He turned back to Harry and bit his lip, wondering where to start. 

He knew it was wrong. He knew it with every atom in his body. But that didn't stop him from climbing on top of the older boy, one leg on either side of his body. Colin reached with both hands and gently started to hike the boy's shirt up towards his chin. Colin knew he wouldn't be able to fully remove the sleep shirt, but he would expose Harry enough that it wouldn't matter. And soon enough the black-haired boy's entire chest and stomach were revealed. Colin moaned inwardly at the sight of Harry's nipples. 

He'd expected a thin and hairless body like his own. Harry wasn't much older than Colin, after all. What the younger boy didn't expect were muscles. And Harry had them. No doubt from four years of Quidditch and fighting dark forces. They weren't big ones, but they were noticeable. Harry was certainly strong enough to hold Colin down. The younger boy enjoyed that thought.

What was more, Colin noticed a trail of jet black hair beginning just under the boy's belly button and continuing down below Harry's pajama bottoms. 

Without hesitation Colin began hungrily pulling Harry's pants down, eyes following the trail of black hair. As he began pulling the pajamas past Harry's groin, Colin saw the hair erupt into a wild black bush. With another grin, Colin gave one last, determined tug, and the older boy's privates were laid bare for him to see. 

It was a beautiful sight for Colin. The black pubes were the only hair in the lower region of Harry's body. Everything else was smooth skin. And Harry was well endowed! His shaft was longer and thicker than Colin's, even flaccid! There were veins here and there, going the length of the shaft and stopping just below Harry's head, which was tightly outlined by his foreskin. Colin felt himself go stiff when he noticed Harry's wrapper was so long that it hid the entirety of his cock head beneath it. 

No amount of staring was good enough for Colin. He could have sat there for hours, well into the sunrise, and he would never have been satisfied. He wanted to sit here and look until Harry woke up. At the same time, he wanted to run back to his own bed and masturbate. But more than anything he wanted Harry himself. 

Colin couldn't stop himself. One of his hands slipped under his clothes and wrapped tightly around his own cock. The other reached out and gently caressed Harry's member from tip to bushy base. He shuddered and started stroking himself. 

But he still wanted more. Colin glanced up to check that Harry was still fast asleep, then pinched the boy's cock head between thumb and pointer finger. He slowly started sliding the foreskin back off the head. An audible moan passed through Colin's lips as his eyes hungrily took in the sight before him: Harry Potter's cock between his fingers! A dream come true indeed. 

Colin's grip on his own cock tightened. Wanting to see and feel more, he slipped his index finger beneath Harry's foreskin so that it was pressed against the boy's head. Colin gasped again and began moving the finger around. To his delight and horror, Colin felt a shiver go through Harry, and the older boy's cock started to get hard. 

Another moan of lust escaped Colin's lips as he felt the foreskin sliding backwards, exposing more and more of his finger and the cock head as the older boy's penis grew harder. Colin pulled his finger out and instead wrapped his hand around Harry's steadily stiffening cock. He paused for a moment, but quickly gave in to his desires. He stroked Harry's cock slowly, lifting the teen's foreskin up over his head and sliding it back down. Harry got harder.

Feeling courageous, Colin pulled his pajama bottoms down, exposing his own hard member. His was much smaller than Harry's, but was still a decent size. Colin noticed that while Harry's foreskin still rose most of the way up his head while his cock was hard, his own foreskin barely even made it halfway up. He scowled slightly, feeling a little dissuaded with himself, but continued pawing Harry off. 

A jolt went through Colin as a small moan passed through Harry's lips. The boy was still fast asleep, but Colin didn't know if he should be encouraged by this reaction, or if he should take it as a sign to stop while he was ahead. He wouldn't even have to put Harry's clothes back on; Harry would no doubt think he'd kicked them off with the covers hours from now when he awoke. But a small smile began to creep across Harry's face, rejuvenating Colin's lust. 

At that moment a cloud drifted in front of the moon and much of Colin's light was extinguished. Not wanting to miss a second of this, he leaned forward, putting his face inches away from Harry's cock as he jacked the boy off. He could see him starting to leak pre. It stuck to Harry's foreskin as it leaked out of his slit. And suddenly it occurred to Colin how easy it would be to get what he'd been craving for over a year, to _taste_ Harry Potter.

It was simple really. He just stuck out his tongue and lapped at the pre. His tongue moistened Harry's head and Colin gasped, hair standing on end, as the flavor reached him. He'd only intended to get a small taste. Even though he was so far along already, Colin didn't want to do anything that would risk Harry waking up. But he couldn't help it. One lick turned into two, two licks turned into three, and three turned into Colin leaning forward and pushing Harry's cock inside his mouth. 

It was a wondrous feeling! So much better than all the times he had imagined it. Colin closed his eyes and brought both hands up to cup the base of Harry's cock and fondle his balls, no longer caring about reaching his own orgasm; he wanted to taste Harry's cum now, not just his pre.

Colin had, of course, tasted himself on more than one occasion. He'd known he was gay for years and had been masturbating since before he could cum. But once his body had started producing semen, which had been shortly after he'd started attending Hogwarts, he had taken full advantage of it. But he'd never gotten close to tasting another boy before. He was _very_ eager to try.

Goose-pimples rose on his arms, the back of his neck, and on his chest. Colin slipped his tongue deep beneath Harry's foreskin the way he'd done with his forefinger and moaned against Harry's cock, slowly taking more and more of it into his mouth. Harry tasted better than Colin ever had, and the younger boy hadn't even gotten to Harry's actual cum yet! He started to slowly bob his head.

"Wh-wha?" Came a drowsy voice. Then _"Colin?!"_

The voice was quiet, but it filled Colin with dread. Suddenly the cock in his mouth was jerked away and Colin's head spun as a strand of saliva fell down, trailing from Colin's bottom lip to just under his chin. 

Harry sat up, snatching for his covers. He looked frightened and confused, but there was also a glint of dawning anger in his eyes.

"C-Colin?! What are you. . . Why. . . ?"

His voice was hushed but Colin heard every word. The younger boy's eyes went wide as saucers. His breath caught in his throat and he scrambled to pull his own pants up to cover his rapidly deflating cock. He nearly fell backwards out of the bed in his haste. Colin could hear his heart pounding hard in his ears and he felt tears appear in the corners of his fearful eyes. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Harry hissed, still looking more disoriented and scared than angry, despite the venom in his voice. Colin shivered and shrank into a ball, unable to speak. 

But as Harry's eyes darted around Colin realized that he was as scared of being discovered with Colin by one of his roommates as Colin himself was. 

"I'm . . . I'm s-sorry, Harry. . . ." It was barely a whisper and all Colin could manage to say, but Harry heard it nonetheless. 

"Colin, this is _not_ over, but I need sleep and I don't want to wake everyone up with my shouting. Get the _hell_ out. We'll talk about this tomorrow. And you better have a truthful explanation ready. . ." Harry's body was shaking. The concerned, conflicted expression on his face still did not match the scornful tone in his voice. 

Even in a daze Colin didn't need to be told twice. With only a whimper of acknowledgment he scampered out of the bed and ran flat out to the door. Colin wrenched it open and dashed down the staircase to his own room, not bothering to close the door to Harry's behind him. He slowed near the bottom step and slipped inside his dormitory. He made for his bed, already feeling stabs of guilt in his chest as he pulled the curtains back. 

Colin collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow, letting the tears flow freely. What had he been _thinking?!_ what had he **done?!** and what must Harry think of him? God, he felt so _stupid!_

Neither Harry nor Colin fell asleep that night. Harry sat stone-still at the edge of his bed, staring at the open door to his room and thinking thoughts he'd never let himself think before until the sun peeked out from behind the mountains (though it was masked somewhat by the lazy snowclouds). Colin sobbed quietly into his pillow, making it damp with his tears until breakfast time. He rose red-faced from his melancholy, unable to look at any of the pictures hanging on the wall by his bed, and tried desperately to forget Harry's schedule. He was sapped of all energy and dreading the day ahead. But still he dressed with his classmates, for once hoping he never ran into Harry in the halls again.


	2. Am I In Sync?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long while to write, but I enjoyed doing it. It's a long read that's mostly characters coming to terms with their conflicted feelings, but stick with it! The sex will come #Soon and when it does I promise it'll be worth the wait ;-)

"COLIN! HEY, COLIN! WAIT up!"

Colin Creevey flinched and clenched his shoulder muscles as he heard his name called. He stopped halfway down the corridor just ahead of the One-Eyed Crone's statue and turned to face the crowd of students jostling toward him on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only his little brother, Dennis.

Dennis jogged forward, wiping his mousy brown hair off his forehead and smiling broadly. He was a very small boy, several inches shorter than Colin was, and Colin wasn't very tall himself. But Dennis had been told on more than one occasion, as had Colin, that his excitement and enthusiasm could make him fill a whole room all by himself.

"Guess what, Colin?!" Dennis asked in a loud voice as he caught up to his brother. "Ginny Weasley and I got ahold of more _Potter Stinks_ badges and are gonna try to change them again tonight! Like we did before the first task, remember? But then you accidentally made them worse and we gave up. D'you wanna come and help again?" 

Dennis looked expectantly into his brothers face, eyes shining with hope and excitement. But the look slowly slid away when he saw the expression of fear and regret etched onto Colin's face. 

"What . . . What's wrong?" He asked his brother uncertainly. Colin just shook his head and turned to continue walking down the hall with all the other students. 

"No, really! What's wrong?" Dennis repeated, jogging to keep up. They were almost level with the statue. "You look like you've seen a . . . Well, something bad," he said as the Fat Friar drifted past them before soaring through a solid stone wall. 

"It's nothing, Dennis," Colin huffed drearily, staring at his shoes as he walked. "Just go get some breakfast."

But Dennis wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He sucked in his cheeks and grabbed firmly onto the back of Colin's robes. He proceeded to drag his older brother through the crowd of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs into an empty classroom on the left side of the hall. 

"H-hey!" Colin protested, "cut it out!" But he was too shellshocked and weak to actually put up a fight. 

"Right," Dennis closed the door behind him, "what's wrong? I haven't seen you this sad since mum and dad told you there wasn't enough money to buy a new camera when you came home after first year! Actually, even then you didn't look this gloomy!" Dennis planted his hands on his hips and stood in front of the classroom door, staring his brother down. 

"Look, I can't tell you, alright? You're not old enough. . . Or something. And I don't wanna talk about it. I just did something I really shouldn't have and now I'm done for."

"Did you tell Harry Potter how you feel about him?" Dennis asked, acting as though he hadn't heard most of what Colin had just told him. 

"What?! No! Well, ok, sort of. . . But it's worse than that. I really can't say any more."

Dennis shook his head. "Why not? You know you can tell me anything! We talk more and share more than most brothers!" He paused. "Well, maybe not Fred and George Weasley, but you know what I mean! I promise I won't judge you or tell on you for whatever it is. I never do." Dennis looked pleadingly up into Colin's eyes. 

Colin bit his lip. "Really? You promise? It's pretty bad. . . ." He looked away briefly. 

Dennis nodded. "Cross my heart!" He replied, making the gesture with his pointer finger. Colin could see the smaller, brown-haired version of himself bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. It was clear that he was truthful about not only wanting to help Colin, but also about not judging him. Yet it was also clear that he hadn't let go of his childish side, and just really wanted to know a secret. 

But in the end, Colin gave in. His brother was his best friend, after all. He'd told Dennis about being gay before he had come out to his parents, and Dennis had more than understood and did not judge his brother even back then. Collin had also divulged to his brother and no one else his deep crush on the Boy Who Lived. Colin knew from experience that, while childish, Dennis could also be surprisingly wise. 

"Alright, I'll tell you," Colin said, and Dennis pumped his fist triumphantly. "But you can't tell _anyone!_ Got it?"

Dennis nodded fervently. "I won't, I swear! It'll stay between us!" His body grew still, something that rarely happened and went a long way to show Colin how serious his little brother was. 

Colin nodded as well, then walked over to one of the desks at the front of the classroom and motioned for Dennis to follow him. The boys sat down across from one another, and Colin silently listened to the students shuffling sleepily past the classroom on their way to breakfast. The older boy was silent for several moments, choosing his words. He felt glad that Dennis left him unaccosted. 

Finally, Colin spoke, deciding to be direct. "What do you know about blowjobs?" 

Dennis looked slightly taken aback. It was only his first year at Hogwarts, after all. "Well, aside from the obvious, I've heard a lot of the older Gryffindors talk about it. Fifth, sixth, and seventh years mostly. Stuff about putting someone's penis in your mouth. Why?" 

Colin didn't answer at first. Dennis' eyes grew wide. "Wait. . . You didn't?!" He sat up straighter, eyes drilling into his brother's face, seeking the truth. But Colin wouldn't meet his gaze. 

"I. . . I didn't mean to, at first," he said, staring at a dull grey scuff on the floor. Dennis gasped. 

"I thought you said you wouldn't judge?" Colin said, glancing briefly at his younger brother. 

"I'm not!" The younger boy said quickly, putting his hands in the air. "I'm just surprised is all. But. . . What happened, exactly?"

Colin swallowed slowly, then took a deep breath. "Last night I snuck into Harry's dormitory to look at his schedule. I wasn't there to do anything wrong at first, although I see now that being there at all was wrong." He swallowed again, his mouth feeling dry, then continued. "I just wanted to know what his classes were this term so I could wait for him in the halls and talk to him sometimes. But you know I've always been too curious for my own good. I just had to see him. So I pulled back his curtain, and. . . Got carried away," Colin finished rather lamely. 

Dennis guffawed slightly at this. "You got carried away until his thingy was in your mouth?!" 

Colin raised an eyebrow. 

"Not judging!" Dennis said again quickly. "Just. . . I don't think I'd ever have done that. I mean, he was asleep, right? What if he didn't want you to do that?"

Colin felt a pang of guilt stab through his gut and the fear of his situation rose inside him. "I know it was wrong! I wish I'd never done it! I wish I hadn't seen the confusion in his eyes, or heard the hurt in his voice. I just want him to love me and to _want_ to touch me, and me him, but I've gone and ruined it!" His voice broke slightly. Colin could feel tears welling up behind his eyes again and knew his face was turning red, but he pressed on anyway. 

"I wish I could take it all back, turn back time. But I can't. And now Harry hates me! I'm sure of it. He's m-my idol! My h-hero! And I'll never be able to l-l-look at him again!" The tears burst forth, flowing freely down Colin's face. 

"I mean, I know I've al-always lacked tact, but this goes so far beyond that!" Colin gazed tiredly at his brother, his lack of sleep clearly catching up with him. Dennis could see dark patches under Colin's eyes, aggravated by the boy's tears, which were now flowing in earnest. 

Dennis stood up and hurried round the desk to comfort his big brother, wrapping an arm reassuringly around the older boy's shoulders. Colin knew his brother would be able to help. He always was with Colin, even if other people found Dennis abrasive. But Dennis had never been one to shy away from the truth. Some said his mouth got him into more trouble than the rest of him combined. Colin, however, had always admired how straightforward his brother could be, and was not surprised when Dennis went directly to the point. 

"Are you upset because you were caught, or because you actually know what you did was wrong?" Dennis asked evenly. Young and erratic and excitable he might be, but he could also see things clearly. After Colin had come out to his brother, the boy had smiled and said he already knew. 

Colin raised his head, looking puffy-eyed into his brother's face. "That's j-just it! I don't know! I mean, y-yes, of course I realize I did wrong! I was a h-h-horrible person! But I'm not sure if I'm only r-realizing that because I got caught, or if I've actually learned anything myself." 

Dennis sighed and hugged his brother tighter. "I don't think it matters, actually." He said, biting his lip. 

Colin looked up, eyes wide. "It. . . It doesn't?" He asked, sounding unconvinced. "But. . . It has to m-matter!" Colin buried his face in Dennis' chest, making his younger brother shake slightly with the weight of his sobs. "It has to!" His voice came muffled. 

"Why?" Dennis asked. "Why does it have to matter? So you can decide for sure if you're a really horrible person or a slightly less horrible person? Colin, you're not! You had a moment of weakness and you know what you did was wrong. You know it was wrong and you're punishing yourself for it. That's more than most people in your situation would do or feel. 

"What you need to do, the best thing that you can do, is to apologize to Harry. Own up to it and tell him face to face that you were wrong and that you'll do whatever you can to make up for it."

Colin looked up, lip trembling and eyes pleading. "But I can't! I can't talk to Harry! Not ever!"

Dennis frowned. "Why not? Isn't he your crush? Don't you want to make it right?"

"Of c-course I do!" Colin said tremulously. "Of course I want to m-make it right, but I can't! How can I? And it was my crush on him that made me do this in the f-first place!"

Dennis gripped his brother by both shoulders. "Start by apologizing. Really apologizing. It's a big first step. Scary, yeah, but big. And you can do it! You can do it because you're not a bad person."

Colin have a small, wary smile that was gone in a flash. "Y-yeah. . . O-ok. I can do that. I can apologize. . . I'll need a little while to get ready, but I can do it." He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robes, then looked stonily into his brother's face. "But after that, I'm done with Harry Potter! N-no more sneaking into his dormitory, no more waiting along his class route, no more ambushing him in the halls, and if I ever get a new camera no more taking pictures of him. I'm done. No more crush!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rose early. Or rather, he dressed early. He'd been awake for more than four and a half hours, staring at the open door to his dormitory. He'd been stunned by what had transpired late last night and early this morning. For once he'd had a sleep free of the dream that had been plaguing him all year of Voldemort and Wormtail killing him in that old, run-down muggle house. 

It had been an amazing sleep without the dream. Superb, in fact! Until Harry had been jostled awake by Colin Creevey with his lips around Harry's dick while the boy touched himself. Harry couldn't get the image out of his head. Colin's fearful eyes illuminated in the moonlight as he struggled to cover himself before Harry saw his privates. He'd been too late, of course. Harry had seen him, though thanks to his disorientation and the darkness of the room he had only just barely seen him. Harry could also remember how _good_ it had felt! Colin's tongue found all the right places, leaving Harry breathless upon awakening. 

It had been his first sexual experience outside his own hand. And it had been with Colin Creevey! Harry had nothing against the boy. He was actually quite fond of him, really. Though the third-year was oft over-excitable he was still pleasant to be around. And Harry had helped to save his life in the boy's first year!

But it was still his first real sexual experience. And it was without consent, no matter how good it had made Harry feel. He spent the first half hour after Colin fled the room trying to decide if this meant he was still a virgin. Harry eventually decided that he must be because neither of them reached an orgasm and Harry had been asleep for nearly all of it. Nearly. 

And then his mind had drifted to. . . Other things. Harry had sat there for four more hours just thinking. The sun was up now, and soon so would the other fourth years. But for right now Ron and Neville were both still snoring, and not a sound came from Seamus or Dean's beds. 

Harry opened his trunk and silently changed into his robes. He snatched up a roll of parchment and slipped it into his pocket, then carefully moved aside all his books and clothes before pulling his long, silvery invisibility cloak out of the bottom of the trunk. He stuffed it beneath his robes and replaced all his clothing and textbooks inside the trunk before snapping it shut and rising to his feet. Harry made sure the cloak was secure user his robes as he left the dormitory, pulling the door closed behind him as he emerged onto the spiral staircase of Gryffindor Tower.

He descended them quickly, pausing briefly outside the door at the very bottom of the stairs, listening. He could hear nothing from within, however, and soon moved onwards. 

Harry made his way swiftly across the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole. The fat lady swung shut behind him and sleepily wished him a happy Sunday. The black-haired teen ignored her and set off down the halls, heading away from the Great Hall. 

Harry needed to talk to someone. Not just about what happened with Colin Creevey, but also about his confused feelings now filling his head. Ron and Hermione were both out of the question. Harry wasn't sure he wanted them to ever know what happened. And he doubted they could help. Hermione would be sympathetic, and Ron angry, but they had no words, no experience that could help Harry. 

And experience was what Harry needed. Experience and wisdom. Normally that would mean Dumbledore, perhaps the wisest and most experienced wizard alive today. But Harry did not want to tell the headmaster what had happened just to get a bit of advice. Despite his mixed feelings towards Colin, Harry still did not want the boy to get in trouble. Besides, what would an old man like Dumbledore know about two boys becoming intimate and all the conflicting feelings that came with it?

And so all of the Hogwarts teachers were eliminated from the list of people who could help Harry, leaving the boy with one clear answer. . . . 

After several minutes of walking through Hogwarts' various corridors and staircases, Harry arrived at the Owlery. It was a large tower room full of hundreds of owls of different sizes, colors, and breeds. It was very chilly in the Owlery due to its many open windows. Harry shivered slightly and searched the room for his snowy owl Hedwig. 

He spotted her quickly. She was only halfway up the tower, a dot of white in a sea of blacks and browns and grays. Harry waved to her, catching her attention. "Hedwig! Over here!" He called. She instantly dropped from her perch on the Owlery wall and soared gracefully down, circling Harry once before landing on his left shoulder. 

Hedwig hooted serenely and nibbled affectionately at Harry's ear. The boy gave a small smile, his first since he'd been woken up, and walked over to a short old table in the middle of the room with her on his shoulders. He took out the parchment and grabbed up a quill and ink bottle that were already waiting on the desk. Harry dipped te quill into the bottle of ink, then began to write. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_I need to talk to you. Something happened and I don't know who else to go to. I'm coming to visit you later today. Don't try and write back to tell me not to come, because I'll already be on my way by the time this letter reaches you. Hope you're doing alright._

_~Harry_

Harry read and reread this several times before folding up the letter and holding it up to Hedwig, who clamped it tightly in her beak. Harry carried her to an open window and without hesitation she took flight, squeezing Harry's shoulder slightly with her claws before diving out the open window and into the free air. 

Harry stood there, watching her fly off on the direction of Hogsmeade for several minutes. Soon Hedwig was gone and Harry was left staring at the snow covered grounds. The clouds from the night's snowstorm had gone, leaving the sky a cheerful orange and blue. This turned the shadows on the grounds into deep purples and pinks and blues, changing color more and more as the sun continued to rise up over the horizon. Harry could see snow-capped mountain peaks rising up all around the castle and wondered briefly which one was Sirius and Buckbeak's. 

Eventually Harry realized he needed to leave if he wanted to avoid the rush of students heading for breakfast. He turned away from the window and its breathtaking view, then strode briskly out of the Owlery. Harry walked through the castle halls at a fast pace, his mind numb and fuzzy. He had no idea what he would say to his Godfather once he reached Hogsmeade, only that he had to talk to him. 

_He probably won't understand!_ thought a dark part of Harry. But quickly he dispelled the nasty thought. Sirius always understood what Harry was feeling. He had always been able to help. Why should this time be any different? Harry's footsteps echoed through the empty corridor as he walked. 

Yet there was still a small part of Harry whispering _"but what if he can't help this time?"_ to the rest of him. Was Harry doing the right thing? He would have to sneak out of the castle and go to Hogsmeade on his own while his friends wouldn't have the faintest idea where he was, all on the off-chance that Sirius would know what to do and what to say. 

But Harry didn't have a choice. He'd already sent Hedwig with the letter, and no one at Hogwarts could help him. It _had_ to be Sirius, Harry decided. 

He blinked and realized he'd arrived in the Great Hall. It hadn't taken near as long to get here as he'd expected. The morning sky shone pink and blue above him, and the four long house tables were already laden with breakfast foods. Only Professors McGonagall and Sinistra were present at the staff table at the head of the room, and only three Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff were at the student tables. Everyone else would just now be getting up, according to Harry's watch. 

Harry made for the nearest table and began snatching up food. He shoved two strips of bacon into his mouth, then began wrapping a dozen more in a napkin. He did the same with several pieces of toast and a few sausages, then shoved the lot into his pockets. There would be no room in his pockets to keep Harry's hands warm in the cool winter air outside, but Harry knew from experience that the hike to Sirius' cave would keep him hot enough. 

Harry turned on his heel and hurried out of the Great Hall, hoping no one had noticed him. It wasn't a long walk to the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. Only about five minutes up the Marble staircase in the Entrance Hall and back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Harry gazed at the open door of an empty classroom next to the statue that he had been pulled into by Fred and George Weasley around this time last year. There they had given him one of his most prized possessions, other than his Firebolt or his fathers cloak, of course. The Marauder's Map! It had the ability to show everyone in Hogwarts and their locations in real time. 

Harry silently cursed himself for not bringing it with him on this journey as the sound of groggy students chatting reached his ears from down the corridor. The Gryffindors were on their way to breakfast!

Harry hurried behind the statue so that he was between it and the stone wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped the One-Eyed Witch's hump, muttering "Dissendium" under his breath as he did so. The hump opened wide enough for a small or thin person to crawl into. There was only blackness to be seen inside, but Harry knew from experience that there was a steep slide inside leading to an underground tunnel that would take him to the cellar of Honeydukes sweet shop. 

The sounds of footsteps and chattering Gryffindors grew louder, but Harry didn't move. He bit his lip, wondering again if he was doing the right thing. The voices were almost upon him. Soon it would be too late! Someone was bound to see him if he stayed for much longer. And was it Harry's imagination, or could he hear someone calling Colin's name? The thought of the third-year boy made up Harry's mind. He took a deep breath and dove inside the hump.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black didn't know if he should be happy, angry, or fearful. He sat reading and rereading Harry's letter over and over, long after Hedwig had flown back to the castle. 

Harry was coming to see him! It had been ages since Sirius had seen the boy, or in fact anyone outside of his dog form. It made Sirius feel wonderful inside knowing that he would get to see his Godson. But he also knew that something had to be wrong to make Harry sneak out of the castle to come and see him on a non-Hogsmeade weekend. Unless it was a Hogsmeade weekend? Sirius had made Harry tell him all the official Hogsmeade dates and had them memorized by heart. Even still, it had been a long while since he'd been able to steal a current newspaper as Padfoot. All his news was two weeks old at least, and he hadn't the foggiest what the date was. 

Of course, if this wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend then Harry was taking a serious risk sneaking out of Hogwarts. He had his father's cloak and spirt, and would most likely be fine, but Sirius couldn't help but worry. 

He did his best to clean up, using his wand to remove the dirt and grime from his skin and clothes, an did his best to tame his tangled black hair. He fed Buckbeak a dead rat he'd caught as Padfoot and sat waiting by the fire, staring intently at the entrance to the cave. 

Harry arrived two hours later. Sirius had near fallen asleep when he was jerked back awake by the sound of scuffling outside the cave. He stood quickly, waiting anxiously. A moment later Harry appeared at the mouth as if from thin air. The boy's face was red and sweaty from the climb up the mountain. His hair was as wild and black as ever, and there was a hesitant smile on his face. 

"Sirius!" He said, and he moved quickly inside the cave. As he came closer Sirius could see the boy holding his silvery invisibility cloak. The bottom of his robes was soaked from the snow outside.

"Harry! Come here" Sirius said with a warm smile. He stepped around the fire, arms outstretched. Harry dropped the cloak onto the dusty rock floor and hurried towards his Godfather. They embraced, Sirius hugging Harry with surprising strength. Yet it wasn't bone-crushing like Hagrid's, but calming and inviting. Fatherly. 

They separated, and Harry turned to face Buckbeak, who was tied at the back of the cave, his rope secured round a large rock. Harry made eye contact with the giant grey eagle-horse creature and bowed. After a moment the Hippogriff inclined his head in an unmistakable bow back. Harry approached it, Sirius following close behind him, and began stroking its beak softly. Buckbeak closed his eyes lazily. 

"Ahem," Sirius cleared his throat, "Harry, as happy as I am to see you, you really shouldn't be here!" 

Harry looked over at his Godfather. The man looked thin and gaunt, as he had when they had first met last year. Yet he also looked healthier. His face seemed much less stressed than when Harry had seen him last, and he looked more well-fed than he had last year and even earlier this year when Harry had first come to the cave, even if he could still do with a bit of feeding. Which reminded Harry. . . .

"I've got food!" He blurted out, moving away from Buckbeak. Sirius' stomach rumbled. 

"You do? I've been eating rats again. It's been a while since you sent Hedwig with some food." He did not sound ungrateful, however. Far from it, a grin was sliding over his face. "If you've got food for me then I suppose you can stay, Harry," he teased. "What've you brought me?" His nose twitched. "Do I smell sausage? Come by the fire!"

The two of them, man and boy, hurried over to the fire. Sirius sat, back to the cave wall as Harry pulled wads of stuffed napkins from his pocket. 

"I might've sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright," Harry said, handing the lot to Sirius. The man eagerly unwrapped the bundle containing sausages and put one whole into his mouth. His eyes rolled up in exaggerated pleasure and he chewed slowly. Harry laughed and sat down across the fire from Sirius. 

"So," Sirius said, swallowing, "why are you here? This can't just be a social visit."

Harry shook his head, the smile sliding off his face. "No, it's not. Something. . . Something happened to me last night." 

Sirius set aside the bundle of food. "What happened, Harry?" He asked, sounding concerned. 

Harry shook his head again. "I don't want. . . I can't tell you. Not all of it. But I need advice. Advice I don't think anyone else could give me. Well, maybe Professor Lupin could've, but Snape saw the end of that possibility," Harry said bitterly. 

Sirius' eyes softened slightly, though a vein at his temple throbbed slightly at the mention of his old school enemy. "Of course, Harry! Tell me what's wrong."

Harry swallowed. "It's about someone. . . Well, I think I like someone." 

Sirius blinked. "Oh? Is she pretty?" 

Harry nodded. _"He_ is, yes."

Sirius' eyes widened with understanding. "Oh! I see. Well, I'm glad you came to me, Harry. I can see the position you're in. Of course I can help!"

Harry looked at Sirius in surprise. "You mean. . . you don't think I'm going mad? You don't think there's something wrong with me?" Harry sounded extremely relieved. 

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why would I?" 

Harry scowled and looked at the floor. "You haven't heard the full story." 

"So tell me," Sirius replied simply. He sat back, staring at Harry, his face impassive. Harry bit his lip. He wasn't sure where to start, or what he was comfortable telling his Godfather. 

"This boy. . . I never even thought about him this way before. I mean, I liked him, yeah, but not like this!" 

Sirius nodded. "So what changed?"

"Last night. . . He did something. Something bad that I should be furious over. But I. . . I liked it. I shouldn't have, but I did. I still do. And now I can't stop thinking about him! I should hate him, or at least be angry, but I'm not. I just want. . . Well, I want him." Harry looked away. "So there has to be something wrong with me, right?" 

Sirius was silent for a moment. Harry could hear his own heartbeat as he waited for the older man to say something. Harry glanced back at Sirius and was surprised to see him looking as though he understood exactly was Harry was saying, despite the boy leaving things intentionally vague. What was more, there wasn't a hint of judgment on Sirius' face. 

"Harry, what are you afraid of here? Why do you think this means something must be wrong with you?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't actually thought of the whys behind his feelings. He'd just assumed this was wrong. "I. . . I suppose because I reacted wrong. Like I said, I should feel repelled by him, and instead I'm feeling drawn to him. Not to mention it's another boy!" 

Sirius sighed. "And what makes you think it's the wrong reaction?"

"Because what he did was bad! He didn't have permission or anything! I-" Harry stopped, realizing he was getting dangerously close to revealing what had happened. "He did something bad and all I can do is think about how much I want him to do it again." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "so tell him that."

Harry's mouth fell open. "I don't. . . What?!" 

"Tell this boy how you feel. He obviously feels the same way. Seems you two just need to have a talk about boundaries and then the rest sorts itself out."

Harry was shocked by how obvious this was. How had he not thought of this? And yet. . . "He's still another boy!" Harry blurted out. 

Sirius laughed. "Harry, you're hardly the first person in history to experiment in his teens with other boys. I did, Remus did. I expect your father did at some point too. And there are rumors about Dumbledore, even. Just because people say it's wrong doesn't mean it actually is. The fact that you could have the ability to feel true romantic love for more than just women, in my opinion, makes you a better person. Not a worse person or a wrong person. Better. So tell me, Harry: Does this feel right to you?"

Harry's spirits soared with Sirius' words, but came crashing back down at his question. "I. . . I don't know. I'm not sure if it feels right or not," Harry admitted. 

"So go and find out! Go talk to this boy! See if it works! And remember: you get to decide if it's best for you. Ignore the opinions of everyone else. If it makes you feel better then that's what's right for you. But you can still say no to it if you want, and that can just as easily also be right for you." Sirius smiled and unwrapped a small stack of slightly smooshed toast. He grabbed a slice and took a bite out if it, crumbs falling into his beard as he chewed.

Harry felt tears of relief sliding down his face. Sirius' words made so much sense! How could he have been so thick? It felt as if a weight had been lifted from Harry's heart. 

Sirius rose to his feet and walked over to Harry. He pulled the boy up and wrapped his arms around him. "Your father would be proud, Harry. You, truly, are so full of love. Now, as much as I wish I could stay with you all day, there's a boy at school you need to talk to, and your friends will be missing you. It's time you got back to the castle." 

Harry nodded as Sirius released him. "Th-thank you!" He said, wiping his eyes on his robe. He knelt down to pick up his cloak off the floor of the cave. 

"Come on. I can walk you to the edge of the village. Make sure you don't fall off the mountain."

As Harry turned to leave the cave, Sirius morphed into the giant, bear-like black dog Padfoot. He and Harry walked to the small mouth of the cave and Harry paused as the sunlight struck him. There was a wide smile on his face. Sirius bounded out ahead of Harry, and the boy laughed and followed him out into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tune in next chapter for some stuff James Potter **won't be proud of Harry for ;-)**
> 
> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLqJjlDo14M


	3. Love Is All I Found

COLIN WAS EXTREMELY NERVOUS. It was suppertime and he still hadn't seen Harry all day. He peered anxiously up and down the Gryffindor table but still saw no sign of him. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger also looked distraught, meaning Harry must've truly disappeared. 

"Don't worry!" Dennis, Colin's little brother, pipped up beside him. "Harry'll be here. He probably just needed time alone to think."

"I can hardly blame him," Colin replied solemnly. "After what I did. . . I'd be amazed if he ever let me see him again."

Dennis frowned understandingly. "You're actually serious about ending your crush, aren't you?"

Colin nodded, his face set. "I can't trust myself! Not to beat a dead horse here, but remember what I did?!" Colin glanced around, but as usual none of the other Gryffindors were listening to him. 

"I know, Colin!" Dennis said, reaching out a caring hand and gripping Colin's shoulder softly. "But we've been over this! You're not a bad person. You just made a mistake. And when Harry comes back from wherever he is you can say your apology, make your amends, and then go your separate ways. But for now, you need to eat something. You never went to lunch and you scarcely touched your breakfast!"

Colin sighed and picked at his food, shepherds pie, with his fork. "I'm gonna miss those pictures," he said as he raised the fork to his mouth. 

After breakfast Colin and Dennis had gone back up to the older Creevey's dormitory and taken down all the photos of Harry Potter that Colin had hanging up by his four-poster bed. Colin couldn't help but replay the events of the previous night over and over in his mind as he looked from his four-poster bed, which was identical to Harry's, over to the pictures of the Boy Who Lived that he was removing. 

As they worked (it took longer than it should have given that Colin had put most of the photos up with a sticking charm, and he hadn't bothered to learn the countercharm) he recounted the story more fully for his brother, giving more details than he'd wanted to in some places while omitting them altogether in others. 

Dennis had listened to his brother carefully and, true to his word, hadn't let a single syllable of judgment pass through his lips or show on his face. By the end of Colin's recounting they had managed to successfully remove all of the photos from beside the bed. They now lay at the bottom of Colin's school trunk, face down. 

"We can always put them back up," Dennis said. "It's entirely up to you. I'll support you either way."

"No!" Colin shook his head and attacked his shepherd's pie, suddenly ravenous. "I can't keep them. I can't have any temptations. I said I was done with Harry Potter and I meant it!"

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry himself walked in. Most people paid him no mind, but Colin, Ron, Hermione, Cedric Diggory (the other Hogwarts champion), and Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis who was always watching out for things to criticize about the Boy Who Lived, all watched him keenly as he hurried over to the Gryffindor table to sit with his two friends. Colin watched as Harry began to pile food onto his plate, waving aside his friends' concerned looks and questions as he dug in. He glanced over and Colin felt his heart stop. They locked eyes, just for a second. Harry's face was impassive, impossible to read. Colin suddenly found himself wishing he had that power he'd heard Percy Weasley talk about last year. Legilimancy. 

And then Harry looked away. Colin felt his heart suddenly kick back in, now beating twice as fast as normal. He released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in and looked over at his brother. Dennis was watching him curiously. 

"What?" Colin asked, his face red. 

"I'm just not sure you'll ever actually get over Harry Potter. Not really, anyway."

Colin blushed even more. "I can bloody well try!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry huffed as he trudged through the forest. It was taking him much longer to sneak _out_ of Hogsmeade than it had to sneak in. Honeydukes had closed early, meaning Harry had been unable to sneak back into their cellar and take the tunnel back to Hogwarts. 

He'd even tried _Alohomora_ after waiting by the front door for nearly ten minutes for the street to empty. But evidently the owners who lived over the sweet shop had put their own anti-burglar charms on the building because the door remained locked. 

Harry was thus forced to walk the path from the edge of Hogsmeade through the Forbidden Forest and up to the gates of Hogwarts Castle. It took him ages. He had to clear his footprints in the snow and mud behind him, else the townsfolk notice them appearing out of thin air. On top of that, his would be the only set of prints leading _towards_ Hogwarts. He seemed to be in some sort of apparition point because many of the sets of prints leading into Hogsmeade appeared randomly in the center of the path, with no prints preceding them. Harry's prints, therefore, would've stood out. 

It took him nearly an hour to reach the gates. There was only one last bend in the path before they would be in sight. He prayed they would be open. The winter sun was setting and it would be bad enough for him to get stuck outside in the cold darkness waiting for someone to pass near enough to notice him and let him in. But he also knew he would be in unbelievable trouble with Professor McGonagall as well if he was caught outside the grounds without permission. 

Harry rounded the bend, lifting the invisibility cloak slightly and peering through the growing shadows at the gate up ahead. His heart sank. The large, ornate metal gates that led into the castle grounds were closed, and a set of heavy chains was wrapped around them. As Harry grew closer he saw a large, solid-looking padlock set in place and holding the gates closed. Harry didn't have to try _Alohomora_ first to know he wouldn't be able to unlock it. Hogwarts was one of the most well-protected places in the country, and no simple unlocking charm would gain him access. 

He considered briefly going around to the other side of the castle where he knew the large stone wall that stretched out into the forest on either side of the gate didn't go. The Black Lake was one obstacle Harry was certain the walls couldn't continue over. But Harry quickly discarded the idea. The Hogwarts grounds were so vast it could take him ages to get to a breach in the wall. And he knew from experience that it was a very bad idea to wander through the Black Forest at night, especially alone. 

But if he couldn't go through or around the gate, how would he get inside? For one crazy moment, Harry thought about attempting to climb one of the trees and hopping over the wall. But the walls were high. At least 20 feet. A drop from that height onto a hard frozen ground in the dark would certainly cause some damage. Harry was no stranger to injury, but as his empty stomach gave a tremendous growl he knew he couldn't stand a night in the Hospital Wing where he wouldn't be allowed food until he was healed. 

Harry was beginning to feel desperate and hopeless when he heard it. A deep breathing, heavy footfalls, and the snapping of twigs. Harry ran all the rest of the way to the gate and peered through it eagerly. A second later none other than Rubeus Hagrid appeared! The giant of a man, nearly twice Harry's height and three times as wide with wild black hair and beard, was strolling casually towards the gate. His left hand was at his belt were a large set of brass keys was hanging from a ring. 

Harry tore off the Invisibility Cloak. "Hagrid!" He called, waving at the Groundskeeper. Hagrid jumped, blinked his beetle black eyes questioningly, then squinted hard.

"Harry?! 'S that you?"

"It's me!" Harry yelled. Hagrid ran forward, his footfalls now thunderous, stopping once he reached the gate. 

"Blimey, Harry. What d'yeh think yer doing out there?!" Hagrid exclaimed. 

"I snuck out. Went to Hogsmeade." Harry admitted, looking away. "D'you think you could let me in?"

"O'course!" Hagrid mumbled, reaching for his keys. "O'course. But Harry, how did yeh get out O' Hogwarts in the firs' place?! This here gate has been locked all day! I'm sure of it! It's me job ter know, after all." He reached through the gate and grabbed the padlock, then brought up one of the keys and unlocked it. 

"It's a long story," Harry said as Hagrid began unwrapping the chains from the gate, "I'm just glad you were here!" 

"Yer lucky I was!" Hagrid agreed as he pushed open the gate for Harry. "I should be going ter the Great Hall fer dinner. Decided I wanted a quiet drink instead. I was on me way to the Hogs Head fer a drink."

Harry rushed through. "It's dinner time?!" He checked his watch and gasped. Dinner was in five minutes, but it would take him at least fifteen to get back to the castle. 

"I'm a teacher now. You know I should report yeh. Sneaking out an' actin' all suspicious," Hagrid gave Harry a stern look. 

"Please don't, Hagrid!" Harry said, his eyes going wide. "I'm really sorry and I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Tell yeh wha'," Hagrid smiled mischievously, the corners of his black eyes crinkling. "You, Ron, and Hermione come roun' fer tea next Saturday, sooner if yeh can manage with tha' cloak, and we'll call it even, eh? Though I'll want ter hear abou' why you was in Hogsmeade in the first place, if yer willing to tell ol' me by then."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely! I've been meaning to come round for a visit anyway!" Harry made to hug Hagrid, but the half-giant waved him off. 

"Bes' you get going before yer missed up at the castle, Harry!" He growled. "Run along now, before yeh get inter any more trouble!" He smiled again and Harry nodded. The shorter teen turned to head up to the castle, paused, then turned back. 

"Hagrid. . . If you see that evil Skeeter woman up in Hogsmeade. . ."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow. Or at least Harry thought he did. It was difficult to tell with all of Hagrid's hair and the sun setting. "Yeah?"

Harry grinned. "Tell her from me to stick her quill where the sun doesn't shine."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arrived in the Great Hall late. So late he was surprised the plates on the five long tables hadn't switched to pudding yet. It had taken him a full 25 minutes to reach the castle, owing mainly to the growing darkness outside. 

Harry pushed into the Great Hall feeling exhausted. He dimly noted two or three nearby heads turning towards him as he made his way over to Ron and Hermione, who were seated halfway down Gryffindor table. 

"Where have you _been?!"_ Hermione exclaimed, looking worried as she edged over to make room for Harry. 

"Aahh, yoove been gond alldahy!" Ron said through a mouthful of shepherds pie. 

"Sorry!" Harry said, waving aside their questions as he began to pile food onto his plate. "I'll explain everything in a minute. I'm starved! Haven't eaten all day!" He continued moving food onto his plate even as he began to shovel mashed potatoes into his mouth. 

Harry glanced down the Gryffindor table and just happened to spot Colin Creevey. The boy was staring at him. They locked eyes and Harry felt an odd, warm feeling flow through himself. He tried to keep his face impassive even as he again thought about the events of the previous night. They felt as if they'd happened weeks ago rather than under 24 hours earlier. Harry looked away. He'd talk to Colin soon, but now wasn't the time. Not with everyone watching. 

"Alright mate. You've had some food, now tell us where you were!" Ron hissed, his mouth now clear of pie. 

Harry swallowed. "Right. . . I know I should've told you or left a note or something. I just had a lot on my mind. Something. . . Happened, and I couldn't talk to anyone else first. I went to see Sir- I mean, Snuffles."

Ron's eyes went wide and Hermione gasped. "Oh, Harry! That was ever so dangerous! What if you'd been caught?" 

"Well I was!" Harry said. "Honeydukes closed, so I couldn't get back to the passageway. Had to walk back to the castle. Hagrid let me in the gate." Harry glanced up at the staff table, looking to Hagrid's empty seat. "Which reminds me, we're going to his hut for tea next Saturday."

"But what happened?" Hermione pressed, sounding anxious.

"Yeah, mate! What made you go see snuffles without telling us?"

Harry's eyebrows drew closer together, giving him a concerned look. "I don't want to say. . . Not here with everyone else around, and not yet. I still haven't processed it fully myself, although I'm getting there. I just know that I really need to talk to Colin Creevey."

Hermione nodded and reached over to grip his shoulder in a kindly fashion. "Of course, Harry. Whatever happened must've been very confusing and serious, else you wouldn't have gone to Snuffles. Take as much time as you need before you're ready to talk."

Ron, on the other hand, blustered on. "He snogged you, didn't he? Creevey, I mean."

" _Ron!_ " Hermione hissed in her 'you're not being very tactful' voice. 

"What?!" Ron looked affronted. "I'm right, aren't I?" He looked expectantly at Harry. "I was just saying to Hermione a couple weeks back that Colin's definitely got a crush on you. Besides, what else involving Creevey could've happened to make Harry go off and see Snuffles? It's snogging, isn't it?"

Harry blushed dark and bit his lip. "Errrm, yeah, something like that."

Ron, looking satisfied, turned back to his dinner. Hermione continued to glare at him long past the plates changing over to pudding. Harry found that now he had eaten, and with the upcoming task of talking to Colin looming ahead, his stomach was much too turbulent for dessert, even his favorite Treacle Tart. He stole another glance over at the Creevey brothers and saw that Colin wasn't eating anything either. 

Soon the last crumbs vanished off everyone's plates and the students all stood and began to exit the Great Hall for bed. Harry went with them, going with the flow of the crowd through the Entrance Hall, but stopped just up the staircase that led back to Gryffindor Tower. 

"You two go on to bed. I need to talk to Colin." He waved Ron and Hermione on and waited for the boy who had sucked him off to appear.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry! I'm sure he won't yell," Dennis assured his brother as they made their way slowly through the Great Hall towards the door after dinner. "If he was angry with you then he probably would've found you sooner. But he was gone all day, thinking. He's probably just disappointed, or whatever adults say."

Colin nodded, though he was barely listening to his brother. He was replaying an apology over and over in his head, imagining different ways in which Harry might react and trying to think how he would respond to each. Of course, this served to make Colin more nervous, rather than soothing his nerves as he'd intended it to. 

They reached the door to the Entrance Hall and began making their way to the stairs that led up to Gryffindor Tower. There, at the top, stood Harry. Colin gulped and tried not to stare at the boy. Dennis patted him on the back softly. 

"Go on. Go say you're sorry. I'll be waiting in the common room to hear about it when you get back, eh?" Dennis gave Colin a quick reassuring smile. "You can do this!" He then sped off up the staircase and out of sight. 

Colin took a deep breath and made his way mournfully up the marble stairs. He kept shooting glances at Harry and looking away quickly. Harry caught all of Colin's looks, he was sure. The Triwizard champion's face remained quite blank. There was a hint of emotion in his eyes but Colin never looked long enough to read what it was. 

Colin reached Harry and stared at his feet. Harry did not speak until everyone had passed them and made it down the hall ahead. They were completely alone. 

"Walk with me," he started heading slowly down the hall after the other Gryffindors. Colin followed hesitantly. 

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened last night," Harry began. "I even went and talked to someone I'm very close to about it. Mind, I didn't give any details. But he knew. He always knows what I mean. And he helped me realize what was staring me in the face. Colin, I-"

But Colin cut in. "Harry, wait. B-before you tell me off or say you never want to see me again, I wanted to apologize."

Harry blinked, stopping just at the end of the corridor. He turned to look at Colin, taking in the boy's fresh features and blond hair. "Hang on! That's not-" 

But Colin pressed on, speaking over him. "Harry, what I did was awful! It was impulsive, and I didn't have your consent, and I'm so, so sorry!" Colin's voice shook slightly. "I'll admit I've had a crush on you since at least the end of my first year. But after seeing what that crush did to me. . . what it made me do! Well, I'm done. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am first, but I'm over it. No more crush! I won't stalk you, I won't take pictures of you, I won't sneak into your room anymore, and I won't lust after you. I promise."

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "You. . . You've snuck into my dormitory before last night?"

Colin turned red. "Er, y-yeah." He admitted. "A few times. It started out as just me trying to get a look at your class schedule so we could talk while you were on your way to lessons every day. But I really liked being near you so I kept doing it. Mostly I just stood by your bed and listened to your breathing. Last night was the first time I actually looked at you while you were asleep."

"You did a lot more than just look!" Harry snorted, remembering the feel of Colin's tongue as it slid over the head of his hard cock. He shifted his robes awkwardly.

Colin somehow managed to blush darker. "I know!" He squeaked. "And I really am so sorry! Harry, I promise it'll never happen again!"

_But I want it to happen again!_ Harry wanted to tell the boy. But he found he was unable to speak. He was too nervous. He instead focused his attention on a beetle that had just flown into the hall through a slightly ajar window. 

Colin pressed on. "Harry, I swear I'm done with the crush! I'm too shocked with what I did to let it go on. I'm. . . I'm t-toxic. . ." A single tear slid down Colin's cheek. Harry looked back at the boy and his face softened. He grabbed Colin's shoulders gently. Colin flinched slightly but didn't pull away. 

"Hey, no! No, you're not. You made a mistake Colin. Just a mistake. But you know you did wrong. I'm not holding it against you. I forgive you." 

Colin sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. Harry's words slowly sank in and he looked up at Harry with vivid gratitude. "You. . . You do?!"

Harry nodded and released the boy. "I do. In fact, after thinking about it and having some help coming to terms, I realized I actually liked it."

Colin did a double take. He blinked rapidly, heart beating at double speed again. "You l-liked it?" He repeated as though he didn't trust his ears. Harry nodded again. 

"I've never felt anything like it. You woke something in me I never knew was there. And Colin. . ." Harry hesitated, "I want you to do it again. I mean, someday! Not. . . Not here and now. I guess what I'm asking is. . . Will you go out with me?" Harry gave a small, nervous smile that his his furiously beating heart and all the thoughts rushing through his head. 

Colin couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was everything he'd ever wanted! Harry Potter wanted to be his boyfriend! His heart was positively jumping with glee. He'd expected Harry to shout, or growl, or tell him off. But never in a million years did Colin expect Harry to ask him out! He wanted to jump around, to scream with joy! And yet. . . .

"I can't, Harry. Not after what I did. It just isn't right. It's not how a relationship is supposed to be, I don't think. There needs to be trust, and right now you've got no reason to trust me."

Harry's smile slid off his face. He looked dumbstruck. "I. . . I thought you wanted this?!"

"I do, Harry! More than anything!" Colin felt the tears coming again. "But I can't. It's not fair to you. What I did. . . And without consent. . ."

"But. . . But I want it now, Colin!" Harry said, sounding desperate. "I give you my consent!"

Colin shook his head sadly. "You can't give consent retroactively. It has to be in the moment. And are you sure you want me, or do you just want the feelings I gave you?"

Harry was at a complete loss for words. He mouthed silently at Colin, unsure of anything to say. Harry realized he didn't have an answer. Colin watched him struggle for a moment, then nodded. 

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry Harry, but my dream was to have a real, true relationship with you. Until we have the foundation for that, we can't have anything." 

Harry watched, shock running through his system, as Colin turned away from him, tears streaming down his face, then walked around the corner and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I lied. There was no sex in this chapter. But it wasn't intentional! It just worked out better that way. But I swear next chapter will have that delicious, gooey-centered smut you all deserve! See you again soon


	4. Even Deeper

"YOU SAID WHAT TO HIM?!" Dennis cried, looking shocked. 

"I said no! And keep your voice down! It's echoing!" Colin hissed. Upon arriving in the Gryffindor common room he had found his brother waiting for him as promised. He'd dragged the boy out of his comfy armchair and up into the bathroom of his dormitory, which was thankfully empty. Colin had then shoved Dennis into a bathroom stall to talk. 

Dennis leaned back against the toilet he was sitting on, looking shocked. "I can't believe you said 'no'! I mean, Harry asked you out! _He_ asked _you!_ That's everything you ever wanted!"

Colin scowled. "I can't believe you still want to hear about what happened after your older brother sucked off another boy. Doesn't that weird you out?"

Dennis shrugged. "It's a thing that happened. So what? It didn't happen to me so I don't care. My priority is you being happy. And you said **no**?!"

Colin sighed and nodded. "Yes, for the third time I told Harry no."

"But he forgave you! And he wanted more!"

Colin shook his head. "He forgave me, but I still haven't forgiven myself. And he wanted more of the pleasure I gave him, not more of me. As much as I'd love to give him that pleasure, and I would in a heartbeat, it just doesn't feel right."

Dennis grimaced. "Colin, you dunce! If Harry only wanted pleasure don't you think he'd ask any of the other queer boys? Or Weasley maybe?"

"Weasley's gay?" Colin asked. 

"Well, no, not Ron. Although he seems the type to do anything Harry says. The twins, maybe?"

"You missed their fight last term at the start of the tournament if you think Ron follows Harry blindly." Colin remarked.

Dennis waved him off. "You're still thick. I mean, did he ask to have sex with you right away? No! He said 'someday', meaning later, meaning he wanted to go steady with you first."

"Or he could have meant 'someday' as in 'not right now because we're in a hallway and I'm new to this, how about tomorrow?'" Colin retorted, but he felt Dennis' words digging in deep. _What if he's right and Harry really does like me?_

Dennis opened his mouth, paused, and listened. "I think the others are coming upstairs for bed."

Colin nodded. He could hear them as well. "You better get going. We'll talk more in the morning."

Dennis left the room, heading for his own dormitory, and Colin slipped out of the bathroom to get ready for bed. He felt his conflictions gnawing at his gut as he pulled on his pajamas. The other third years filtered into the room. 

Part of Colin still wondered if he'd made the right choice. Harry had asked him out! That was all Colin had ever dreamed of! And was it really so bad if Harry only wanted sex? Colin blushed as he climbed into bed, picturing his lips wrapped once again round Harry's manhood, only this time Harry had begged for it first. 

But no, it just wouldn't be right! Colin wanted Harry's heart and soul, not just his body. The small blond boy pulled up his covers and closed his bed curtains, still feeling lost, but knowing he'd at least made the right choice. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was hard. Actually, it was a week and a half to be completely accurate. Colin kept catching Harry looking at him during meals, a pained, longing expression on his face. Every time Colin saw the black-haired boy he felt a pang of guilt run through him. He was starting to think Dennis had been right when he'd told him that he doubted Colin would ever truly get over his crush. 

But Colin was determined to try. It would have been easier if Harry was the only obstacle. On occasion Colin would also catch Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger looking his way. It made him wonder fearfully if they knew what had happened between him and Harry. These fears led to daydreams about Harry and him dating, and Ron & Hermione finding out. He had to shake his head to send those treacherous thoughts away. Besides, if they knew what had happened they wouldn't have had those looks of curiosity on their faces. 

The worst blow, however, came early Wednesday morning. Colin had just walked into the Great Hall for breakfast when he immediately noticed heads turning to look at him from every house table. Colin's first instinct was to look behind him to see what they were looking at. The other students always ignored him, writing him off as a crazed and overexcitable fanboy. They couldn't possibly be looking at him!

But there was nothing and no one behind him. Colin checked the front of his robes next, but they were spotless and clean. He eyed the student onlookers, feeling perplexed, then blushed as he realized he'd been standing in the same place for nearly a full minute. Colin hurried forward, spotting his little brother halfway down the Gryffindor Table and making for him. 

"Oi! Queervey!" Called a snide, drawling voice from Slytherin table. Colin slowed down and looked around, feeling increasingly more confused. 

It was Draco Malfoy. "Watch yourself, fag boy!" His friends guffawed. Colin nearly tripped as his heart stopped. _what?! Does he know?! But how?!_

Colin finally made it to his brother. He sat down red-faced next to him, his appetite gone. 

"How do they know?" Colin asked hollowly. "Surely Harry didn't tell them?!"

Dennis put his hand on Colin's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Colin! It wasn't Harry. It was Rita Skeeter!"

Colin blinked, surprised. "The. . . The journalist?"

Dennis nodded. "Here, look. She wrote an article." He slid a fresh copy of _Witch Weekly_ over to Colin. He noticed today's date on the cover. Dennis opened it, flipping past cooking recipes and cleaning spells and advertisements, going to the back. The celebrity section. He found the page he was looking for and sat back to let Colin read it. 

**HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE**

 _Harry Potter. A boy like no other, perhaps. This is true about his life as an infant and his time at_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Yet Harry Potter's abnormalities extend into his love life as well, writes_ Rita Skeeter. 

_Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, the fourteen-year-old thought he had found solace at last in his close friend and classmate, muggle-born Colin Creevey, thirteen. Last Sunday after dinner, Harry Potter set out to ask Creevey to become his boyfriend. Yes, you read that right. Creevey is widely known to have been one of Potter's closest admirers at Hogwarts._ _"Yeah, he was head-over-heels for Potter," says fourth-year Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy. "I'm quite surprised they weren't together before now."_ _"Oh, Colin was always following Harry around and taking pictures," adds Pansy Parkinson, another fourth-year. "It was clear from the start that he had a crush on Potter. Of course, he hasn't had a camera for quite some time so these days he just follows Harry. It's sad, really."_ _It seems that some unknown event finally sparked Potter's romantic interest in the other boy, and possibly a sexual interest as well. Little did Harry know when he set out to ask for Creevey to date him that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with emotional loss._ _For after more than three years of playing with Harry Potter's emotions and finally getting the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion to give in to his advances, Creevey rejected Potter. His reason? He didn't believe Harry was being entirely forthcoming with his advances._ _"Well, everything is a game to Creevey, clearly." Continues Pansy Parkinson. "This must've been a sort of twisted love game for him. Make Potter fall for him, then knock Harry down."_ _While it was previously unknown that Harry Potter, or indeed Colin Creevey, identify as homosexuals, it is clear that regardless of sexuality this "love game" is a devious affair. Well-wishers of Harry Potter must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

Static was filling Colin's ears. His face was growing redder by the second, and he was at a loss for words. _How did she know?! She wasn't there! That's not even what it was like! And now I look like a delusional maniac!_

_Well, I always looked like that,_ Colin reasoned. _But now it looks like it was all purposeful!_ He felt the tears rising. 

"Colin?" Dennis asked concernedly. "Colin, are you going to be alright?"

Colin shook his head and wiped at his eyes as the tears began to fall. The static in his ears was fading away but was still very much there. Still, he could hear the other students sniggering around him. 

"Wh-where's Harry?" Colin asked as he stared up and down the long house table but saw no sign of him, Ron, or Hermione. 

"They left before you came in. Harry saw the story too. He looked pretty messed up."

"Can we go too?" Colin looked tearfully at his sweet, understanding younger brother. 

Dennis nodded, rising to his feet. "Of course!" He grabbed under Colin's arms and helped his brother to his feet. 

They made their way out of the Great Hall quick as they could, enduring catcalls and jeers, mostly from the Gryffindors and Slytherins. 

"Ignore them, Colin. Just ignore them" Dennis kept repeating in a soothing tone. Once they finally exited the Great Hall he began leading them down the halls towards the Transfiguration wing. Colin was sniffling and breathing deeply, unable to look where they were going. 

They soon stopped walking once Dennis was sure they were far enough away from the rest of the school. 

"Talk to me, Colin."

Colin wiped at his eyes again. "How did she know?" He asked, looking up into his brother's eyes. 

Dennis shook his head. "I dunno. Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Colin cried. "I don't care wh-what the other students say about me. Never h-have. But Rita wasn't there! Harry and I were the only ones! Th-that means H-Harry told her! H-he must really hate m-me now!" Colin fell forward, burying his face in Dennis' chest. Dennis found himself once again supporting his crying brother. 

"Hey! No! Colin, no! Harry looked just as surprised and upset as you were when he saw the article. He didn't do this. Don't you think if he had Rita would've included at least a quote from him in her article?"

Colin gave a muffled cough then pulled slowly back from Dennis. "R-really? You think so?"

Dennis nodded. "I know so!"

"But. . . If it wasn't Harry then how did she know what happened? I s-swear Rita wasn't there! D-Dumbledore banned her from the school!"

"I don't know, Colin." Dennis pulled his brother into a tight hug. "I don't know. But neither does Harry. And that's a plus, right? It wasn't him! Colin, it wasn't him!"

Colin gave a small smile that quickly faded away, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Y-yeah. . . It wasn't him."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was somehow simultaneously furious and heartbroken. He paced back and forth in front of Ron and Hermione in the hall below Divination Tower, his hands in his hair. 

"That _bitch_ has gone far enough!" He growled. "First Hagrid, Ludo Bagman, and even Mr. Weasley after the World Cup. And now this! How the hell is she doing it, though?"

"Hey, mate, calm down. It's not like her story will hold up!" Ron said, trying to be helpful. Hermione gave him a wide-eyed look and stepped on his foot. 

_"Ron!"_ she hissed. 

"What? It's true. Harry's not gay, yeah, and he's not interested in Creevey. People will realize that it's a load of dragon dung and move on."

Harry could feel his face growing red. He turned away from Ron and Hermione, staring at a painting of a group of nuns having tea. Ron's eyes went wide as he stared from Harry's red ears to Hermione's warning face. 

"Hold on. . . "

"Now you're getting it." Harry muttered shakily. Ron took a step back in surprise. 

"Wait. . . You mean you actually asked Colin out?!"

Harry nodded and Ron let out a deep breath. "Blimey mate! I'm sorry. . . I didn't know. . . Wasn't thinking. But are you OK? I mean, was what Skeeter wrote true?"

Harry turned back to them. "I'm mostly angry and shaken. But she was telling the truth. Well, for the most part, anyway. I did ask Colin out and he did turn me down. But he wasn't playing a. . . a 'love game' or whatever Skeeter called it. He had a reason. I just thought I'd get to deal with the rejection in private, and now the whole fucking Wizarding World knows!"

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!" Hermione flung herself into his arms. Harry was surprised but pleased. He hugged her back, looking at Ron. He seemed to be trying to come to terms with this new information. Harry was glad to see he didn't look angry or disgusted, just confused. 

"Hold on. . . I thought you liked Cho?" 

"Well, I did!" Harry replied. "Or at least I thought I did. I realize now I know I like Colin that I only really wanted to date Cho because guys are supposed to like pretty girls. I didn't actually know anything about her or what she's like, though." He rubbed his neck hard. "I actually haven't thought about her at all since about two weeks ago."

Hermione pulled back, releasing Harry. "What are you going to do, Harry?"

"Errm, about what?" He asked, uncertain about what she meant. 

"About Colin! He came out as the villain of the story in that article. Half the school is going to hate him because they think he was playing with your emotions, and the other half will hate him because they're thick and think it's wrong to be gay. And Colin is going to be heading into all of that relatively alone."

Harry shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?! He rejected me, so it's not like we're close right now."

"Do you care about him?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah, of course I do!" Harry replied angrily. 

"Well then it shouldn't matter that he rejected you, should it? You should be there to help him and keep everyone from picking the life out of him."

Harry felt shame spread over himself. Ron was right. He couldn't leave Colin to fend for himself just because he'd been rejected. It wasn't right!

"Then I'll go find him!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Hey, Creevey!"

_Just ignore them_ came Dennis' voice in Colin's mind as he walked to his first class of the day, Herbology. He hadn't even managed to make it out of the building yet and already the other students were accosting him. 

"Creevey! I'm talking to you!" Colin felt a hand grab his shoulder. He gasped as he was spun around and pushed against the hard stone wall of the corridor by none other than Seamus Finnigan! Several other Gryffindors had gathered around behind him, watching the confrontation. 

"Wh-what?" Colin asked shakily. 

"What d'you think?" Seamus replied angrily. "We've got a bone to pick with you!" 

Colin shrank back. The others chuckled. "Wh-why with me? Harry's the one who asked me out! I j-just said no." Colin winced, immediately realizing it had been the wrong thing to say. 

Seamus guffawed. "Oho! You think I give a rats arse about Harry being queer? Nah, he's the best damn Seeker Gryffindor have ever had! On top of that, he's the _real_ Hogwarts champion and my mate. We don't care if he sucks dick, eats pussy, does both or does neither."

"But what we can't sit by and let you get away with what you did to Him!" Piped up a fifth-year girl Colin had never spoken to before. The others all nodded in agreement. 

"But. . . But I didn't do anything to Harry!" Colin cried indignantly. 

"Come off it!" Seamus said. "We've all read that article. We know what you did, playing with Harry's emotions. You strung him along, made him want you, then crushed him! Don't you dare deny it. We've watched you for three years going after him." 

"That's not what happened!" Colin protested. "I just-"

"Oh, shut it!" Seamus pulled out his wand. Colin shrank back against the wall again, cowering.

"Maybe we should take away your voice?" Seamus said, stepping closer. "Then you wouldn't be able to play with his head."

"Lock his legs!" Someone else suggested. 

"Do a Moody and make him a ferret!" Called a third person. 

Colin, his eyes already red, started to cry again. He raised his hands in surrender. "P-please! I swear I didn't do it! It didn't happen like that!"

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

Everyone's heads turned quickly. Colin's heart leapt into his mouth as he saw Harry running down the hall, tucking a bit of old parchment into his robes. 

"Seamus, Dean, McClaggon, all of you! Leave Colin alone!"

Seamus blinked in surprise, looking confused. He lowered his wand slowly and eyed Harry curiously. "How can you defend him?!" 

"Rita lied. It didn't happen like that. He had a reason for turning me down. Believe me. Believe him!"

Colin had never been more thankful for Harry in his life. Well, maybe when he had saved the school from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Basilisk in Colin's first year. But this was a close second. 

Seamus backed away slowly. All eyes in the hall were on Harry. "Look, we don't want any trouble with you, Harry. We were doing this for you! But if you say it didn't happen like that then we'll leave him be."

"Speak for yourself!" Snorted a sixth-year. Harry turned his angry gaze on him and the boy looked away, color leaking out of his face. 

"All you need to know is that Rita Skeeter always twists things. Colin and I are fine. He's a fellow Gryffindor. Treat him like one." Harry moved to stand in front of Colin. 

The others all mumbled their apologies, looking ashamed and refusing to look directly at Colin. But he barely noticed. He was too busy looking at Harry. _Could it be he actually does care about me?_

Harry watched as all the other Gryffindors bustled away, heading for their various classes. Once the hall had cleared Harry turned to Colin, looking him over with concern on his face. 

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Here, come with me. I'll walk you to class. Herbology, right? I've got Divination, but I can be late." Harry started leading Colin away from the spot where he'd been ambushed. 

Colin wasn't sure if he should nod or shake his head. He decided on a noncommittal jerk of the head, then cleared his throat. "I'm alright. You got here just in time! Th-thank you, Harry." Colin looked up into Harry's face, blushing hard. 

"Of course! I wasn't about to let them hurt you just because of that awful Skeeter cow wrote! I only wish I knew how she found out!"

"S-so you didn't t-tell her?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Of course not! I'd never do that to you!"

Colin had known in his heart that Harry hadn't done it, especially after his talk with Dennis, but it still felt like a weight had been lifted from his soul just to hear the older boy say it. 

"So we're good then?" Harry asked. Colin nodded. 

"Good!" Harry hesitated. "Listen, Colin. . . I'm not gonna ask you out again. One rejection is enough for me. But I was thinking we could at least be friends? I mean real friends this time. Not just saying friendly hellos to each other in the halls."

Now it was Colin who looked surprised. "Of course! That's all I ever wanted! Well, not all, but. . . You know what I mean." He blushed again and Harry chuckled. 

"So. . . So what do we do? You know, as real friends?" Colin asked. 

Harry considered for a moment. "Well, to start maybe you could help me with that dragon egg clue? You know, the golden egg I won in the First Task. The Second Task is only a few weeks away, and I still haven't cracked the clue!"

"Yeah! Colin said excitedly. "But. . . I don't know how I can help."

Harry smiled as they made it into the Entrance Hall. "I got a tip from Cedric Diggory to take the egg to the Prefects' Bathroom. Got a password and everything. I've been sitting on it for a while, but with the next task coming up fast I figure I better do everything I can to work the egg out. I always end up missing something, though. I'd be lost without my friends. Maybe you could come with me tonight and we'll see what we can find out with it?" 

"I. . . Tonight? Uhh, alright, I-I guess," Colin stammered. "You sure you don't want Ron or Hermione to go with you instead?"

Harry waved him off as they walked out onto the vast sloping lawn of the Hogwarts Grounds, making for the Greenhouses. "Nah. This isn't the sort of thing I'd do with Hermione, and from what I've heard about the Prefect Bathroom it's probably best if I don't take Ron there. He'd never leave."

Colin cracked a smile. "What time should we go down, then?" 

"I'd say 11? Make sure it's empty that way. We can meet outside the Portrait Hole." Harry smiled back at Colin. "Well, it's set then!" It took all of Harry's willpower to not say _"it's a date!"_

"I'll let you walk the rest of the way to Herbology. There's no one around to mess with you, and as much as I'd prefer staying and talking to you, I really should be getting to Divination. Can't take you to solve that egg if I'm in detention!" Harry started jogging back up to the castle, leaving Colin with his dazed feelings of gratitude and confusion. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colin checked his watch furtively. It was ten past eleven at night. Harry was late. He hoped the Champion was actually going to show up. It was cold in the corridor outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Colin wasn't sure he could take much more from this day. 

The Gryffindors had kept true to their word, which had traveled fast through the school, and had, for the most part, left Colin alone. He'd still caught them staring, but they left him alone other than that. The Hufflepuffs had also mostly let him be. True to their nature they reserved judgment, and in some cases seemed to have seen through Rita Skeeter's lies and shown him pity and sympathy. It was the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins Colin had to look out for. Mainly the latter. Unlike the Gryffindors, they didn't care about what Colin had allegedly done to Harry. They taunted him ceaselessly throughout the day about being gay. 

So Colin had sat through lessons having paper aeroplanes thrown at him and snide comments made under passing students breaths. "Queervey" and "Cocklin" were the unoriginal favorites of the other students. 

At last the Portrait Hole began to swing open. Colin moved forward eagerly as Harry stepped out, holding the same old bit of parchment Colin had seen earlier and the silvery cloak Colin had noticed in the bottom of Harry's trunk. The one he'd never seen Harry wear. And tucked under Harry's right arm was the large golden egg he'd won from the Hungarian Horntail in the First Task. It had been an impressive feat too! Colin remembered watching the First Task and feeling like his heart would leap or drop out of his chest at any second. 

"Sorry!" Harry gasped, closing the portrait hole behind him. "Fred and George cornered me. Seemed to think my being gay was something to celebrate. It wasn't an actual party or anything, but still! I only just got away!" Harry looked slightly disheveled. Colin was all too familiar with the twins and their modus operandi and waved an understanding hand through the air. 

"'S alright, Harry." He eyed the cloak curiously. "Why're you bringing that, though? Surely you don't need a cloak for anything tonight?"

Harry's eyes gleamed mischievously. "You're gonna love this!" He turned to the side, holding the egg awkwardly out with his elbow. "Could you hold that?" 

Colin nodded and took the egg. Harry smirked and held up the cloak, letting it unfurl. "Watch and learn! This is the key to my success! Well, this and the map."

"Map?" Colin looked puzzled, but Harry ignored his question. He looked Colin in the eyes, then threw the cloak over himself. He _vanished!_ Colin gaped loudly, staring at the spot where Harry had been only a second before. 

"Cool, eh?" Came Harry's voice from the same spot. Colin held out a shaking hand and took a step forward. 

"Woah, careful with what you're gonna grab!" Harry's voice sounded again through the hall. Colin froze and a second later Harry reappeared, pulling the cloak off himself like a blanket and folding it over his elbow. Colin saw his hand had been inches from jabbing into Harry's neck. 

"An invisibility cloak!" Colin breathed, lowering his arm. "Guess that's why I've never seen you wear it before!" 

Harry nodded. "We'll have to both fit under here, but Ron, Hermione and I do it all the time, so we should be fine." Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped the old parchment he was holding. He murmured something under his breath and ink started to spread over the surface. 

Colin gasped again when he realized it was a map! A map of Hogwarts. Clearly the one Harry had just mentioned. But as he leaned closer Colin noticed that was hardly the most interesting part. There were moving labeled dots all over the map. Harry scanned it quickly, then pointed at two dots at the end of a corridor. 

"That's us!" He said. "Outside Gryffindor tower. We need to get here." He pointed to a large room halfway across the map from them. "Looks like McGonagall is in bed, Snape is in his office, and Filtch is prowling through the Trophy Room, so we should have a straight shot, but we still need to use the cloak and stay quiet until we get there, just in case."

Harry threw the cloak back over himself and held it up for Colin. "Come on then, no time to waste."

Colin hesitated. His heart was fluttering and adrenaline was pumping through his veins, urging him to go with Harry. But something was holding him back. The fear and the hope that this trip, this date, would turn into something _more._ He was certain that Harry was going to use this as an opportunity to try and get with him again. It was what Colin would've done in the same position, anyway. And he was inclined to let Harry try, especially after seeing how the older boy truly did care about him. 

But he was afraid. Afraid that if he went with Harry and turned him down again he would be denying himself happiness while hurting Harry's feelings. He was also afraid that if he said yes to the black-haired boy he would be playing right into the image of a manipulative fanboy that the whole school had of him, and would be betraying the reason he'd originally turned Harry down for. 

"Colin?" Harry looked at him with concern. Colin shook his head fast, clearing his thoughts. 

"S-sorry!" He stepped forward under the cloak with Harry. The older boy closed the cloak around them, linked arms with Colin, and began leading them through the castle. 

They walked for nearly fifteen minutes in silence. Harry kept his eyes on the magical map, ensuring that their path was clear. They had to press against the wall once and remain absolutely still when Peeves floated by. He was too unpredictable to be alerted to their presence. 

Finally they stopped in front of a solid-looking dark wooden door. Harry said "Pine Fresh" in a clear voice, and the door swung silently open for them. They hurried inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Harry removed the cloak and the two boys turned to look at the room. 

Colin's eyes went wide for what felt like the hundredth time that day and he nearly dropped the golden egg. The bathroom was enormous! With vaulted stone ceilings, a moving stained glass portrait of a mermaid on the far end, and clean toilet stalls lining the walls. But the most impressive part of the room was the swimming pool sized "bathtub" set into the floor in the middle of the room. Dozens and dozens of jewel-encrusted faucets lined the sides of the tub, and there was even a diving board set over the deep end. 

"This is fantastic!" Colin breathed and Harry nodded in agreement. In unison they moved forward towards the pool. Colin set the egg down by the side of the pool's shallow end and made his way around its perimeter. He and Harry began turning random faucets on, watching as hot water, multicolored bubbles, and various scented soaps spilled out of each. 

The pool-sized tub filled surprisingly quickly. After only a couple of minutes it was brimming with hot water and bubbles with a scent that reminded Colin of tropical fruits. He and Harry made their way back around the pool, turning off all the faucets, then met at the front by the steps that led down into the steaming water. 

"Right then! Get undressed and hurry inside before the water cools down." Harry began tugging off his robes. 

Colin's mouth fell open as Harry stripped down to his underwear. He quickly turned away from the older boy as Harry's hands reached to remove his underwear. 

Harry noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? I don't care if you look. It's nothing you've never seen before."

Colin's face burned red. He longed to turn around and watch Harry strip for him. In fact, nothing would have pleased him more! He kept his back turned, however. Harry shrugged and took off his underwear. 

"Suit yourself," he slowly stepped into the hot pool. Colin heard him gasp as his muscles relaxed. Harry moved deeper into the pool then turned and looked at him. 

"You can turn around now. I'm all covered in bubbles. Nothing to see."

Slowly Colin turned his head to look over his shoulder. Harry was half right. His lower body was well hidden by thick white and pink bubbles. But there was indeed a sight to be seen, and that was Harry's top half. Despite the horrific treatment by the muggles he lived with, Harry had developed an athlete's body. It was still the thin, toned form of a Seeker, but athletic nonetheless. 

"Go on! Get undressed and come join me!" Harry swam over to the wall of the pool and snatched up the golden egg, then turned his attention back on Colin. "This isn't gonna solve itself."

Colin gulped, heart pounding in his ears. "Are. . . Are you gonna turn away while I get undressed?" 

Harry tilted his head. "Do you want me to?" 

The question stumped Colin. He knew that his deepest desire was for Harry to not only see him naked, but to want to see him naked. And he definitely saw that desire in the green eyes behind Harry's round glasses. And yet he still felt as if anything sexual with Harry would be wrong, despite the black-haired boy having forgiven him. Besides, after seeing how well-endowed Harry was, Colin found himself feeling anxious about the other boy seeing him naked. _What if he doesn't like what he sees?! I'm so much smaller than him. . . ._

"I don't know!" Colin confessed. He turned to face Harry fully, but looked away in embarrassment. 

"Tell you what," Harry set the golden egg back down, "why don't I take off my glasses while you get undressed. I won't be able to see anything but your outline. I'll put them back on once you're in the pool with me and we'll see what happens from there." 

Colin nodded quickly, agreeing wholeheartedly with Harry's suggestion. He felt his skin tingle as Harry removed his glasses, setting them aside with the egg next to the pool. Colin took a deep breath, then began to tug off his robes. 

As promised, Harry was only able to see a blurred outline of Colin's body. As the robes came off the black blur changed to one the color of sand. Harry's eyesight wasn't so terrible he couldn't make out individual limbs and even fingers, but it was poor enough that he was unable to see any details. Everything lacked definition and personality. 

Colin stared directly into Harry's face as his robes fell to the floor. His nipples went hard as they came in contact with cool air. He could see Harry trying to focus on his body, but he knew Harry never would be able to. At the start of the school year back in September, the Gryffindors had all gathered in the common room, and those few who wore glasses passed them around for their fellow students to try on. Colin had been able to see through most of them, though some made his vision a little foggy. But when Harry's had reached him he hadn't been able to make out much of anything! And when Colin had removed them they'd left him with a small throbbing headache, a testament to Harry's extremely poor eyesight. 

There was only one item of clothing left to remove. Colin almost wanted to keep on the black underwear into the pool. But his conflicting feelings concerning himself and Harry along with the fact that he didn't have a dry change of clothes convinced him to take them off (although it was mainly his feelings for Harry that convinced him, seeing as there existed a spell that could dry out his wet underwear). And so, with shaking hands and Harry watching, Colin tugged off his underwear. They fell down around his ankles, and he stepped quickly out of them.

Harry breathed a deep sigh as he watched Colin go completely naked. He could just barely make out the outline of Colin's penis, but again could make out no details. He couldn't even tell what size the boy was. Still, it was enough for Harry to start getting hard beneath the bubbles and hot water. 

"Ok. . . I'm coming in now!" Colin's voice sounded shaky and high as he began to walk forward. He stepped slowly down into the pool and felt his muscles instantly relax. The water felt perfect! Hot but not scalding, and cool enough that he could sink in it down to his neck without fear of overheating. While Colin's muscles felt relaxed, his heart and mind were still highly nervous. He knew that this was a sexual ploy by Harry, or at the very least a romantic one. And yet Colin was still here. In fact, he was inclined to let Harry come onto him in any way he wanted. 

_Does that make me a bad person? A hypocrite?_ Colin wondered mournfully. _I rejected him over sex and now I want him to feel me up!_

"You still coming in?" Harry called teasingly. 

Colin gulped and made up his mind. He descended the rest of the steps quickly into the hot water, his lower half now hidden in the bubbles. 

"Alright, you can put your glasses back on."

Harry looked away from Colin for the first time since he'd removed his glasses, searching for them on the poolside. "Errr, I can't actually see where I put them. Mind coming over and grabbing them for me?" He sounded embarrassed, but Colin thought he heard a hint of hope and mischief in Harry's voice. 

"Of course!" Colin heard his mouth say despite the fact that he hadn't thought this through at all. And suddenly his legs were walking forward, taking him to the side of the pool with Harry. 

"Thanks!" Harry said as Colin reached him. He reached over and placed a gentle hand on Colin's lower back. 

Colin felt as if he'd been zapped by electricity. His breath caught in his throat and his heart nearly stopped. Harry's hand was only two or three inches from Colin's ass and pressed against bare, wet skin. And he _wanted_ Harry to move the hand down further, consequences be damned! Colin blushingly started to get hard as he imagined Harry groping his ass as they bathed in the hot water. 

Harry cleared his throat, jerking the boy back to reality. "Oh! Right, sorry!" Colin reached out of the pool and grabbed Harry's glasses, then turned to face his crush, the crush he'd tried for the past two weeks to get over. But now he just wanted Harry to kiss him, and to feel Harry's hands all over his body, especially all the places no one else had ever touched before. 

Colin took a step forward and reached up to place Harry's glasses back on his face. Their hard cocks were only centimeters away from touching under the water, and Harry's hand was slowly, slowly sliding down to Colin's ass, just as the younger boy had wished for. Colin slid the glasses into place and Harry smiled as his vision was restored. He began leaning forward, closing the gap between not only his and Colin's lips, but their cocks as well! The tips of their heads brushed ever so slightly together, making Colin's heart flutter, as Harry leaned in even more. Colin closed his eyes and tilted his head up, knowing he'd feel Harry's lips against his at any second.

"Oh, it's you two."

Harry and Colin jerked apart, practically pushing each other away. Colin fell backward on his ass in the shallow end and felt his hair get doused in warm water. He jerked to his feet, sputtering, and he and Harry both looked around for the source of the voice. 

"Over here." It was a mournful yet high-pitched female voice that came from one of the bathroom stalls set into the far wall. As Harry and Colin turned their heads to look they saw a pale ghost of a teenage girl floating inside the middle stall. 

_"Myrtle?!"_ Harry gasped in disbelief. Colin had no clue who Myrtle was. He'd never seen this Hogwarts ghost before in all his three years at the school. 

The ghost girl floated forwards, looking at the two boys almost tearfully. "I thought the pretty one had come back. Cedric." She spotted the golden egg behind Harry and Colin and sniffed. "He had one of those as well. Made awful noise until he figured out putting it _in_ the water."

"Myrtle, what are you doing here?!" Harry hissed. "Were you spying on us?! And. . . Wait, did you say Cedric put it in the water?"

The ghost sighed. "Normally I don't come in here. Last time somebody accidentally flushed my toilet with me in it. I managed to get away before I would've ended up in the lake and made it in here instead, with Cedric."

Colin's heart was only just slowing down to normal speed, but he was certain he'd heard the ghost correctly. The problem was her words made no sense. _Her toilet?! The Lake? Cedric?_

"I ended up in here on purpose today," she continued in the same sorrowful tone. "My bathroom was filled with giggling girls. They kept talking about you, Harry, and another boy." She shot a curious look at Colin and he felt himself go red again. "But I wanted to be alone so I drifted over here through the pipes. 

"As for spying on you, I was in the S bend when I heard you talking. I only just came out."

"Yeah, so did I, apparently." Harry smiled. It felt good to be able to joke about what had happened. "So, you said Cedric put the egg in the water?" Harry hurried on, turning red as Colin gave him a disbelieving look. 

"Oh yes!" Myrtle giggled. "It took him ages! So much shrieking from that egg before he found out. And what a dreadful noise, too! I would have left to get away from it, but when Cedric figured it out all the bubbles were gone." She giggled again. 

Harry turned to look at Colin, an eyebrow lifted. "Worth a try, eh? Erm, thanks Myrtle, but would you mind going back to your toilet now? Actually, it's late at night so your bathroom will be empty."

She left without another word (though she did roll her eyes), diving into her stall and back down the toilet. Harry and Colin turned to face each other again. Both boys still longed to feel each other, but the mood was killed. There was nothing left to do but work out the egg. 

"Who was that?!" Colin asked in a disbelieving voice. 

"Moaning Myrtle. She helped me figure out all the Basilisk stuff in your first year. She mainly just stays in her bathroom."

Colin wasn't sure he completely understood, but decided to drop it. "Right. Shall we do this egg thing, then?" 

Harry nodded. They moved back over to the edge of the pool and Harry lifted up the golden egg. "OK, let's go even deeper." They made their way into the middle of the pool. The water now rose up to Colin's shoulders. 

"Together?" Harry asked, holding out the egg just barely over the water. 

"Together!" Colin nodded and placed his hands on the egg as well. They pushed the egg below the surface. Harry took a deep breath, then opened the egg, and both boys sank down under the water. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still, at least we know it's Mermaids!" Colin said. 

"But how am I supposed I breathe underwater in the Black Lake for an hour?!" Harry said, sounding shellshocked and panicked. 

"Hey, we'll figure it out!" Colin grabbed Harry's hand before he could stop himself. "I'll help you with research and everything!" 

They were on their way back to Gryffindor tower from the Prefect Bathroom. They'd listened to the message hidden in the egg multiple times until it dawned on them what it meant: Harry would have to retrieve a something he treasured from the depths of the Black Lake. 

It had been Colin who figured out the message had come from a Merperson. Professor Grubbly-Plank had talked about them when she'd taken over for Professor Hagrid recently. He'd recognized the aspect of the message where it was indecipherable above water and made the connection to mermaids when he looked up and saw the large stained glass mural in the Prefect Bathroom. 

Colin had wanted so badly to steal looks at Harry's naked body while they were both underwater listening to the mermaid message, but both boys knew all the soap they had poured into the pool would have left them crying and in pain had they opened their eyes for even a second beneath the water. Colin thought he would get his chance when they climbed out of the pool to get dressed and dry off. In fact, both boys were eager to steal looks at one another. But when the time came neither of them could bring themselves to look without permission from the other, and they were both too nervous to ask. They kept their backs to one another until they were fully dressed. 

"Thanks, Colin. Really. But I've never even heard of anything that would let me breathe underwater for an hour!" 

"Nor have I," Colin admitted, "but that's the point of research! We're far from having completed our education, and they'd never make an impossible task. What would be the point? Tomorrow you tell Ron and Hermione what you learned, and we can all go to- AAHHH! Shit!" 

The two teens had been so preoccupied with the reveal of the Second Task that they had accidentally stepped on a vanishing step as they'd ascended a staircase and fallen inside down to above their knees. It was second nature to most Hogwarts students to jump that particular step, and normally only Neville Longbottom got stuck in it. 

But that wasn't the worst of it. Harry's fingers, still slightly slick from the pool, had been unable to keep hold of the heavy golden egg when he'd fallen into the step. It had bounced with loud, hard metallic clangs all the way down the staircase. Harry and Colin winced with each clang. The egg hit the landing below them hardest of all and burst open. 

Harry and Colin froze beneath the invisibility cloak as an earsplitting wail cut through the still night air. It was unbelievably loud and echoed seemingly forever through the stone corridors. 

Almost immediately the two boys heard fast and heavy footsteps that were severely muted by the unearthly wailing. Seconds later Filch burst onto the scene, panting heavily. "PEEEEVVVVEEEEESSSS!!!" He cried over the sound of the egg, shaking his fist in the air. He hobbled over to it and closed it quickly, then held the egg to his chest like it was something precious. 

"You've been stealing!" He shouted. "This belongs to a Hogwarts Champion! I'll have you expelled for this! At long last!" 

To Harry and Colin's horror Filch began to walk up the stairs directly at them! They were stuck fast, unable to move, much less get out of the way. It would be impossible to avoid the elderly caretaker. 

And then "Argus!" The gruff voice called strong and steady out of the dark. Filch paused only three steps from Colin and Harry, and turned to gaze at the empty landing below them. There was a dull _clunk. . . clunk. . . clunk,_ and none other than Mad-Eye Moody stepped out of the shadows. Harry's already frozen heart nearly dropped out of his chest. He knew from experience that Moody's magical eye could see under invisibility cloaks. 

And indeed Moody's large electric blue eye swiveled independent of its dark counterpart to look up the stairs. It fell instantly upon Harry and Colin and his mouth fell open in shock. But to Harry's surprise and gratitude, Moody kept quiet about his and Colin being there. 

"What's that you've got there?" He asked roughly, nodding at the golden egg Filch was holding. 

"I'll tell you what this is!" Filch said, an edge of glee in his voice. "It's my ticket to have us rid of Peeves once and for all! He stole this here egg from a Triwizard champion and thought he'd have fun waking up the whole school by tossing it down the stairs! I'm off to see Professor Dumbledore now." Filch's voice sounded much happier than it should have under the circumstances.

Harry shook his head desperately and waved his hands, trying to catch Moody's attention. Colin stared at him questioningly for a moment, then put two and two together and realized Mad-Eye could see them. 

Moody caught the movement and gave a small nod of understanding. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Argus," he growled. The gleeful look slid off Filch's face.

"Wh-what do you mean?! Peeves has to answer for this!"

"Aye, he does. But it's nearly two O'clock! Let the Headmaster have his sleep. Go see him in the morning," Moody paused, "Well, later in the morning. Name me as a witness if you must. As for that egg, give it to me. It needs to be returned to its proper owner." Moody held out a gnarled, scarred hand. 

Filch looked as if Christmas had been canceled. "But. . . But. . ." He clutched the egg tighter to his chest. 

"Now!" Moody commanded, tightening a hand on his walking stick while keeping the other one held out to Filch steady. 

Filch gave in, looking heartbroken. He began trudging back down the stairs and handed the egg shakily over to Moody. 

"There's a good lad!" Said the ex-auror. His blue eye rolled backward to stare out the back of his head. "Why don't you go bug Severus? He's on his way now anyway, no doubt wondering what all that racket was." Moody jerked his head over his shoulder down a dark corridor behind him. "Go on, now!" 

Filch didn't need to be told twice. He scurried off down the corridor, leaving Moody alone with Harry and Colin. Moody stood still for a moment, eye watching Filch leave to make sure they were truly alone, then hurried up the stairs to Colin and Harry. 

"What were you two thinking?!" He growled, setting the egg down so he could pull them out of the false stair. "Sneaking around so late at night!" 

"S-sorry, professor. And thank you," Harry gasped. "We were just solving that egg."

Moody's locked both eyes on Colin, who gulped nervously. "Here," he picked up the egg and shoved it under the cloak into Harry's arms. "I'll take you two to Gryffindor tower." He began to walk quickly up the rest of the stairs and gestured for Harry and Colin to follow. Not wanting to get in any more trouble they hurried after him. 

"So you two boys were just trying to solve this egg, eh?" Moody asked a couple minute later as they moved through the school. He sounded skeptical, but then there was rarely a time when he didn't. 

"Well yeah!" Harry responded. 

Moody snorted. "Oh really? I do read _Witch Weekly,_ you know. Get it for the recipes since I cook most of my own food. You sure you two weren't also up to something. . . _else?"_

Both boys faces turned dark red. They mouthed wordlessly, trying to come up with indignant refutations. 

"That's what I thought," Moody said as they turned a corner and came within sight of the Fat Lady. "Listen, Potter, I don't care what you get up to at night so long as no one gets hurt and you do it quietly. Understand?"

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say. Moody gave him an approving wink, then pushed the two boys forward. "This is where I leave you. Make sure you get to bed, now. I'll know if you don't." 

And with that Moody turned and began to walk back the way they'd just come, leaving Harry and Colin standing feet away from the Fat Lady feeling unbelievably lucky and unbelievably confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the blue balls. This is turning into quite the slow burn fic! I know I keep saying this, but things will pick up sexually next chapter!
> 
> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwz86XHCMdU


	5. By and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's been exactly one month since I last updated this fic, so I know it's time I post again. Now, originally this chapter was twice as long, making it a good 14,000 words. But that's ridiculous so I cut it in half. You'll get the rest #Soon

COLIN SHUFFLED NERVOUSLY alongside Professor Moody as they walked slowly toward the large stone gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. Moody's wooden leg sent echoing clunks through the hall that did nothing to better Colin's poor mood. He didn't know why he was being brought before the headmaster, but he had his suspicions. 

There was a strict rule against the Triwizard Champions having help in the tournament. Each champion was supposed to do everything on their own. Yet for the past few weeks since that night in the Prefect Bathroom Colin could often be seen helping Harry pour through spellbooks in the library alongside Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Could it be that Dumbledore had noticed and was going to tell Colin off? 

Yet this was the night before the Second Task, far too late to stop Colin from helping Harry out in the tournament. Plus, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, and they had helped Harry research just as much as Colin had. He glanced at Professor Moody. Could this be about the night weeks ago when the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had caught Harry and Colin out of bed? That was Colin's only other guess, but since Moody had all but sworn to keep his and Harry's secret it seemed about as likely as the other theory. 

"Pepper Imps," Moody growled when they reached the gargoyle. It sprung to life and leapt aside. The bare wall that had been behind the statue split apart, sliding aside to reveal a spiral staircase that was slowly moving upwards. It looked rather like an escalator to Colin, who despite his confusion and sense of foreboding felt impressed. 

"Come on then, Creevey," Moody growled, though there seemed to be more warmth in his voice than usual. He and Colin stepped forward into the staircase and the wall closed back behind them. They began rising slowly upward, going higher and higher. They continued to climb for another minute, though it felt like ages to Colin, whose heart beat harder and harder with anticipation the closer they grew to the top. Finally, just as Colin was beginning to grow disoriented from the ever circular upwards motion of the stairs, a tall oak door appeared at the height of the stairs. There was a brass knocker on the front shaped like a Griffin. 

Moody placed a hand behind Colin's elbow as they stepped off the staircase and onto the stone landing before the door. The ex-auror strode forward, sending a single solitary _clunk_ through the tight space. He ignored the ornate knocker altogether and pushed the door open. 

"In you go, son," he said. Colin walked forward stiffly, unsure of what to expect from this visit. 

Professor Dumbledore's office was everything Colin had imagined it might be. It was lit with a warm orange glow that lit up shelves and desks covered with the most wondrous and peculiar objects, many of which were spinning ceaselessly and emitting odd noises or puffs of smoke. The office contained enough curious fascinations to keep Colin entertained for hours on end if need be. Yet the office was also packed with people. 

Professor Dumbledore and the four heads of house, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout, stood out most immediately to Colin at the head of the office by Dumbledore's large wooden desk. And upon turning his head to the right Colin laid eyes on Igor Karkaroff, the head of Durmstrang, Madame Maxime, head of Beaubaton, Ludo Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games  & Sports, and strangely enough Percy Weasley. They were all standing in front of an open cage which held the most magnificent, fiery plumed bird Colin had ever seen, and they were all staring directly at him. 

Colin blushed and looked away to his right. His was surprised to see Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, and a pretty girl who looked slightly younger than Colin, who he was certain was Fleur Delacour's sister. They were all standing in front of a wall covered with portraits of old men who appeared to be asleep, though Colin thought he saw one of them open an eye for a spilt-second before closing it again quickly. 

"Wh-what's going on?" Colin stepped forward nervously and the oak door closed behind him. Dumbledore straightened and moved swiftly around his desk. 

"Thank you all for coming. I know this must be very confusing for you," he nodded at Colin, Hermione, Cho, and the little girl. "But now that we are all here, it is time to explain everything." 

Dumbledore strode forward and beckoned the nervous teens closer. They walked forward slowly, hardly daring to breathe. 

"That's better," Dumbledore smiled warmly at them. "Now, I have gathered you all here tonight to discuss the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament." His voice was calm and quiet, yet everyone in the room heard what the Headmaster was saying very clearly. 

"Do any of you know anything about the specifics of the Second Task?" Dumbledore asked. The other three children all shook their heads quickly, but Colin was frozen, unable to answer truthfully. Dumbledore turned his electric blue eyes upon him and raised one wispy grey eyebrow. "Mr. Creevey, do you have any knowledge of the Second Task?"

Colin slowly shook his head. "N-no. . . No sir!" He replied and a shaky, cracked voice. 

"Ah, of course not. The Champions would be the only ones who know what's to come, and as they are supposed to work alone in this tournament. . ." Dumbledore's tone of voice told Colin quite clearly that he knew the boy was lying, yet his smiling eyes held no trace of anger or disapproval. On the contrary, Colin thought he noted a hint of encouragement and respect on Dumbledore's aged face. 

"Well then, allow me to explain the Task, and your roles in it, in clear terms to you," Dumbledore continued softly. "The task itself is, at a glance, simple. There is a Mermish tribe at the bottom of the Black Lake. They have most graciously agreed to help us in this task. We recorded a message from them, a clue of sorts, in the eggs the Champions won in the First Task. When deciphered it tells the Champions about tomorrow's task. Something precious has been taken from each of the Champions, and it resides in the lake with the Merpeople. The Champions will have an hour to retrieve these stolen items." Dumbledore paused, ensuring that everyone was following him. Colin caught a sour look on Percy Weasley's face as he watched the Headmaster speak. Evidently he wanted to be the one explaining the task. 

"Now, what we failed to tell the Champions is that these stolen items are not, in fact, personal belongings, but are the people nearest and dearest to their hearts. That would be you four," he nodded at Colin and the three girls standing beside him. 

"We all," Dumbledore gestured to the adults in the room, "are going to put you four under a spell that will give you a deep sleep and enable you to breathe underwater. You will, of course, be able to refuse to be a part of this, but know that if you agree you will all be perfectly safe. The Champions will try to rescue you, and should they fail you will be returned free from harm. Though we've told the Champions, as an additional motivator, that past an hour you will be lost to them forever." Dumbledore's tone darkened as he said the last part. It was clear he disapproved of the lie delivered to the Champions, and he shot a look at Ludo Bagman, who was trying and failing to look serious as he bounced on the balls of his feet. 

It took Colin a moment to think over Dumbledore's words. His brain was still foggy from nervousness. But slowly, as understanding dawned on him, his heart swelled. _I'm Harry's dearest treasure?!_

"I have brought Professors McGonagall and Flitwick here because they are your heads of house," Dumbledore nodded at Colin, Cho, and Hermione. "Professors Snape and Sprout are here because they brewed the potion that will keep you asleep until your Champion retrieves you," it was clear that Dumbledore wanted the three girls and Colin to understand everything that was happening. 

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Weasley are here because they are our event organizers. Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff are here because they are judges in the Tournament. Now, do any of you have any questions?"

There was silence. It seemed none of them could think of anything to say. But Dumbledore gave them time, smiling patiently at the four kids until the little girl with blonde hair raised her hand timidly. 

"Yes, Ms. Delacour?" Dumbledore nodded politely at her. 

"Vhy. . . Vhy 'ave I been chosen?" She asked through a thick French accent. "I vos only 'ere to wotch my seester in ze Tournament." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I am aware. And we've already spoken with your parents. But you are the person your sister cares for the most. And you three," Dumbledore inclined his head at Colin, Cho, and Hermione, "have struck up romantic relationships with the other Champions, hence our decisions to use you." 

The others all looked as though this made sense to them, but Colin's head was buzzing. _Harry and I aren't involved. Despite our best efforts we're both still single._

Dumbledore seemed to know Colin's confusion and turned his head to look at the boy. "Mr. Creevey, do you have a comment?" 

Colin tugged at his right sleeve. "Well. . . It's just that Harry and I aren't in a relationship. I mean, we're friends, but we're n-not dating or anything." He blushed as he heard the disappointment in his own voice. He glanced over and caught Hermione staring intently at him with a sympathetic look on her face. 

Dumbledore only smiled broader. "Be that as it may, Harry still cares for you in a deep and passionate manner. Right now you are precious to him. We didn't make the decision to use you lightly. But if you think we made a mistake we could send you on your way and bring in Ronald Weasley instead?" 

Colin gulped before his heart could jump from his lips. He could feel the color draining from his face as he stood there, embarrassed. Had Harry's affection for him really been that obvious even to professor Dumbledore? The other students knowing was one thing, but that Harry cared enough for Colin that the staff and Ministry of Magic had taken notice. . . ?!

Colin wasn't sure how to react. Half of him wanted to whoop and dance with joy right there in front of everyone. The other half wanted to go crawl under a rock where no one could see the shocked look on his face. He ended up frozen to the spot, mouth opened in insecurity. 

"Well then!" Ludo Bagman stepped forward, a grin crossing his boyish face. "All that's left now is for you four to state your consent. As Albus said, you can tell us no if you'd rather not participate. But who'd want that? Imagine the romance of being saved by your lover," he addressed Colin, Cho, and Hermione. "And the stories you'll be able to tell! You can say that you were more than just spectators at the Triwizard Tournament!"

Percy Weasley stepped forward, pulling out several rolls of parchment from his robes. "As Mr. Crouch's personal assistant I am qualified to make the representation of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," he said importantly. He began passing out the rolls of parchment to the four stolen treasures. Colin took his with numb excitement. 

"I will also be standing in as a judge for the second task tomorrow while Mr. Crouch is ill," Percy puffed out his chest. "Now then, these are contracts saying you agree to be in the tournament. They state that you will be as safe as you are here and now, but you also recognize the risks involved."

Colin slowly unrolled his parchment and read through the tight scrawl of a quill. It said basically what Percy had just told him, though it went much more in depth. Colin found he could scarce pay attention, however, due to the buzzing exaltation in his head. _I'm Harry's treasure! Not Ron, Hermione, Cho, or anyone else. Me!_ A grin began to spread over his face. The other three looked stoic and unemotional, but Colin couldn't help but smile. 

He looked up and saw Dumbledore watching him with a similar smile on his white-bearded face. Colin blushed but for once didn't look away. He was filled with a strange new courage and determination. Nothing could pop this warm bubble that had grown in his heart! Not even Professor Snape glowering at him from the corner. 

Percy Weasley passed out quills next. The others still looked slightly hesitant, but Colin scribbled his name at the bottom of the page almost immediately, his heart beating harder and harder with every letter. Soon the others all followed suit and Percy came back around to collect the rolls of parchment and quills. 

"Right then, I'll be off!" He said pompously. "I shall see all of you on the morrow." He swept quickly from the room and passed Mad-Eye Moody, who was guarding the door and humming to himself under his breath. 

Professor Snape now stepped forward. His lip curled slightly as he looked over the four teens. From his sleeve he produced four small green vials. He thrust one wordlessly into Colin's hand and did the same with the others, then swished his cloak and moved to stand by Dumbledore. 

"Drink," he instructed. "There are two stages of the potion. The first is a general deep sleep. The second occurs once you are delivered to the water. You will begin to dream. The potion will only be reversed when you reach the surface after your Champion has rescued you." His eyes seemed to be drilling into Colin and Colin alone. "Drink," he repeated sourly. 

Slowly, with a hand shaking from excitement as much as nerves, Colin uncorked his vial. He sniffed it curiously, but found that there was no scent to the potion. Colin shot one last look at Professor Dumbledore, who gave him an encouraging nod, then he tipped the contents of the vial into his mouth. Unfortunately, the potion wasn't tasteless as well as scentless. It tasted intensely of licorice and leaves. The taste was so strong Colin almost retched, but a vision of Harry coming heroically to his rescue swam through his head and Colin forced himself to swallow. 

His eyes instantly closed and Colin felt his legs fall asleep. There was a fast _clunk clunk clunk_ and he felt Professor Moody grab him gently under the arms and lower him to the floor. The last thing Colin heard before the potion brought him completely under was Professor Dumbledore. 

"Ah, young love."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was looking around wildly, trying to find his friends. It was a cool morning of February 24th, and all the schools had gathered in magical stands by the Black Lake to watch the Second Task. Harry had only just waded into the shimmering waters and disappeared into the depths after chewing something. But Colin and Hermione were nowhere to be seen!

As a welcoming gesture of goodwill and acceptance, Ron had asked Colin if he and his brother would like to watch the task together with Hermione and him. Colin had gleefully accepted, and it had only been a week earlier that Ron had asked, so surely the blond boy hadn't forgotten. Dennis Creevey had found Ron with no problem, but he claimed he hadn't seen his older brother since the night before at dinner. 

Ron had thought he and Colin had been getting on nicely, too. They'd talked and laughed with Harry and Hermione as they all researched magical methods of prolonged submergence in the library, and after the second week of this Colin had started to feel like one of the group, despite (or perhaps because of) the many stolen glances between himself and Harry. 

The third-year boy was very good at researching, too. Not as good as Hermione, but fair enough in his own right. He'd even found what the four had, at the time, thought the answer might be. It was a spell in a book called _Difficult Spells & Their Simple Muggle Counterparts_ known as the Bubblehead Charm. They had all dropped research for the space of a week to try and teach Harry how to conjure the replenishing air bubble around his head, using the pool in the Prefect bathroom on breaks (Harry had advised them all to wear swimsuits and kept glancing at the bathroom stalls while they were in there). Strangely, Colin seemed to stay behind whenever they ventured to the Prefect bathroom, and only showed up once out of the many times they went there to practice. He and Harry always blushed whenever Ron or Hermione even mentioned the place. 

Soon enough Harry was able to conjure the bubble, but he was never able to maintain it for more than five minutes. So the idea was scrapped and they'd returned to researching. 

Ron looked down at Dennis. "You sure you haven't seen him? Your brother, I mean." 

Dennis shook his head. "Nope. Like I said, he never came back after Dinner last night. He told me he was heading to the library to help you lot do more research, so I just assumed that's why I never saw him back in the common room."

"He never showed up to help us last night either." Ron looked puzzled and slightly hurt. "And Fred & George came and got Hermione before she'd gotten halfway through her first book! Said Professor McGonagall needed to see her. After that Harry and I gave up and went back to Gryffindor Tower. Mind, Harry must've found something that worked because he hasn't come up for air yet."

Dennis shook his head as Ludo Bagman began his commentary on what was happening below the surface. How the head of Magical Games and Sports knew what was taking place with the Champions no one knew. Though he seemed to only have vague information. Dennis looked worried. "Don't worry, Ron. We'll find them!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry could breathe! Or, sort of breathe. The Gillyweed had worked as promised, and he had grown gills and flippers to enable him to swim faster & to filter air from the water. The searing cold Harry had first felt upon stepping into the lake had also been transformed into a light coolness. 

While is eyesight had also been augmented, it was still difficult to make out much of anything. Harry had no idea which direction was which, or if the dark green and grey shapes that loomed from the shadowy depths would be plant or Giant Squid, old wood or Mermaid. 

But two things were certain: whatever had been stolen would be with the Merpeople, and they were bound to live at the very bottom of the Black Lake. So he followed the downward slope of the lake floor, eyes casting shiftily around him for any signs of danger. Mostly Harry only saw small grey fish and gently moving weeds. Once or twice he thought he saw something move ahead of him, but they only turned out to be the light, or lack thereof, playing tricks on his eyes. So Harry hoped, anyway. 

Ahead of him there loomed suddenly an endless sea of long, tangled green weeds as the ground leveled out. Harry eyed the weeds cautiously as he drifted by the edge of the overgrown grassy sea. He knew he needed to keep going, but he didn't trust himself to not get lost in the maze of plants. Hell, he could get lost anywhere down here, but Harry also didn't want to find out what might live in the weed. He decided to go over the top. It would be harder to see, but it would also be safer. 

Harry kicked his flipper feet hard and flew up over the weed. He began swimming quickly over the grasslike mess below him, eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Several times he thought he caught sight of small creatures moving in the weed. Whenever Harry tried to get a closer look, however, they'd have vanished. He added a few more feet of distance between himself and the top of the weeds just to be safe. 

"How are you getting on?" A gloomy female voice drifted to Harry through the water. He nearly choked and though he was going mad. He whirled around and laid eyes on Moaning Myrtle!

_"Myrtle!"_ Harry tried to exclaim, but all that came out were bubbles. She giggled. 

"Try over there," she pointed to the right over Harry's shoulder. "I won't come with you. . . I don't like them. They always chase me." 

Heart beating hard in his chest, Harry gave her a thumbs up to show his understanding, then flipped over and began to swim quickly in the direction Myrtle had pointed to. She waved him off, and he distinctly heard her say "I'm going to play with the Grindylows now!" Harry shot another anxious look down at the tangle of plants below him. 

Suddenly he picked up on a new sound. It was the sound of a woman singing from off in the direction he was headed, faded slightly due to distance. 

" _An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took. Your time's half gone, so tarry not lest what you seek stays here to rot._ "

Harry sped up, heart racing. How had he already spent half an hour down here?! Sure, he'd had a rocky start what with almost being too late to compete and being weighed down in the frigid water by his heavy robes. But the Gillyweed had rectified all of that. 

The song was growing stronger and louder. Harry swam as quickly as he could, until a group of crude stone structures suddenly loomed from the dark all around him. The song sounded as if the singer was right next to him. Harry had found the Merpeople. 

He paid little attention to the buildings around him, keeping his eyes peeled instead for anything that was his. He was unsure of what exactly he was looking for. Was it some big item he cared for such as his Invisibility Cloak? Was it something smaller like Hagrid's photo album or the Sneakoscope Ron had given to him? Harry had no idea. 

He moved closer and closer to the center of the town but still saw nothing that looked as if it was his. Harry was starting to grow anxious and impatient. And then he saw them. Not his missing treasure, but the Merpeople. They were nothing like the muggle depiction of hot men and pretty women with fish tails. These had grey skin, yellow eyes, broken teeth, and wild green hair. They wore nothing save for ropes of pebbles and smooth glass around their necks. As Harry swam past they leered and glowered at him, distrust in their eyes. 

So captivated was Harry by these strange creatures that he nearly swam straight through the center of their village. He would have done, too, had his attention not been snagged by the choir of Merpeople singing out into the depths of the lake at the base of an enormous statue of a Merman. As Harry looked at it he noticed four dark shapes swinging from the tail of the statue. They were too dark to make out from this distance, but Harry knew they were what he was looking for. _One for each Champion!_

Harry swam forwards eagerly, eyes straining to see what these four objects were. They looked much too large to be anything Harry owned. But as he drew closer he gasped, bubbles pouring from his mouth. They were _people!_ He swam faster and their faces were thrown into fresh relief for him. _Hermione!_ and there was Cho Chang! And beside her was a young blonde girl who was clearly Fleur's sister. And next to her. . . 

Harry felt the blood leave his face. Despite this, he heard a pounding in his ears. It was Colin Creevey. Harry felt his breath grow shallow and his skin tingled. _No!_ He thought. _No no no! Not him! He can't be here! Why is he. . . ?_ but on some twisted level, it made sense. Everyone in the school knew how Harry felt about Colin. So the small third-year had been made Harry's lost, stolen treasure. 

He swam as fast as he could to Colin. He cupped the boys sleeping face gently in his hands and tried to shake him awake. But Creevey was clearly under some sort of spell, for he remained fast asleep. Several small bubbles drifted up from Colin's lips, filling Harry with relief. At least he was breathing. 

As he gazed at Colin's sleeping visage Harry was reminded forcefully of that night more than a month ago when Colin had snuck into Harry's room as Harry slept. He had long since forgiven the boy, and in seeing Colin asleep and so peacefully adorable Harry felt he understood why Colin had done what he had done. Harry would never do the same thing, but he knew what Colin had been thinking and feeling. 

All but ignoring the other three sleeping treasures, Harry continued examining Colin, looking for a way to free him. He was tied at the wrists to the statue by a thin rope. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at a section of rope above Colin's head. 

_"Diffendo!"_ Harry cried, but once again all that came from his mouth was a stream of bubbles. From the tip of his wand a jet of what looked like boiling water shot at the rope, doing nothing to free Colin. 

_"Relashio!"_ Harry pointed his wand again at the ropes, but the affect was the same. More bubbles and hot water. Harry shoved his wand back inside his robes with frustration, then cast his eyes around for a new solution. He caught sight of the rocky lake floor and dove down. He sought out a particularly sharp looking rock, snatched it up, and swam back up to Colin. 

Harry set to work at once using the rock to saw through the ropes binding Colin's wrists. The rock worked surprisingly well, though it still took time. After nearly five minutes of sawing, the ropes finally severed and floated away. Colin began to drift serenely downward, but Harry caught him under the arms and kissed his forehead protectively. He then began swimming up toward the surface, half expecting the Merpeople to attack him or try and bar his way somehow. But they let him go. 

The only thing on his mind was getting Colin to safety, yet Harry was stopped by an uneasy feeling in his stomach after he'd gone only a couple of yards. He looked back at the other three, feeling conflicted. As much as he wanted to make sure they were all safe too, especially Hermione, he knew he couldn't. They were all meant for the other champions. 

But where were the others?! Time was nearly up and Harry hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of the other three! He bit his lip, split between wanting badly to help Colin and wanting to help the other hostages. He realized after a moment that he was still holding the stone he'd used to cut Colin loose. 

Harry was on the verge of heading back to the others to cut them loose when he spotted Cedric Diggory swimming fast towards the statue through the crude Mermish buildings. Evidently he'd had more success with the Bubblehead charm than Harry had because there was a large air bubble around his face that made him look oddly distorted. Cedric caught sight of Harry and waved, then jerked his head over his shoulder and mouthed _got lost._

Harry nodded, his body warming with relief, and he began pulling Colin towards the surface as Cedric pulled out a knife and began cutting Cho loose. Once again Harry expected the Merpeople watching from below to try and stop him, and once again they made no move to impede his journey. Harry kicked hard, seeing the water grow lighter and lighter around him. Yet as he drew closer to the surface he found it was getting harder and harder to breathe. It was also getting harder to swim. He checked his watch to see how much time he had left, but found it had stopped working. Clearly, though, his hour was up. The Gillyweed was wearing off. 

_Come on!_ Harry thought desperately as the surface continued to draw closer. He could see the top of the water and the sunlight now. _I can make it!_

Harry glanced down but could no longer see the Mermaid village or Cedric. He was now just a couple of yards from the surface, but his flippers where now feet again. His wet robes and Colin were weighing him down. 

_No! I'll not lose him!_ Harry's thoughts were nearly growls of defiance. Using all of his strength he threw Colin upward. The blond boy drifted the last few feet and made it to the surface. But Harry was still having trouble swimming. His gills were gone as well, making it impossible to breathe. He waved his arms through the water as hard as he could, but without air, he was only growing weaker. He found he could no longer kick his legs. Harry's lungs were burning, screaming for air! And he was starting to sink back down. 

Harry closed his eyes. At least Colin was OK. He stopped moving his arms and allowed himself to sink into the great below, hoping that Cedric or Krum would see him as he fell and rescue him. But he wasn't sure he could hold his breath any longer! Soon he would be forced to take a breath, filling his lungs with water. 

And then he felt the hands gripping his robes. He began to rise upwards again. But the hands had come from above him, not below! Harry opened his eyes but found it impossible to see anything now the Gillyweed had worn off. 

Just as Harry couldn't hold his breath any longer, he broke the surface. His lungs filled with air instead of water, and he gulped it down gratefully. He couldn't see anything, the light was too bright. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled from the water. He heard the cheers of all the students, and then felt solid ground under his feet. His mystery savior was still holding onto the front of his robes. 

Harry's eyes slowly grew used to the light. The first thing he saw was that he was in the stands that had been set up overlooking the lake. Next, he saw Cedric and Hermione being pulled from the water as well. But when Harry looked down to see who had rescued him. . . 

"C-Colin?!" Harry felt an odd warmth spread through his body as he looked at the smiling, shivering blond boy who was completely drenched in water. His hair was plastered to his face, and he was holding onto Harry like his life depended on it. 

"You. . . You s-saved me!" Harry stammered. 

"You saved m-me!" Colin replied. He looked half frozen. Harry was about to wrap his arms around the boy to warm him up when from out of nowhere Madame Pomfrey appeared. She waved her wand and a blast of hot air began blowing over the two teens, drying their clothes. She then shoved two cups of some steaming potion into Harry and Colin's hands. 

"Drink!" She instructed. She waved her wand at them again, scanning them to ensure they were alright, then sped off to help Cedric and Hermione, who had just been brought up next to Harry and Colin from the lake. 

Harry looked back at Colin. "You saved me, though. I was falling and you caught me! Th-thank you!" Harry held out a shaking hand. "Here, you should have this," he said stiffly through his frozen teeth. "It's what I used to cut you free down there." Harry dropped the sharp rock into Colin's hands and attempted a smile, but despite Madame Pomfrey's drying spell he was still very cold. 

Colin took the rock breathlessly and stared at it. He then looked back at Harry with wide eyes just as Krum and Hermione appeared at the surface of the lake to cheers from the watching crowd. But Harry and Colin were busy staring at each other. 

"Why me?" Colin asked. "Why was I chosen to go down there, and not Ron?"

Harry was taken aback by this question. "I, er, I thought that was obvious," he replied quickly, face turning pinker. He watched Colin's face closely and found the adoration he'd missed since that day when he'd asked the boy out. "I mean, everyone knows how I feel about you. Even-" Harry was cut off as Colin flung himself forwards and kissed him. 

The crowd, which had been cheering for Viktor Krum as he arrived at the stands with Harry and Cedric, grew silent. As one they turned to look at Harry and Colin. 

Harry felt the cold vanish from his body. His eyelids fluttered and he wrapped his arms around Colin, then lifted him up off his feet. He'd expected Colin's lips to be smooth, but now he felt that they were rough and chapped. Harry didn't mind in the slightest. He found they actually suited Colin. Harry felt the world around him disappear as he enveloped himself in the blond boy's kiss. 

**WHAM!**

Harry felt a force knock into himself and Colin. The cup of potion Madame Pomfrey had given him was knocked out of his hand, and he looked round dazedly at Ron. He was grinning broadly and staring at Harry and Colin, evidently pleased. 

"You did it!" He cried. "You did it!"

"Yeah, I got back first," Harry groaned as he rubbed his arm where Ron had slammed into him. 

"Oh, yeah, that too!" Ron waved a hand in the air. "But I meant Colin! You did it, mate!"

"Did what?" Came a familiar voice. Harry turned, his arm wrapping around Colin as if he was afraid the boy would leave, and saw Hermione walking over. She was wrapped in a blanket and was shivering but looked pleased. 

"Come off it!" Ron scoffed. "Surely you didn't miss that, Hermione?!" He gave her a scandalized look. 

"Missed what? I was being pulled out of a freezing lake, you know?" Hermione spotted Harry's arm around Colin and breathed a gasp of realization. "Oh!" 

Ron nodded quickly. "Yeah! Colin snogged Harry right as you were getting here. Everyone saw!" 

_Everyone saw._ Harry was unsure how he felt about that. He'd never been in a real relationship before, and the fact that it was with another boy. . . But as he looked at Colin's beaming red face he decided it was more important that they were together than who knew about it. 

Just then Fleur emerged from the water holding her sister. They both looked dazed and out of breath. As they swam over to where Harry and the others were, Harry looked around for the first time. He saw the stands set up all around him. He seemed to be in the very middle on a platform of sorts with only himself, the other champions and their hostages, Ron, Colin, and Madame Pomfrey. Behind the platform the judges all sat at a long table, having evidentially moved from the edge of the water where they'd been gathered as Harry first delved into the lake. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore stand up and begin moving toward the Champions. He gave Harry and Colin a nod and a small smile, then made his way to the edge of the lake where a Mermaid had appeared.

It was strange seeing one out of the water. Her hair hung limp and wet around her face, and while she was still very menacing, below the water they had seemed more surreal and dream-like. Dumbledore began talking to her just as Ludo Bagman's voice boomed out from behind Harry, making him jump. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes the Second Task! Professor Dumbledore is currently getting specifics about our Champions' performances from the Chieftainess of the Merpeople," he paused, "from their perspective, of course. And the judges will announce their scores momentarily. But regardless of scores we do have clear winners!" He beamed at the screaming crowd, oblivious to the deathly glares of the other judges around him. Evidently they didn't care for him going ahead and announcing the winners before they'd cast their scores. And when Ludo next spoke he cast a shifty look in Harry's direction. 

"In first place, we have Harry Potter, who's use of Gillyweed enabled him to be the first champion to return to safety with his stolen treasure, who in this case was Colin Creevey. There's a good-looking couple!" The crowd cheered and Ludo smiled broadly while bouncing slightly. Hermione clapped with everyone else and Ron cheered loudest of anyone. 

"Next," Ludo continued as the cheering died down, "was Cedric Diggory. He used the Bubblehead charm and, if it hadn't been for him getting disorientated below the surface, may have been the first person to reach the hostages. He returned with his girlfriend Cho Chang second, and therefore has earned second place!" 

The clapping for Cedric was considerably louder than Harry's had been, but he didn't care. Nor could he seem to take his eyes off of Colin, even as Hermione moved back to stand by Krum, who Ludo named as the third-place winner. 

The rest was a blur to Harry. Madame Pomfrey came bustling back over to him and forced him to drink a fresh cup of Pepperup Potion, which made Harry's ears blow steam. Next, the judges listed their scores of the four champions, which backed up Ludo's earlier announcement. Dumbledore then ordered everyone back to the castle, and Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by a sea of cheering Gryffindors. 

Fred and George Weasley lifted Harry and Colin into the air and, despite their protests, carried them all the way back to Hogwarts. They let the two boys down once they reached the Entrance Hall, but flanked them like some sort of honor guard the rest of the way. Colin reached over and took Harry's hand as they marched back to Gryffindor tower, and Harry blushingly found himself thinking once more about the night when Colin had sucked him off. 

But his thoughts quickly changed to the night he and Colin had gone to the Prefect Bathroom. Seeing but not seeing Colin naked, almost kissing him, and the tips of their cocks just barely touching. And now they had finally kissed!  & it had been so good! Harry knew the boy was itching for more, just as he was.

They reached the portrait hole and pushed into the common room. Harry expected Fred and George to immediately start a party, and was surprised when George grabbed Harry's arm and Fred grabbed Colin's. They led them to the foot of the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories and turned to address the Gryffindor crowd. 

"Oi! Shut it, you lot!" Shouted Fred the Gryffindors stopped babbling and looked at the four of them. 

"Right," said George, "we will have a party, but it will come later, alright. There's important business to attend to first." 

And with that he and Fred turned away and dragged Harry and Colin up the stairs. They stopped outside Colin's dormitory and released the two boys. 

"Right then!" George smiled. "We saw you two kissing."

"Congrats, by the way," interjected Fred. 

"So we thought you might want some time to yourselves." 

Fred pushed the door open. "Just some things you might want to, ah, talk about," he mimed kissing. "We've been there ourselves," he nodded at George as he pushed Harry and Colin into the room. 

Colin raised an eyebrow. "What, you two together?!" 

Fred blushed. "What? D-don't be thick."

"Anyway!" George cut in. "We'll be standing guard out here to make sure no one goes in. You two talk or snog or whatever, then when you're done we can start the party." The twins smiled, waved goodbye, and closed the door, leaving Harry and Colin alone in the younger boy's dormitory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxJKsNF3m7I


	6. First and Last and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second half of that chapter I severed! I hope you guys like it! This is when things get truly hot~

HARRY HAD ONLY A BRIEF moment to think over what a peculiar situation this was. In that moment he considered the fact that the Weasley twins were certainly unconventional, and that they had seemed to want Harry and Colin to get together since the _Witch Weekly_ story broke. But after that thought, Colin pushed Harry against the wall and pressed their lips together once more. Harry's mind went fuzzy, and all thoughts that weren't about the blond boy kissing him disappeared. 

Colin moaned and stood on tiptoe to reach Harry's mouth with his own. Though he wasn't much younger than Harry, he was several inches shorter. Colin's hair was already sticking up in many directions from his trip into the lake followed by quick drying from Madame Pomfrey's spell, but Harry messed it up even more as he ran his hands over the boy's scalp. 

Colin pressed Harry more firmly against the wall and moved one small hand to grab Harry's crotch through the front of his robes. Harry yipped in pleased surprise, and Colin pulled out of the kiss. 

"Is this alright?" He muttered and tightened his grip. Harry smirked as he started to get hard. 

"Y-yeah, it is!" He reached around with both hands and grabbed hold of Colin's ass. Colin beamed and leaned back in to kiss Harry again. 

"Hold on," Harry whispered when Colin's lips were almost back against his own. "We should move away from the door. Twins could hear up." 

Colin pouted but nodded in agreement. He could feel Harry's cock stiffening in his hand even through the older boy's robes. It was a wonderful feeling that left Colin's skin feeling as if it were on fire and made him start to get hard as well. He tightened his grip again, making Harry groan deeply, then turned and led the Hogwarts champion over to his bed. He was happy to see someone had delivered his wand to the bedside table after he'd taken the potion in Professor Dumbledore's office. 

Harry and Colin sat on the edge of the bed. Colin's robes hitched up slightly and Harry was able to slide his hand up underneath them and press against the front of Creevey's steadily tenting underwear. Both teens took in sharp breaths as they felt each other up. Colin's eyes were wide with anticipation and victory, and his face was a cute pale pink. Harry smiled and wiped a strand of blond hair out of the boy's face, then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips. 

Colin's cock twitched as it grew to its full size. Harry wrapped his hand around the shaft through the boy's underwear, and Colin, moaning, pushed his palm more firmly against Harry's crotch. Their touches were electrifying. Colin's hairs stood on end, and Harry, who had a very limited amount of sexual experience (all of it involving Colin), felt every small touch and slight movement magnified threefold. He pulled back from the kiss and stared deeply into Colin's eyes. 

"You. . . You're my first," he admitted in an undertone. 

"I know," Colin replied softly, but hearing Harry say it sent shivers of glee down his spine. _How am I this lucky?! How do I get to be Harry's first? And he's mine as well. . ._

Harry's eyes scanned Colin's face carefully, trying to discern the boy's thoughts. "What is it?"

Colin gulped. "I just. . . I always dreamed of this, but I never thought it would actually happen! And to be the one to take your virginity! It's. . . It's my honor to be your first!" He blushed deeply. 

Harry cupped Colin's face with his free hand. "You're my first and last and always." He swore. "I'm pleased that you could be not only my first lover, but also my first boyfriend, my first partner, and. . . My first kiss." 

Colin's heart had been expanding with every word, but it skipped a beat at the last one. _Wait! Did he just say. . .?!_

"I'm your first kiss?!" 

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you are, or were. And it was good! Oh, you felt fantastic, even fresh out of the lake and with everyone watching!"

Colin felt tears well in his eyes. It was better than he could ever have thought! "But. . . I thought Parvati a-at the Yule Ball?" 

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I never even liked her. Not romantically, anyway. I only asked her because I needed a partner for the dance, I was running out of time, and I didn't know who else to ask. I should have asked you." His voice sounded disappointed. "And I never kissed anyone before her. I'm very inexperienced," he admitted. 

"I don't care!" Colin felt overjoyed. He pushed Harry down on the mattress, the older boy's head at the foot of the bed, then climbed on top of him and kissed him again hungrily. Harry blushed and started kissing him back, but Colin suddenly pulled away, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Hold on. . . How inexperienced?" 

Harry, whose glasses were now slightly askew, raised both eyebrows. "Err, entirely inexperienced. I've, um, I've never even touched myself." 

Colin's mouth fell open. "Y-you what?!" 

Harry gulped. "Well, it's hard to feel good about anything at the Dursley's. No one could ever be in the mood to, you know, masturbate there. And at Hogwarts when I'm not surrounded by other people I'm either exhausted or working." 

Colin sat up and rolled off Harry. "That's terrible! I can't have sex with someone who's never even jerked off before! No, before we do anything else you need to masturbate. You've got to do it at least once! It's. . . It's like a sexual rite of passage." He stood up and tugged Harry to his feet as well. The black-haired boy went willingly, looking mystified but excited.

"Come on, let's get you undressed!" Colin moved forward, reaching for Harry's robes to tug them off, but Harry stopped him. 

"Hold on, Colin. You first~ you don't know how long I've wanted to see you. All of you." He grinned, but the look faltered as the smile slid off the other boy's face. 

"I-I mean, if that's alright with you?" 

Colin would have crossed his legs had his cock not been so hard. He looked away, embarrassed. "No, it's fine. . . I'm just. . . I'm so much smaller than you are." He blushed. Harry's expression softened and he stepped forward, placing an understanding hand on Colin's shoulder. 

"What are you worried about?" 

Colin gulped. He bit his lip an scuffed his foot and he tried to find a way to explain how he felt. "It's just. . . You're so perfect! Everything about you is impressive and attractive, and I'm not. . . I dot know."

Harry's eyes filled with warmth. He knew precisely what Colin meant. "You think I'm perfect, and because you don't look like me you don't think that you are. You're afraid that I'll think you're not worth it, not perfect if I see all of you. But you're just not your type! And you are exactly my type."

Colin could barely breathe. That was _exactly_ how he felt! He would have cried with relief if he wasn't suddenly feeling so happy.

"It's ok, love. I don't care about your size." Harry squeezed Colin's shoulder. "I promise. All I care about is being with _the boy_ I care about, no matter his attributes. If you want, we could get naked at the same time? It might help with some of the tension." Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling. 

Colin's face lit up or a moment, but then he frowned. "Yeah, alright! But. . . How would that work?" 

"I think you know the vanishing charm?" Harry winked and pulled out his wand from inside his robes. Colin breathed a gasp of excitement.

"Ohhhhh yes, please!" He turned and ran quickly to his bedside table, snatching up his own wand and depositing the sharp rock Harry had given him from his pocket, then returned to his boyfriend. There was still some gnawing anxiety inside about Harry seeing his much smaller features, but the excitement of what they were about to do overshadowed that. 

"On the count of three?" Harry asked. Colin nodded. "Right then. One. . . Two. . . _Three!_ "

Both boys pointed their wands at each other and simultaneously exclaimed "Evanesco!" Their robes and underwear vanished, along with their socks, leaving them both completely naked. Colin gasped as he eyed Harry's package. Sure, he'd seen it that one time before, but that had been briefly, late at night, with only the moon to act as his light. But now Harry stood in front of the sunlit window, willingly showing himself to Colin. His thick, long member was pointing straight at the starstruck blond boy, pre oozing out of his slit slowly. Perhaps it was Colin's imagination, or the fact that he was seeing Harry in a better light, but he thought the older boy's penis looked bigger than the last time he'd seen it. 

And Harry couldn't take his eyes off Colin. It was true that he was smaller than Harry was by at least an inch, and he was relatively hairless whereas Harry had a thick black bush, but to Harry he still looked gorgeous. Colin's shaft curved ever so slightly upward, and his foreskin, while not as long as Harry's, still covered a good portion of his head. 

Without thinking, Harry stepped forward and reached out to touch it. His index finger stroked the length of Colin's cock from balls to tip, making the boy shiver. Harry continued to stare in awe, wrapping his hand softly around Colin's dick for a few seconds before releasing it, as if scared Colin would yell at him for it. At last, Harry took his eyes away from the blond boy's penis and looked into his pale and anxious face instead. 

"Wh-what do you think?" Colin asked fearfully. He was achingly hard and had started leading pre like a madman, but Harry didn't mind. _How can I be so horny and so nervous at the same time?!_

Harry licked his lips. It felt as if his mouth had gone dry, though it wasn't even close. He cleared his throat, then spoke in a hoarse voice. 

"Colin. . . You look absolutely incredible!" 

Colin's eyes widened, then felled with relief. "R-really?!"

Harry nodded in earnest. "You're perfect!" He declared, his voice sounding much stronger now. "Absolutely perfect. I wouldn't want you to change a thing. Honest!"

Color flooded back into Colin's face. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and his face steadily reddened as he realized all of Harry's words. "I look perfect?"

Instead of answering, Harry gripped Colin's shoulders and pulled him onto the bed. Their lips met once again and their cocks pushed together, the tips smearing pre on one another. The touch sent shivering waves of lust through both boys, and their hearts pounded hard in their chests. Colin slowly, hesitantly began sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth, but when Harry started pushing his own tongue eagerly into Colin's, the boy grinned and went all in. He rolled so that Harry was on top of him, then reached back and grabbed firmly onto the older boy's ass. Harry moaned into his mouth as their tongues wrapped around each other. 

Colin could feel goose-pimples rising on his skin. Not because he was cold or being tickled. It was like when you hear a song you love and it sends shivers down your spine. Colin blushed as he realized that being around Harry at all was like that for him. 

Their cocks continued to rub together, and Colin suddenly remembered he was supposed to let Harry masturbate before they got to the real fun. He still felt mystified at how Harry had never done it before! He was older than Colin, and Colin had done it loads of times! 

Colin pulled out of the kiss. Harry groaned in protest, and Colin leaned forward to place one last quick peck on the boy's lips. Harry smiled and rolled off the younger boy, laying next to him on the bed with his cock pointing straight up. 

"It's time?" 

Colin nodded. "I'm guessing you know what to do?" 

Harry hesitated. "Err, well, yeah, but I'm going to be rusty. Well, worse than rusty since this is my first time."

Colin nodded understandingly. "Just give it a go, and I'll help you if you need it. You can look at. . . at my cock while you do it if you like?" 

Harry blushed deep red. "Actually, I, um, was hoping. . . Maybe we could to it to each other. At the same time? You know, like-"

"Mutual masturbation?" Colin nodded again, a purr rising in his heart at Harry's suggestion. "Yeah! Let's do it!" It was his turn to blush. He'd sounded far more enthusiastic about the idea than he'd meant to let on. But the idea of stoking Harry off and feeling when he would make him cum. . . 

Harry grinned sheepishly, then reached over to grab hold of Colin's cock. Colin reached across to grip Harry's as well, but faltered when he saw and felt the way Harry was holding him. 

"You really are inexperienced," Colin commented. Harry blushed. He had only wrapped two fingers, his thumb and forefinger, around Colin's cock. 

"Don't be afraid or embarrassed, Harry. It's ok," Colin assured him. "But the grip is all wrong. You want to grab it with your whole hand, like this," Colin wrapped his fingers around Harry's shaft, feeling the warm stiffness in his grasp. He repressed a shudder of horniness. Harry too felt as if he'd just received an electric shock as Colin touched him. He looked to see how Colin was doing it, then slowly wrapped his fingers around the younger boy's shaft to mimic his grip. 

"Good!" Colin felt his blush creeping back. It still felt unreal to him that Harry Potter was touching him there willingly! Harry's fingers felt so good! Almost perfect. Almost. But there was still something a little off about his hold. 

"Loosen your grip just a little bit, and take your thumb off my head," Colin instructed. "You don't have to worry about having a loose grip because it doesn't take much to get things done. Mind, a strong grip isn't bad, but yours was a little too strong. And you don't have to have anything touching my head to pleasure me. That's what my foreskin is for." 

Harry did as he was told and Colin had to swallow back a moan. _There! Now it feels perfect!_ His cock twitched in Harry's grasp. Colin had never felt this horny before. His heart was fluttering, his skin was growling with approval, and he felt ever so slightly light headed. 

Harry was feeling very similarly, but he was trying hard not to show it. Even still, it was hard to hide his eagerness. Colin's hand was starting to get sticky with pre, and Harry was already sweating. "Are. . . Are you ready?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah! More than ever! You?" He had to bite back a moan and tried to hide the full extent of his eagerness from Harry. He'd never leaked so much pre in such a short amount of time. His cock shaft felt tingly with pleasure. 

Harry licked his lips again and nodded. "Together, then?" 

"Together!"

As one they started stroking. Harry instantly began moaning. He closed his eyes and a strong shudder of pleasure ran through his body. Colin couldn't take it. The pleasure had been welling up inside him long before Harry had started to jerk him off. They were only two, maybe three strokes in, but he started cumming. He cried out with pleasure and Harry opened his eyes in surprise. He watched in awe as Colin shot his seed all over his smooth chest and stomach, his cock convulsing in Harry's hand. 

"Aaahhh~ ohhh. . . S-sorry!" Colin's face was red as a Quaffle. "I've never had an orgasm that early before! I g-guess I just got a little overexcited. . . " He looked mortified.

But Harry looked overjoyed. "You came!" He exclaimed. 

"Yeah. . ." 

"I. . . I felt it happen!" Harry slowly released Colin's twitching cock and dabbed two fingers in some of the droplets of cum on the boy's stomach. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it testingly. Colin felt his heart jump. 

"Oh! Y-you don't have to-"

But Harry pushed the fingers into his mouth and sucked off the cum. The sight of Harry tasting him was almost enough to make Colin cum again. 

"Mmnn! You taste pretty good!" 

"I do?" Colin's voice was small but pleased. 

"Yeah!" Harry nodded appreciatively. "Can we keep going so I can do that?!" 

"Of course!" Colin sat up straighter and increased his grip, which had slackened after he'd shot his load, around Harry's cock. He dived back in without waiting, delivering Harry hard, deliberate strokes. Harry gaped in soundless pleasure as his foreskin slid up over his sensitive, pre-soaked head, then was pulled back down off it. After less than a minute he too cried out and started spraying his cum onto himself. 

Colin watched unblinkingly, not wanting to miss a second of the show. This was Harry's first ever orgasm, his first cumshot! Colin wanted to be able to remember every little detail of this fifty years down the line. The way some of the cum got trapped under Harry's foreskin, the way his slit opened a split second before the thick seed shot forth, and the way it felt as the cock pulsated in his hand while it unloaded. 

It made Colin feel slightly less embarrassed now that they'd both ejaculated after only a few strokes. Clearly they'd been too horny to hold on any longer. _It'll last longer next time!_ He vowed. _This was just a fluke because it was our first time and we were both so horny._ Secretly the boys found it cute that it hadn't taken long to make each other cum, but they would never admit it out loud. 

Harry was panting heavily, and his forehead was gleaming with sweat. Colin gave him time. Harry had arched his back hard when he came, and his eyes had rolled into his head. It was an understandable response, even for a simple, short handjob, as this had been his first orgasm and he had clearly been unbelievably pent up. 

"How did it feel?" Colin asked tentatively. 

"Soooo good!" Harry moaned. "Like. . . Like nothing I've ever felt before!" 

Colin giggled. "Good! There'll be a lot of those new feelings today, Harry. Trust me! I mean. . . If you wanna do more with me right now?"

Harry looked at Colin incredulously, and for one frightful moment Colin thought he was going to ask how he was expected to do any more after that, but instead he exclaimed "of course I want to do more! That was the best thing I've ever felt. This is all I want to do all day, every day, and you haven't even shown me the good stuff yet!"

Colin grinned widely. "Alright! I know just the thing we should try next!"

Harry sat up slowly. "Oh?" 

Colin nodded. "One thing to seal the deal. Something I've wanted for quite some time. Something I'm sure you've longed for lately as well." Colin looked hesitant and abashed.

"Well, what is it?" Harry demanded, now looking extremely interested. 

"Harry, I want you to fully take my virginity! I want you to have sex with me. Real sex, not just masturbating with me. I want you so badly! I want to feel you inside me. I know it'll hurt at first, but I don't care as long as I'm with you!" Colin said all of this very fast and in the space of one breath, as if trying to get all the words out before he lost his nerve. 

But Harry blinked, then gave Colin a concerned look. Before he even had a chance to speak, Colin felt his heart sink. 

"Oh. . . You don't want to do it?" 

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "Colin, no, of course I want to do it with you! I want to do everything with you! And I really want to make you happy. But. . . This is my first time doing anything sexual, remember. And penetrating you. . . Well, that's something really special that we shouldn't rush into. I think we should start slow today and save that for a more meaningful time." He blushed. "Does. . . Does that make sense?"

Despite the fact that he had really been looking forward to Harry having sex with him, Colin felt his heart well back up as warmth spread through his body. "Yeah, Harry. That does make sense. Start slow." He smiled shyly. "Does that mean you still wanna do more stuff with me now, though?" He'd already asked Harry this question, but felt it best to make sure. With Colin's stolen blowjob looming from the past, the young blond boy wanted to ensure he had Harry's consent for everything. 

"Oh, absolutely!" Harry nodded. "I just don't think we're up to actual sex yet, you know?"

Colin nodded. "Well, I have an idea of something we could do instead? It's similar to doing anal as in penetration, but it won't hurt me at all. . . I think. I've never done it before, obviously. But it sounds fun! It's simpler, but less. . . Elegant."

"I'm listening."

"I think it's called _docking._ Ever heard of it?" Colin could feel his cheeks burn from just saying the word out loud. 

Harry shook his head. "No. Docking? What's that?" 

Colin giggled and sat up straighter. "Let me show you!" He rolled out of his bed and dragged Harry along with him. Harry followed eagerly, and Colin made for the stone wall next to the window. He slowed, then pushed Harry gently up against it. The raven-haired boy gasped and shivered slightly. 

"C-cold wall!" He said. 

"You'll forget about that if we do this right," Colin promised. He stepped forward and reached for Harry's dick, pausing just before making contact. Harry nodded, giving Colin permission, and the blond boy gripped it by the base and angled it straight ahead. He then stepped even closer and grabbed his own cock with his free hand, pointing it towards Harry's like the tip of a lance. Harry's eyes widened as the realization of what Colin was doing struck him. He made no move to stop the boy, and a hungry, curious look rose on his face. 

Colin pressed the tips of their hard cocks together. Harry shuddered and gasped again, but Creevey kept going. Because he was smaller and had less foreskin than Harry, he went first. He brought his hand forward from the base of his shaft and pushed his foreskin up over his head. It continued forward as he pushed and slid partway over Harry's head, making the older boy take a sharp breath.

Next it was Harry's turn. Colin looked into his eyes and Harry understood instantly. He nodded and took his cock from Colin, making sure to keep it angled correctly. Harry then began to mimic what he had seen the younger boy do, and pushed his hand up from the base so his foreskin slid over his head and continued up to envelop Colin's. They waited for one hesitant moment, then tested their bond. They were relieved to find that it had worked! They were locked together, so long as they made no sudden movements. 

"That was the hard part, I think," Colin breathed. He could feel his cock head pressed firmly against Harry's. It felt warm and wet and safe, but also sexy as hell. He grinned. 

"What's the next part, then?" Harry asked. 

Colin looked up with a twinkle in his eyes. "The fun part!" 

He wrapped his fingers lightly around the area where his and Harry's dicks came together, then rolled his hips forward gently. Their cocks pushed into each other even more, and slowly Colin's smaller member slid beneath Harry's head, burying itself inside his foreskin. Harry gave a yip of surprised pleasure as he felt Colin's slick head slide against the bottom of his own sensitive one. 

Colin waited for a moment with his hand against the stone wall next to Harry to steady himself and allow him to catch his breath, then slowly began thrusting back and forth. There wasn't much room to thrust inside Harry's foreskin, big as it was, but they didn't need much room to create a throbbing pleasure that coursed through both boys, leaving them weakened and panting hard. 

"Blimey, that f-feels amazing!" Harry gasped, another blush creeping up on his face. "Colin, where did you learn about this?"

Colin blushed as well. "Well. . . Dennis heard about it at m-muggle school before he got his letter, and aahh~ h-he told me about it. Th-that, ooohhh, that was a couple years ago, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Especially after our night together in the Prefect bathroom." He grunted with pleasure and continued to thrust forward. 

"Well, I'm glad I w-was able to make that dream come true for you!" Harry could feel the pleasure generated by their cocks slipping against each other growing more and more intense. Colin had been right to try docking. _This is perfect! It feels fucking amazing, it's still meaningful, and we can save the real sex for another time._

Harry hadn't wanted to tell Colin, but there was another reason he was reluctant to try anal so soon. He was so thoroughly inexperienced and unversed in the sexual world that he was afraid he would mess it up. Harry figured that with a little practice in other, non-anal sexual areas, he would become ready to please Colin in that way quickly, but he was glad his boyfriend had offered a compromise for today. 

"I th-think I'm getting close!" Colin warned. "I f-feel it coming!"

Harry nodded sluggishly. He could feel it too. Like a tugging in his gut and a well of pleasure becoming stronger and stronger. It still felt alien to him, even after cumming earlier. He felt a rush of excitement. Harry wanted desperately to do it again. And the thought of his and Colin's cum mixing together inside their wrappers nearly made his head spin. 

Colin's breathing grew labored and he had to grab onto Harry's shoulder with his free arm. Harry reached for Colin's shoulders as well to help support the boy, though he was growing weaker too as they approached climax. Colin somehow managed to continue thrusting. 

"Do it, Colin!" Harry urged. "Cum for me~"

Colin gave a deep moan. His hair stood on end at Harry's words and he gave a single, final thrust, then cried out as his load exploded out into Harry's foreskin. It covered both their heads and spread a hot wetness around everywhere. It was enough to send Harry over the edge as well. He dug his nails into Colin's shoulders and pulled the boy close as he too came hard inside their shared wrappers. They felt their hot seeds gushing together and moaned in unison. 

Colin's dick was twitching so hard it threatened to sever the boys' connection. The only thing keeping them linked was his weak grip around the point where their cocks met. 

"Let it go," Harry whispered. "It's alright."

Colin did as he said and their cocks pulled apart. The floor was littered with droplets of cum. Harry led Colin over to his bed and laid him down to rest. 

"I don't know why that took so much out of me!" Colin muttered. "Jacking off never does that."

"Well you've been through a lot today," Harry said in an understanding tone as he sat on Colin's bed next to the boy and began stroking his blond hair. "You had the task, then this. And this probably took as much out of you as it did because our emotions are running so high." 

"Yeah," Colin nodded. "That makes sense. But I don't want to stop yet! This is my dream! I don't ever want to stop."

Harry chuckled. "I know. I feel the same way. But you need to lie down for a while. Just a few minutes."

Colin lifted an eyebrow. "Just a few minutes? So. . . Long enough to, say, finish that blowjob?"

Once again Harry felt his hair stand on end. He'd been thinking nonstop about that incomplete blowjob Colin had given him while he slept almost two months prior. The feel of Colin's then soft lips around him, the warmth and stabbing pleasure. His penis, which had only just started to soften, immediately grew rock hard again. Colin edged up ever so slightly so that his head was elevated against the headboard of his bed. He gestured Harry over, and the black-haired boy was only too happy to comply. 

He climbed forward, straddling Colin's chest so that his cock hung right in front of Colin's face. The foreskin was still stuffed with both boys' cum. Colin licked his lips as he looked at it, but Harry's attention was on something else. Angry red marks in Colin's shoulders where Harry had gripped him as he came. 

"Colin! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize. . . I lost control!" 

Colin looked confused for a few seconds as he tried to work out what Harry meant. Then he followed the older boy's horrified gaze to his shoulders and the marks. 

"Oh! That." He blushed hard. "Don't worry, Harry. . . I, um, I actually kinda liked it. And you didn't actually hurt me. It looks worse than it really is."

Harry gaped at him. "Y-you liked it?" Colin blushed harder and nodded. Slowly, a grin spread over Harry's face, though Colin could see relief in the boy's eyes. "Right then~ better suck me off before I change my mind and make you go to bed."

The words sounded odd to Colin coming from Harry's mouth. He'd never heard the older boy talk dirty before. He wasn't sure if they turned him on more or if they were too alien to affect him. He hoped in the future he would grow more used to them. The hard, dripping cock that was an inch from his face, however, was undeniable. Colin grinned and leaned forward without hesitation, spearing his tongue testingly into Harry's foreskin and pressing it against the boy's slit. Harry went rigid and gave a sharp gasp. 

The taste of Harry's cum exploded into Colin's mouth. He knew that his own was mixed in as well, but that did nothing to cheapen the moment. This was what Colin had dreamed about for ages, right alongside Harry's love and affection. To not only taste Harry's cum, but to have Harry ask him to do it. And he had all of that! Harry's love, his permission, the whole nine yards. Colin let the cum sit on his tongue for a moment as he familiarized himself with its taste, then he swallowed the stuff down in a single gulp. _Nothing can hurt me now. It's time to show off~_

Colin couldn't explain how he knew he was good at blowjobs. The only one he'd ever given before was to Harry that night at the start of term. But he knew he would be skilled at them. This was one area where he had the ability to back his knowledge. As he dove in, Colin managed to keep his lips pressed tightly around Harry's shaft without scraping the older teen with his teeth. He expertly used his tongue to deliver artistic licks around the sensitive head  & to cushion Harry's shaft, and he bobbed his head slowly and deliberately to give Harry's foreskin a soft, smooth gliding motion over his head. 

"Oh, God!" Harry tilted his head up, closed his eyes, and smiled hazily. "Colin, that feels wonderful!" He moaned contentedly as Colin reached up behind him and gripped his ass. Colin hadn't noticed it earlier since he had been in somewhat of an understandable daze, but Harry had an excellent ass. It wasn't quite the ass he'd expected from someone who had been underfed for most of his life, but Hogwarts life had given Harry an ass that was firm and full and squishy. Colin giggled slightly and squeezed it happily. 

"What?" Harry asked, looking back down as Colin giggled. But instead of answering, Colin pushed his tongue back under Harry's foreskin and swirled it around, seeking out every last remaining drop of cum, while trying his hardest to make Harry give him more. 

Harry forgot about the giggle immediately. He moaned deeper still and leaned forward to grip the headboard for support. He wondered briefly if the Weasley Twins were still waiting outside the door, and if they could hear anything from out there. But as Colin started bobbing his head faster and taking more of Harry into his mouth, the older boy dropped the thought. He turned his full focus instead upon Colin, who somehow still looked adorable with a cock disappearing into his mouth. 

But Colin shouldn't be doing all the work, Harry realized! He was supposed to be resting. And here he was holding himself up and bobbing his head. Harry reached down and gently touched the back of Colin's head to prevent the boy from moving any further. 

"I've got this. You rest," Harry commanded. "Try to enjoy yourself."

Colin's eyes seemed to pout, but Harry remained firm. "Rest," he repeated. "I promise you'll have plenty of opportunities to show me what you can do later. But for now let me do the work. Now, how much do you think you can take?" 

Colin rolled his eyes and gestured at the cock in his mouth. "Right, sorry!" Harry blushed, embarrassed, and pulled it out of Colin's mouth. Half of it was covered in saliva, giving it a slick glimmer. 

Colin breathed deeply, then wiped his soft lips with his elbow. "Ahh~ how much can I take? I'm not sure. I've never really sucked a dick before so I dunno. Let's find out together!"

"Really?" Harry asked quizzically. "You're just gonna let me go in as deep as I want?"

Colin nodded. "Sure! Why not? If it gets to where I can't take it, I'll just bite you and then we'll both know!"

"Ha ha," Harry said dryly, and Colin raised a hand in mock surrender. 

"Ok, ok, just go as deep as you can, and if you get too deep I'll tap your leg or something." Harry nodded in agreement, but Colin continued. "Promise me one thing, though. When you cum, don't cum down my throat. I'm fine if you go that deep before you cum, but when it happens I want you to pull back and shoot it on my tongue. It's just that you taste really good, and while I'm gonna swallow anyway I don't want it all to go to waste."

Harry continued blushing but nodded once again. "Deal!" He pushed his cock back against Colin's lips and the boy opened hungrily. Harry pushed inside, then started thrusting tentatively. Colin gripped Harry's thighs and used his tongue to cushion the cock slipping in and out of his mouth. 

Harry gasped sharply. Even without Colin bobbing his head and swirling his tongue the pleasure was deep and intense. He started to thrust faster, going in even deeper. Colin showed no signs of discomfort. His eyes shown with a seductive light. Harry, feeling heartened by this, kept on going. 

Colin stared up into Harry's green eyes the whole time. Now that he had both permission and encouragement to suck the Hogwarts Champion off, he cared only for the loving look in Harry's eyes. Well, not _only_ the look. He very much enjoyed the act itself as well. But this meant so much more to him than just a simple blowjob (if such a thing existed).

Harry thrust deeper still, starting to push his head past Colin's tongue. For the first time, the blond boy began exhibiting signs of unease. He gulped hard and puckered his lips briefly around Harry's shaft. But Colin narrowed his eyes and made his silent meaning clear. _Keep going. I can do this._

So Harry pressed on. He was sweating more than ever after multiple orgasms and doing so much more in one day than he'd ever thought possible. He felt exhausted, but Colin's gaze and tongue continually rejuvenated him. Slowly his cock started to probe down Colin's throat. Harry slowed down for this. He wanted to make sure the boy could take it. But other than a low grunt and a single stifled cough in the back of his throat, Colin seemed fine. 

And it felt wonderful! Harry had heard the other, older Gryffindors joke about blowjobs, some saying that deepthroating was the best, and others claiming it made no difference how deep you went. But they were both wrong. Harry wouldn't say that pushing his cock all the way back to Colin's throat felt better than just his lips and tongue with a couple inches of penetration, but it was certainly in a world of its own. 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the now familiar yet still strange tugging welling sensation in his gut that signaled he was getting close. He continued thrusting into Colin's throat, now going almost balls deep into his mouth, wanting to get everything he could out of the experience before it was time to pull out. His breaths grew louder and his leg muscles clenched. Colin noticed but did nothing. He trusted that Harry would pull back in time. 

Harry moaned and started to shiver. The pleasure was expanding outward. This orgasm was coming on fast, as the other two had. Harry hoped he and Colin would be able to help each other strengthen their stamina. He managed to get three more thrusts in, watching with rapt attention as his cock disappeared past Colin's lips. Then, unable to hold it off, Harry tugged his penis all the way out of Colin's mouth. 

As if he had been trained for this, Colin opened his mouth wide and grabbed hold of the base of Harry's dick. Without looking away from Harry's face even once, he pointed the older boy's member into his open mouth just as Harry began to shoot his load. This one was much smaller than the other two, but was still a decent size. Harry whimpered and watched in awe as his slit opened wide and spat several streams of cum into Colin's mouth. Most of them landed on the blond boy's tongue, but one strand missed and hung off his bottom lip instead. 

Colin moaned and shivered. He could feel Harry's cock pulsating in his grip as it shot the delicious seed into his mouth. But Colin refused to take his eyes off of Harry's face to enjoy the show. It was still a magnificent experience, and had he not been sapped of energy Colin would have gladly repeated it over and over again. 

As soon as he stopped cumming, Harry jumped into action. Before Colin had a chance to move or even swallow, Harry slid down so he was straddling Colin's hips and crotch rather than his chest. Colin's own hard member slipped just barely between Harry's cheeks, but the younger boy didn't seem to notice. Harry leaned forward and placed his lips against Colin's. As he did this his tongue shot out to lap up the cum hanging off Colin's bottom lip. Colin widened his eyes but purred happily when Harry kissed him. He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, swapping the cum around. 

Harry tasted it eagerly. The stuff was just ever so slightly different than how Colin's cum had tasted. He wasn't sure which he preferred, though he thoroughly enjoyed both. Before he could decide, Colin had pulled his tongue back into his own mouth and swallowed Harry's seed. They kissed for a moment longer, then Harry pulled away and rolled over to lay next to the third-year boy. 

"That was absolutely _incredible!_ he panted. Colin beamed and nodded in agreement, too breathless to speak. "And Colin, you were amazing! I'm really impressed, actually," Harry admitted, blushing slightly. 

"You. . . You too!" Colin gasped. It was all he could manage to get out. He was still breathing deeply and swallowing every few seconds, but he was slowly regaining his strength. 

"I'm beat, though," Harry admitted. "I think I'm done for the day." He blushed darker. The words had come out much more bluntly than he'd intended, but Colin nodded in understanding. 

"Me too." He was starting to get better. More relaxed, less in desperate need of air. And he was glowing with happiness. "We've got a party to get to, though! In your honor. Shall we summon our clothes back and head downstairs? We've been up here long enough, and it'd be a shame to keep everyone waiting."

Harry sat up quickly. "Erm, what?" The blush was starting to spread to his ears. 

"Summon our clothes back?" Colin repeated. "So we can go start your party?"

Harry's eyes slowly widened and his mouth fell open. "Oh, no! shit!" 

"What?" Colin asked concernedly, sitting up with Harry. "What is it?"

"I. . . I'm so thick!" Harry swore again. "How can I have been so stupid? I don't know how to summon our clothes back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdlNrYmNdQ4


	7. Naked But Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, holy frak it's been way too long! So much happened last month to keep me from writing, and the short version of it involves me getting sick (yet again), my best friend in the world having a baby girl that I helped her out with while she was getting back on her feet, and my dumbass self accidentally deleting all my WIP fics without backing them up, forcing me to start over on all of them. I only really got back to work at the start of this month (February), and because valentines day was so close, I decided to save everything for one big, smutty release. Hope this appeases you. Now it's time for me to turn my attention on some fics I've left malnourished for too long (as well as first chapters for a couple new ones). I've also gone through and re-edited _all_ of my fics, so now is a good time to read them again!

COLIN'S MOUTH HUNG open in shock. "W-what?! You _don't_ know how to summon our clothes back?!"

Harry shook his head, looking around frantically. "I learned how to vanish things, but not how to make them reappear. I got so caught up in the heat of the moment that I completely forgot about that part."

"Well. . . Well we can't exactly walk out of here naked!" Colin hissed. As much as he adored seeing Harry without his clothes on, they needed to find a solution. 

"Do you have any other robes in here? It's your room, after all."

Colin shook his head sadly. "Laundry day," he ran a hand through his blond hair, "we get all our clean robes sent to our rooms while we're at dinner later. And my robes wouldn't fit you anyway."

"We can't stay here," Harry said, starting to pace back and forth in front of the common room door. "We need a plan. . . Maybe Fred and George will help us?" 

Colin's eyes went wide, and his breath caught in his throat. "Are you crazy?! We can't let anyone know we just had sex! I'm only thirteen! And you're. . . Well, you."

"We can trust Fred and George! They won't tell anyone. They know how to keep a secret. And with all the stuff they do, they can hardly judge us."

"All the stuff they do?" Colin asked perplexedly, his mind going to strange places even in this panic. 

"You know, all their pranks. They're always in trouble for something." 

Colin blushed hard. "Oh! R-right! Well. . . If you're sure that they won't tell anyone. . . I don't see any other option. Alright, ask them. But be careful!" 

Harry took a deep breath, clearly preparing himself. He turned and strode over to the door, scratched the back of his neck almost distractedly, then slowly eased it partway open. 

"Fred! George!" Harry hissed. The black-haired boy was careful to keep his body concealed behind the door, and only his head and shoulders were poking out enough for the Weasley twins to see. As soon as the door opened Harry and Colin could hear the cheers and whistles from the party happening in the common room just downstairs.

"Alright, Harry?" The grinning faces of the twins appeared in the doorway. "You've been in there a while, but we've been making sure no one. . . Comes. . . Up. . . ." George trailed off, noticing Harry's bare shoulders for the first time. Fred's eyebrow raised. And he leaned over to stare into the dormitory. George joined him, and both boys caught sight of a naked Colin, who had been too preoccupied to move out of sight before Harry opened the door and engaged the twins. Colin let out a terrified squeak and quickly crossed his legs and reached his hands down to cover himself. 

"Blimey, Harry!" Fred gasped. George gave a low whistle.

"We thought you two were just gonna make out! You don't mess around then, do you? Well, I guess you do. . ." Both twins looked shocked, and Harry could feel his face burning with shame. 

"I need. . . We need help." He said through teeth gritted against a shaking jaw. 

"What, you want us to join you!" Fred asked, eyebrow raising even higher. 

"Maybe some other time, mate," George said, his usual grin slowly returning. "You've been away from the party for too long."

Harry blushed even darker. "What?! No, that's not what I meant!"

"Well, spit it out then, Harry," Fred said. 

The scar-faced teen bit his lip, chewing in thought. "We need. . . We need fresh robes. I was stupid and vanished ours, and I don't know how to bring them back."

George looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Aahhh, Harry, mate! Such a rookie move! Don't worry, I can teach you the incantation to bring them back."

Fred rolled his eyes. "It's a complicated spell. Harry's not gonna get it on the first try!" He pulled out his wand. "Luckily I know the spell and can perform it for you!"

"Showoff!" George muttered under his breath, but he seemed resolved that this was indeed the right play. "He means _we_ can show you. Won't take but a moment. Course, you'll have to let us in."

Harry blinked, then looked back over his shoulder at Colin, who still had his legs crossed. The boy looked both thrilled and terrified. A balance somewhere between the two feelings. 

"Oh, come off it!" Fred said, pushing past Harry and into the room while the teen's guard was down. "It's not like we've never seen a cock or two before!"

"And like we said, your secret is safe with us," George snorted as he followed his twin into the room. They shut the door firmly behind them, then turned to survey the scene before them, eyes trying and failing not to seem eager to see all they could. The messed up sheets on Colin's bed, the rock on the nightstand, and, of course, the two naked boys before them. Harry had been too prideful to cover himself when they pushed inside. At least, that's what he was telling himself. In truth he'd been too shocked to react properly, and now it was too late.

The raven-haired boy expected his new boyfriend to keep his legs crossed and his hands covering his more sensitive areas. To his surprise, however, Colin slowly uncrossed his legs and moved his hands to his sides, a flash of mischief dancing through his eyes. His admittedly smaller cock than anyone else in the room swung flaccid and free for all to see, head snug inside its foreskin once more. 

Fred wolf-whistled, though Harry could tell it was in jest. Both brothers let their eyes take their fill of the scene before them. "You sure know how to pick 'em!" He said to neither Harry not Colin in particular. 

"Right! We'll summon back your robes, then head downstairs to announce your arrival," George turned his gaze up to Harry's face while rubbing his crotch unconsciously. "You two get dressed," he glanced at Colin, "straighten your hair, and come down to the party. Act natural. And for goodness sakes, don't ever vanish your robes again. Strip like the rest of us."

"Yeah, you're honestly missing out on half the fun! Or at the very least learn the counter spell before you do it next time," Fred chuckled and raised his wand. George mirrored his twin, and before Harry and Colin could move they slashed the wands through the air. Both boy's robes appeared in a crumpled heap on the floor next to Colin's bed. It was the exact place Harry and Colin had been standing when they'd vanished the robes earlier. 

"Right, there's that sorted. Now get dressed quickly. Fred and I will see you downstairs in a minute, all of us acting as if **nothing** happened." George nodded to Harry and Colin, then grabbed his brother by the arm and began steering him towards the door. 

Harry and Colin didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the twins started walking, he and Colin dove for the robes, bending over to pick them up from the floor. As Harry straightened, however, he cast one last look over his shoulder, and could've sworn he saw the twins checking out Colin and his backsides. But they vanished through the dormitory door before he could get a solid look. 

"You really think we can trust them?" Colin asked, a clear edge in his voice as he began to pull on his clothes. 

Harry stayed silent for a moment, still staring at the door, then turned back and began putting on his robes as well. "Yeah, I really do. I think they want this secret to themselves. Trust me, we'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhhBZLwBzls


	8. My Secret Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. . . This wasn't supposed to be a porn chapter. When I'd planned it out in my head it was going to be kinda kinky & NSFW at the start and have a smidge of sex talk in the middle, but for the most part would focus on these boys' relationship. And then I got to the end, and sex was a natural next step, and in a setting that fit with the characters. I suppose I _could_ have saved the sex for its own chapter, but I was on a roll, and it fit too well with the conclusion of this chapter. So here we are. A long chapter, but worth it, I think.

HARRY COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT he was doing. 

He was meeting Colin in less than ten minutes, along with Ron and Hermione, about to head down to dinner. After that Harry and his boyfriend planned to find an empty classroom and make out. Harry (not so) secretly hoped their makeout session would turn into something. . . more. It had been a week since the day of the second task, and he and Colin hadn't managed to get away by themselves once. Both boys faced constant accostment and praise (depending on each person's house; Fred and George had taken to winking at Harry and Colin whenever they saw them) for their parts in the Second Task and the very public kiss that had happened just after. 

And here Harry was, lying in bed with the curtains pulled shut around him, bottom half exposed and hand wrapped around his hard cock while the other Gryffindor fourth-years were down in the common room working on homework. The urge to masturbate had hit so suddenly and strongly that he dared not refuse. Harry had only been up here to use the bathroom, but had leapt into his bed the second the urge hit. 

He was already stroking himself, letting his foreskin slide up and down over his slick dick head. Each stroke sent pleasure flowing through the black-haired boy. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning needily. It had been a solid week since his last (and first) orgasm. It was that memory which Harry was drawing from to jerk off now. 

He could still perfectly envision the way Colin's hair had stuck up at odd angles, and the way his slim, naked form still had curves such as along his hips and over his smooth ass. Harry could practically smell their sweat and taste their cum. He remembered how sexy and adorable Colin had looked with those lips wrapped around his cock. Harry's hand stroked faster. He clenched his gut muscles, already feeling the buildup begin. Harry recalled quite clearly the way the younger boy had taught him to masturbate, fixing his grip for him and showing him how to stroke. 

_This is wrong._

The thought burst into Harry's mind, shattering the image of Colin watching Harry cum for the first time. Harry's hand stilled. What he was doing was wrong. The buildup quickly dwindled away. 

Harry didn't mean it was wrong as in morally bad; his inexperience aside, Harry had no illusions about masturbation and how normal it was with teenage boys. He meant wrong as in simply incorrect, out of place. It was true that Colin had taught him to masturbate, and no doubt the boy had expected Harry to put that new skill to good use. But as Harry remembered the way Colin's face had lit up with victory and admiration while watching his boyfriend's first orgasm, something else became apparent to Harry. 

_He would want to be the only one to make me cum!_

Harry knew that Colin didn't expect him to not masturbate, or even consciously desire himself to be Harry's sole method of sexual release. But the truth was written plain as day. It would mean the world to Colin to learn that Harry, too, wanted the blond third-year to be the only one making him cum. And that thought alone, that imaginary image of Colin's smile when Harry would tell him was more than enough to stop Harry fast. He let go of his cock. 

And not a second too soon. Just as Harry was beginning to redress he heard the dormitory door swing open. Footsteps. 

"Hey, Harry?" It was Ron! Harry blushed, hoping his best friend would keep the curtain closed around Harry's bed. He'd not always respected that privacy. Until now it hadn't been an issue. Harry hadn't ever masturbated until last week, so all Ron usually found was Harry reading or pouring over the Marauder's Map (or, more likely, sitting there thinking over all the trouble that he seemed to attract). 

Luckily, Ron didn't come any closer. "Yeah?" Harry called back, trying his best to sound normal. His cock was still semi-hard, so he couldn't emerge from his bed yet. It would show in his robes. 

"Hermione and I just finished our homework. And they just posted on the notice board that next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione thought you ought to know. Cuz of Colin. She thought you might want to ask him to go with you. I had to come up here anyway to put away my essay stuff, thought I'd deliver the message, too."

Ron's footsteps headed over to his bed. Harry heard his trunk click open, and Ron began shoving his things into it. 

_A Hogsmeade weekend? That could definitely be fun!_ Harry smiled to himself. "Thanks, Ron. I'll be down in a minute for dinner." 

Ron gave a grunt and shut his trunk, then headed back downstairs. Harry was left with his thoughts and slowly softening penis. Though he certainly wanted to ask Colin to go with him to the magical village, he had a bit of a conundrum over what they would do. _Am I supposed to do something special, or is just spending the day together enough? Either way, where would we go? What would we do?! Am I overthinking this?_

Harry decided it would be best to wait until he had an idea, a plan for the day before he invited Colin. He'd be able to think of something. Harry sighed and rolled out of bed, adjusting himself quickly before slipping on his shoes and heading downstairs to meet the other three.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as dinner ended, Harry found himself being led by the hand quickly out through the castle halls and into a spare Transfiguration classroom by Colin Creevey. Harry's heart was fluttering as it had been all through dinner. He was eager to be alone with Colin. 

The room was mostly used for storage by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. As Harry looked around he saw small piles of pincushions, random assorted furniture, a collection of peacock feathers, a case by the wall bearing dozens of tarnished goblets and dusty crystal wine glasses, and more empty animal cages than Harry could count. They were everywhere! Stacked on desks, hanging from the ceiling, stuffed between books on shelves. . . . 

Harry's attention was recaptured by Colin as the blond boy tugged him beyond the doorway (Harry hastily pulled it shut behind himself) and into the room. Harry turned his eyes on Colin's body, trying to pick up any signs, subtle or not, as to what the boy had in mind for their visit here. Frustratingly enough, school robes were not ideal for picking up and showing off body language. 

But still, Colin was a sight to see! For the millionth time since the night that had started this all Harry mentally slapped himself for not waking up and realizing what was right in front of him sooner. The older boy was captivated by the way Colin moved. It wasn't slinky and sexy (though Harry knew Colin could move that way when he wanted to), but deliberate and precise, as though he were choosing each step carefully so as not to trip accidentally and embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend. Harry found the precaution very cute, though to be fair he would have found Colin tripping with eagerness cute as well. 

Despite the deliberation of Colin's walk, the boy had an air of confidence around him. Nothing so self-serving as a strut, but more along the lines of feeling secure with where he was, who he was with. Like Colin knew Harry found him attractive no matter what. 

The third-year guided Harry through the mess of mismatched objects and obstacles, heading for a rather comfy-looking armchair at the back of the room. This one had evidently been hit by a faulty engorgement charm of some sort. It was stretched so that it had become wide as a small sofa. Perfect for two people. 

Colin and Harry sank into it. It was dark in the room, but a wave from Harry's wand parted the curtains covering a nearby window, letting in the moonlight. Colin's face was bathed in the cool blueish-white glow, making him look much paler than normal. Nearly as pale as Draco Malfoy! Still, Harry appreciated being able to see his boyfriend's face clearly. 

Colin's lips were barely parted, showing just a sliver of his front teeth. Harry could feel the boy's breath against his neck as Colin shifted so he was partly on his lap. 

Harry's heart raced as he struggled to find something to say that wouldn't sound stupid or awkward. Colin had that effect on him now. Harry knew the boy idolized him still, but he constantly worried about making a fool of himself whenever they talked. He was saved the trouble of finding a topic, however, when Colin wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and began to lean in. 

Their lips pressed together gently at first, more of a facial caress than a kiss. Harry's lips were dry and smooth, but Colin's were perfect! Their prolonged time underwater the previous week had left them both chapped, but they had quickly overcame that. 

The two boys' kiss deepened. They pulled together more firmly, lips reacquainting themselves with each other. Colin shifted his arms down and placed his hands against Harry's chest. He could feel the warmth from Harry already! He wanted to moan just at this limited physical contact, but held it in. 

Harry's hand gripped Colin's back, pulling him closer. Colin giggled as he was pushed firmly against the Boy Who Lived. It struck him suddenly how Harry's hair always looked like sex hair, all messy and erratic. It was a good look on him. 

Harry's hands slid down slowly. Though Colin felt his heart twinge, he let them, enjoying the feel of Harry's touch even as it arrived at his robe-covered butt. As Harry started squeezing softly he slipped Colin his tongue. This time the younger boy couldn't hold back his moan. He opened his mouth willingly, and his own tongue moved forward to greet Harry's. 

Harry allowed himself a small moan as well. The sound sent Colin's head spinning. It reminded him of their afternoon together after the Second Task had ended. _God, that was glorious!_ Colin wistfully recalled the memories, the sensations he had felt as he sucked Harry off, as they fucked each other's foreskin, as he taught Harry how to masturbate. He remembered the smooth feel of Harry's skin down below, the warmth of the older boy's cum, and how he'd let Colin guide him through all of it. 

Colin became so caught up in these memories and in the kiss he was sharing with his boyfriend that he didn't notice one of Harry's hands had begun to sneak up inside his robes, shifting his underwear aside. Colin only became aware of what Harry was doing when the black-haired boy slipped his fingers between Colin's ass cheeks, pressing softly at his asshole. 

Colin gasped, eyes widening, and he jerked away, breaking the kiss quite suddenly. Harry gasped too as Colin pulled away from him, moving quickly and almost fearfully up off his lap and into the seat beside him. 

"Wha-? Colin, are you OK?!" Harry asked, concern and hurt in his voice. Colin nodded breathlessly, refusing to look Harry in the eye. He hadn't intended to react so drastically. It had just. . . Happened. And it wasn't as if he didn't like Harry touching him there. He had already been getting stiff just from their kiss and from recalling the events of the previous week. There was just something on his mind he needed to get out before anything else happened. 

"I'm sorry," Harry scratched the back of his head ashamedly with one hand and rubbed his crotch with the other. "I should've asked first. I just assumed that after last week. . . And then you didn't stop me with the touching at first. . ."

Colin blushed. "No, Harry, I'm sorry! It's not you! I really want this too. It's the only thing I've been able to think about all week!" The blond boy smiled sheepishly. "Well, since before the Second Task, actually." His face returned to seriousness. "It's just that. . . Well, you know my hole is v-virgin. . ." The words sounded odd coming from Colin's lips. Harry blinked in surprise. 

"Well, so is mine, Colin." 

It was a simple statement. To the untrained ear, it would've been of no consequence and would have slipped by as a simple consolation. But the full meaning of Harry's words hit Colin straightaway. He blushingly recalled what Harry had told him a week earlier. _I'm very inexperienced. . . Entirely inexperienced._ Harry wasn't just saying that to console Colin. He was saying that because he believed Colin wanted to fuck him as well! 

It was a possibility that, strange as it may sound, Colin had never considered before. Colin was much more knowledgable than Harry when it came to sex, but with that learnedness, he had lost his innocence. He had succumbed to the popular ideas  & ideals, and assumed that he (being smaller and younger) would be the bottom. And with Harry's inexperience came the certainty that Harry had no concept of a top or a bottom. He simply wanted Colin! As touching and eye-opening as that was to the younger teen, it wasn't what needed to be discussed currently. He shelved the topic for another time. 

"It's not just about virginity, Harry, although that's a big part of it. With what you were trying to do, there needs to be trust! A lot of trust on both sides." 

Harry gawked at him for a moment. "I trust you, Colin! I really do! I. . . I stopped myself from masturbating today because I knew how much it would mean if you were the only one to make me cum! Don't. . . Don't you trust me?" 

Colin felt as though he were both blushing hard and as if the blood were draining from his face at this surprise revelation. _He. . . He really did that for me?_ Colin shook his head quickly, trying to clear up what Harry had just said as well as clear his mind. But he allowed himself a small victorious smile first. Well, it was supposed to be small, but it quickly grew to be much bigger than intended. Colin blushed deeper and continued on.

"Of course I do, Harry! And I believe you trust me! But we've only technically been dating for a week and. . . Well, neither of us have actually seen that trust in action, so to speak. I'm not asking for another grand gesture or anything! Just time." Colin secretly hoped that Harry _would_ show him a grand gesture. He was a hopeless romantic and a sucker for that sort of thing. Harry's reveal that he was refraining from masturbating so Colin was the only one would bring him to orgasm had left the boy breathless and glowing. The truth must've shown on his face, because Harry's features set to a look of resolve, and he nodded once. 

"Alright, you wanna see my trust and love for you in action? Well. . . I have something in mind. It'll take a lot of trust from you, too." Harry looked as though he were still mentally debating what he was about to say as he was saying it. He chewed his lip for a moment. 

"Well?" Colin asked, "come on, Harry, it's alright." 

Harry took a deep breath. "Colin, will you go on a date with me? Next weekend, in Hogsmeade? I have something special planned. . ."

Colin's face lit up. He wasn't sure he'd ever said "yes" to anything that quickly in his life.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everything in Hogsmeade seemed new and exciting again, now that Colin was there with Harry. He had been before, earlier in the school year, but he'd only had Dennis, his first-year brother to go with him then (Dennis was in Professor Flitwick's choir club and was able to attend Hogsmeade meetings). Not that there was anything wrong with Dennis, but he wasn't Colin's boyfriend. 

They had walked hand in hand through the village streets, Harry and Colin stealing glances at one another, smiles on their faces. Though it was growing warmer every day with the arrival of Spring (there were now bugs flying in the air for the first time in months), there was still a bit of snow in the shadows under trees and in alleyways. The sky was grey with clouds. Not a sullen, mournful grey that you'd get on days that drag on for too long, but the light & cheery grey that invited the reading of books and the watching of films. 

Of course, the grey of the sky made the blue, green, and yellow scarves of the other students much more eye-catching. For Colin's sake, Harry tried to act as if he was oblivious to the stares and occasional jeers from the other Hogwarts students there in Hogsmeade. It was difficult enough for him to endure them, but he had faced similar receptions from the Slytherins throughout his previous three years at school just by being who he was. This was all new for Colin. 

They stopped off at Zonkos joke shop and saw the Weasley twins, but didn't buy anything; Colin had no money and Harry had only brought a small amount which he intended to use to buy them drinks at the _Three Broomsticks._ As it had been much warmer Colin's first visit (and since he had still been very meek, what with not having any friends), he had passed the pub by entirely. When Harry heard this, his jaw dropped and he promptly dragged his boyfriend towards the pub. 

"So that means you've never had Butterbeer? I'll get us some. Trust me, you'll love it!"

And now the two boys had their own booth in the corner of the pub. It wasn't the dark and musty kind of place Colin had always imagined a wizarding pub would be, but was, in fact, filled with a warm reddish-gold light and packed with merrily chatting people. 

The well-endowed Madame Rosmerta took their order of two Butterbeers and buzzed back off to the bar. Colin noticed many of the men in the pub watching her wherever she went, but he found no interest in her himself. Well, not in _that_ way. He turned back to Harry. 

"So. . . You said you had something planned?" 

The blond boy winced as he said that. It could've just been his anxiety, but he came off to himself as disappointed and expectant, as if it wasn't simply enough to go on a date with Harry for the whole day. He was more than happy to do just that, but Harry's phrasing about having something planned hinted at more than just this and had left Colin curious.

Harry nodded, attempting a smile. He still looked like he was currently debating with himself about following through. "Yeah. To show you how much I trust you. It's not even been two weeks since we started dating yet, I know, but I've known you for three years! You've always supported me, especially of late. What with your help before the Second Task and. . . and what happened after the Task," he blushed a bit, "I really do feel like I can trust you. So I've got something planned for half an hour from now." 

Harry opened his mouth to continue speaking, but stopped himself as Madame Rosmerta returned to their table, a large mug of some frothy amber liquid in each hand. She dropped them down in front of the boys, nodded at their thanks, and turned to service the other customers. 

"Try it!" Harry urged, a genuine coaxing smile replacing the nervous one he'd been wearing only a moment ago. "It's really good, this stuff." 

Colin smiled awkwardly and grabbed the mug in his small hands, lifting it off the table. He was surprised to find the liquid inside was quite warm. He'd expected something cold, or at the very least room temperature. Colin cast one more glance at Harry, then raised the drink to his lips. 

Colin wasn't sure if it was just because he was with Harry on a date (something guaranteed to make everything seven times better), or if the drink really was that good, but it was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted! When he swallowed he could feel its warmth seeping into every inch of his body, leaving him with a comfortable buzzing feeling. 

"Is there alcohol in this?" Colin asked as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Harry chuckled and nodded, raising his own glass in a cheer. "A bit, yeah. Barely any, though. I mean, it'll get a House Elf drunk pretty quickly, but it'll hardly affect us." Harry sipped at his drink. 

Colin giggled. He knew that Harry was right; if there was any substantial amount of alcohol in the Butterbeer then Madame Rosmerta wouldn't have served him and Harry. Still, it made him feel excited and naughty to know he was out with his boyfriend, sipping something from a bar for all to see. Colin blushed as he started to remember the _other_ naughty things he and Harry had done. 

"So, I've been thinking a lot since our talk last week," Colin set his mug down, "the one in the spare classroom after supper." 

Harry nodded slowly before taking a swig of his Butterbeer. "Ahhh, me too. What, particularly, have you been thinking about?"

"Well, all of it, really! But our virginity had been something I've been mulling over regularly." Colin wanted to look away from Harry in embarrassment, but Harry's green eyes were very captivating. 

"Believe it or not, I've been giving that quite a bit thought as well," Harry gave a shy smile and reached across the table to take Colin's hand. The boy blushed even harder and glanced around to see if anyone was listening in or watching them. Nobody was; it was far too loud in the pub for anyone not sitting at Harry and Colin's table to hear what they were saying, and everyone was too wrapped up in their own conversations to spare a glance at the two boys from Hogwarts. 

"What, erm, what, specifically, were your thoughts on our v-virginity?" Colin mentally slapped himself. It wasn't like him to get so nervous! Well, internally, perhaps, but he always tried to wear a face of confidence! Harry really had an effect on him. 

"I'm just wondering. . . Are we still virgins? I mean, you didn't put it in my, ah, _back door,_ shall we say?" 

Colin giggled, then grew serious again. "I've been thinking along the same lines. I don't think we are, Harry. Not fully, anyway. I mean, we didn't do butt stuff, but we did cum in each others'-"

"How's the drinks?" A pleasantly feminine yet commanding voice slashed through Colin and Harry's conversation. Colin nearly jumped out of his seat and into the ceiling! The blood drained from his face as he turned to look up at Madame Rosmerta. He caught the smile slide off her face as she leaned in to peer curiously at him. 

"You alright, love?" 

"F-fine! I'm fine! Err, the Butterbeer is delicious! Thank you!" 

She nodded slowly. "Alright, then. Let me know if you need anything." With that she swished off to help other customers. 

Colin let out a deep breath and fell back into his seat. Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

"You sure you're ok?" 

Colin spun his hand in the air in a gesture that said _"in a minute"_ and raised his mug to his lips once again. He drank quickly and deeply, trying to calm his nerves, then sat up. 

"Harry, d'you think she heard what I was saying?!" 

Harry snorted. "I don't think she cares, if she did. I mean, she runs a pub! And she's quite pretty; she's probably more glad we're not staring at her like lovesick dogs." 

Colin's eyes narrowed slightly. "You think she's pretty?" 

Harry's shrugged. "Well, I mean, I can _tell_ she's pretty, but she's really not my type. Ron's the one with a crush on her." He grinned and Colin's emotions eased. "Anyway, you were saying? About virginity?"

"Oh! Right!" Colin bit his lip, trying to remember where he had left off before being interrupted. "Well, we're not still virgins because we did cum inside each other's foreskin. Plus we jerked each other off, and I gave you a blowjob," Colin paused, still worried that he was speaking too loudly, that other people might overhear him. But if he didn't speak up, Harry wouldn't be able to hear him over the din of the other customers. "But we've not fully lost our virginities yet because we haven't done. . . You know, anal." 

Harry nodded slowly, a glazed smile crossing his face. "Yeaaahhh." 

"Are. . . Are you imagining it? Right now?" Colin's breathing grew more shallow. 

"Maybe. But you've been imagining me fucking you since the end of your first year! It's my turn to imagine you fucking me." 

There it was again. Harry's innocence and inexperience showing up in the naughtiest of thoughts. He really did want Colin in that way! The thought of status  & situations & roles of tops and bottoms had never even crossed his mind. And for the first time, Colin was starting to open himself to the idea of topping Harry. It was new, uncharted territory for him, but he was finding that more exciting than daunting. 

Still, there was the issue of trust he had brought up earlier in the week. "Harry. . . I _have_ wanted that for a couple of years now. But I stand by what I said last week. We need to develop real trust before we take that next step." 

"I haven't forgotten," Harry said. He squeezed Colin's hand softly. "That's why I asked you out today." 

Colin smiled sadly. "I know, Harry, and I love spending time with you. I really do! This date has been amazing! But it'll take more than just one date to get us to that point. I want to get to know the real you, behind the famous personality. All the ins and outs. That's where the trust comes from."

"Yeah, but this isn't just a date. I _do_ have something planned!" Harry took another swig of Butterbeer. 

Colin sighed. As hopeless a romantic as he was, he still didn't think whatever the surprise was would change things. _As much as I want a grand gesture, it's unlikely it will be something that builds trust. _Colin wanted to explain this to Harry. He was honestly expecting something like a picnic or a gift of some sort. Something like what Colin had read about in muggle magazines or seen in the films. But his curiosity about what Harry _actually_ had planned held his tongue. __

__Harry was watching Colin carefully, analyzing everything he saw. "Colin, I know that a grand gesture won't build trust. But what I have planned goes beyond even that. I'm going to show you something that only four other people know about. Well, more like showing you _someone_."_ _

__"What? Who is it?" Colin felt excitement churn in his stomach. Harry licked his lips, still seemingly wary of going all the way. Finally, he nodded to himself and looked Colin squarely in the eyes._ _

__"I think," he began in a slow undertone that made Colin have to lean close to hear him. "I think it's time for you to meet my Godfather."_ _

__

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__They met the large, shaggy, black dog at the edge of the village. Harry was grateful to Colin for reserving judgment and allowing him to explain everything. He could still tell the boy's mind was trying to come to terms with it all, flying at a million miles an hour. But as Harry explained in a low voice how Sirius had escaped Azkaban, how he had been wrongfully imprisoned in the first place, and how he'd been helping Harry ever since, Colin's anxiety visibly lowered._ _

__By the time Harry was done with the tale, both boy's Butterbeer mugs were empty and, according to Colin's watch (Harry's hadn't worked since the Second Task), it was time to go meet Sirius. Harry threw several silver Sickles and bronze Knuts on the table, then he and Colin had walked to meet Sirius in silence (though only because they were both afraid of being overheard now that the noise of the pub was behind them)._ _

__They started to ascend the mountain, heading up to the cave Sirius and Buckbeak were living in. Colin's eyes, filled with either fascination or distress (Harry couldn't tell), remained glued on the bearlike dog that now led he and Harry. Harry glanced back to make sure they were far enough from Hogsmeade, then cleared his throat._ _

__"So, are you alright?"_ _

__Colin nodded. "Yeah, just, you know, still wrapping my head around it. I mean, I believe you! But wow. . . Wow! You really fought off a hundred Dementors, went up against a Werewolf, and went back in time to save Black- erm, I mean, Sirius?"_ _

__Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah! With help from Ron and Hermione, of course. I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without their help."_ _

__"And all of this happened at the end of last year?"_ _

__Harry nodded again. "Yep. I still can't believe it myself, sometimes. And now Snape hates me even more, something I didn't think was possible."_ _

__Padfoot gave a loud snort at the mention of the Hogwarts Potions Master._ _

__"Why didn't you tell the Minister for Magic everything that happened?" Colin asked. "Couldn't you and Hermione have cleared Sirius' name?"_ _

__"We tried," Harry let out a sigh. The trio started to leave the tree line and pass into the rocky upper side of the mountain. It wasn't much farther to the cave. "But he didn't believe us. Fudge was convinced Sirius had altered mine and Hermione's memories, or confunded us or something. He didn't want to believe it."_ _

__"But. . . But you could've gotten Professor Lupin and Professor Snape to verify the story! They were there!"_ _

___Snort__ _

__"Snape was knocked out for most of the revelation," Harry said, taking Colin's hand and helping him up over a boulder. "Besides, he hates Sirius. He'd rather lie than help. And Professor Lupin is a Werewolf. Fudge never would have believed him."_ _

__"That's stupid!" Colin huffed, and Harry felt his heart expand. Not only did Colin seem to be accepting everything Harry had told him, but he was getting mad on Harry's behalf! Mad about something that became second nature to most wizards. And Colin didn't even have Harry's side of the issue. That was just Colin being Colin. Harry continued to hold Colin's hand._ _

__"We're here." A gruff, masculine voice called out from ahead of the two teens where moments ago there had been a dog. The voice wasn't unpleasantly gruff like an old drunk, but the kind of gruff that came with wisdom and care and use. It was much more fatherly than Colin had expected._ _

__His eyes snapped forward quickly, trying to catch sight of the person the voice belonged to. He'd seen pictures of Sirius Black, of course, but Colin was excited to meet him face to face. Still, he only caught the shadow of a figure disappearing into a slim crevasse in the side of the mountain. Colin and Harry exchanged a look, then followed the man inside._ _

__Colin attempted once more to catch sight of Sirius' face once he and Harry entered the cave, which was much roomier than he'd expected. He saw the outline of the man bend down over a small pile of logs on the dirt floor of the cave. He poked at it with his wand and the pile erupted into flames, casting light into every corner of the room. But before Colin could get a clear look at Black's face, Harry grabbed his hand and started pulling the boy to the right of the cave entrance._ _

__There, in the corner, with a rope round its neck tethering it to a large rock, and a collection of small bones at its feet, sat one of the most gorgeous creatures Colin had ever seen! It had the head, front claws, and wings of a giant eagle and the back legs, haunches, and tail of a horse. Its entire body was the bluish-grey color of a storm cloud and its yellow eyes held a deep intelligence. The creature sat up and clicked its beak as it eyes the two boys._ _

__"This is Buckbeak," Harry said in a level voice. "The Hippogriff I was telling you about. We need to bow to it, keeping eye contact, alright? Otherwise. . . Well, we won't be in this cave for long."_ _

__Colin nodded his understanding. Together he and Harry took a step forward, then bent down in a bow. Buckbeak eyed them for a moment, then slowly stood and knelt onto its front legs. The Hippogriff inclined its head at Harry and Colin, then moved back into it's seated position._ _

__"Ahem."_ _

__The sound of a man clearing his throat reminded Colin of why they were there and slapped away his urge to approach Buckbeak. He and Harry both turned back towards the fire (Colin noticed the smoke rising away from it seemed to be blowing in some sort of breeze away and out the cave entrance; clearly a spell of some sort), and Colin finally laid eyes on Sirius Black._ _

__He looked much different from his Azkaban photos Colin had seen a through the last year. In those pictures Sirius was a gaunt, unsettling man with sharply defined cheekbones, wild hair, and distant eyes. But the man before him had a much fuller and more handsome face. His hair was still long and unkempt, but much more tame and clean. He looked more whole than he had in Azkaban, and his eyes shown with compassion and invitation._ _

__"Harry!" Sirius held out his arms. Harry released Colin's hand and strode forward quickly to embrace his Godfather. Sirius patted him on the back before they broke apart._ _

__"Sirius, this is the boy I was telling you about, Colin. Colin Creevey."_ _

__Sirius eyed Colin curiously, but said nothing. He was clearly waiting for Colin to speak up first. It took Colin a moment, what with him meeting the Ministry's most wanted fugitive. Soon enough Colin got up the nerve. Feeling somewhat timid, he shuffled forward and held out a hand._ _

__"H-hi! I'm Colin. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Erm, in the last hour, I mean."_ _

__Sirius smiled politely and took Colin's hand, giving it a firm shake. His hand felt calloused and strong._ _

__"So. . . You're Sirius Black."_ _

__Sirius nodded. "I am. I've heard a bit about you as well."_ _

__Colin blushed. His head was still fuzzy, but on some level the fact that Harry had told his Godfather about him registered._ _

__Colin cleared his throat. He didn't know quite what to say. He opened his mouth, hoping that something like "thanks for being there for Harry," or something else sappy would come out of his mouth. What he said instead was "how come when you change from a dog into a person you've still got clothes on?"_ _

__Sirius gave a booming laugh at this. It was a loud, dog-like bark, yet it still sounded warm and natural._ _

__"You know, Moony used to ask me that all the time! I always got the feeling he was disappointed. It's part of the spell, I suppose."_ _

__"Moony?" Colin asked. Sirius waved away the question. "A long story for another time. We don't have long if you're to make it back to the castle in time for dinner. And speaking of, you wouldn't happen to have brought any food?" Sirius' gaze returned to Harry. The black-haired teen shook his head._ _

__"Sorry, Sirius. Couldn't go on a date with pockets full of chicken. I'll send Hedwig with some tomorrow."_ _

__Sirius nodded, then gestured the two boys over to the fire. "Come on, make yourselves comfortable. I wanna hear all about you, Colin. . . Did you say his last name was Creevey?"_ _

__Harry and Colin moved towards the fire and began to sink down onto their knees. Sirius sat across from them, staring intently. Colin hesitated, then nodded._ _

__"I don't recognize the name. I assume you're muggle-born?"_ _

__Colin blushed and nodded again. Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry, I don't care. Lily, Harry's mother, was one of my best friends and she was Muggle-born. And Hermione shows just how little blood matters when it comes to greatness."_ _

__Harry cleared his throat and Sirius fell silent. "Sirius. . . I wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me," he turned to address Colin. "After, erm, _that night,_ I went to Sirius for advice. I was feeling so conflicted and he helped me find the right path. He helped me realize my true feelings for you, and that's why I asked you out." _ _

__Colin didn't know what to say. He felt overjoyed that Harry had taken the time to talk about his feelings with someone else, and was glad Sirius had practically delivered Harry to him. The boy reached over and took Harry's hand again._ _

__The rest of their time together was short. Sirius spent it by asking Colin about where he'd grown up, what his interests were, why and how he had fallen for Harry. As Colin recounted the story, Sirius's face split into an approving grin. Before it was time to head back down the mountain to return to Hogwarts, he pulled Harry aside._ _

__"I like this boy. You chose well, Harry." He clasped his Godson's shoulder._ _

__"It wasn't a choice," Harry responded. He hugged Sirius before the man transformed into Padfoot and the trio departed the cave, Harry and Colin waving goodbye to Buckbeak as they went._ _

__

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__Harry and Colin said goodbye to Padfoot when they reached Hogsmeade again. Harry patted the dog's back and scratched behind his ears (Padfoot's tail wagged lazily), and Colin rather awkwardly followed Harry's example after an encouraging nod from the older boy. Sirius' fur was soft, if a bit tangled, and Colin found he liked the feel of it in his fingers._ _

__The grey clouds that had been present in the earlier hours were all but gone now, and the sun was only just beginning to set as the two boys started off down the wooded path that led from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. They were on track to make it back just before supper._ _

__They were alone on the path. Everyone else had already returned to the castle, it seemed. Harry did his best to wait until they were far enough from the village to be overheard, but he couldn't contain himself for long._ _

__"So, what'd you think?!"_ _

__"About Sirius?" Colin cocked an eyebrow. Harry nodded._ _

__"Yeah, though when we're in public call him Snuffles."_ _

__"I actually like him," Colin hooked his arm into Harry's as they walked. "He's not at all like what I imagined after seeing his wanted picture all last year. He clearly cares for you a lot, and that makes him okay in my book! I'm really glad you shared that with me, Harry. I know it must've been a tough decision to make."_ _

__"You've no idea," Harry huffed. "Sometimes Dean and Seamus still talk about him. I mean, it was a really big deal last year, so it was bound to come up! But. . . They tend to say bad things about him." Harry's voice dipped. "It's so hard not to tell them the truth. They're my friends, after all, and Sirius is innocent. But I can't risk telling anyone. Anyone except Ron and Hermione. Not even Fred & George, who already know one too many of our secrets, or Ginny, and they're like family to me. They _are_ my family." _ _

__Colin squeezed Harry's upper-arm consolingly. "I'm sorry, Harry. But you told me. You did more than that, you introduced me! And from what I saw, Sirius is your family too. You. . . You trusted me with the truth." His voice broke under the weight of the emotions he was now feeling. He had tried to keep his emotions in check while meeting Sirius, both to make a good first impression and to make sure Harry didn't feel uncomfortable. But now that they were alone again. . . ._ _

__"I don't want you to think I told you about him just to get sex from you!" Harry blurted out, as though the thought had only just occurred to him. "I mean," he blushed and rubbed his crotch absent-mindedly, "that was a factor, but really I just wanted you to know. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other."_ _

__Colin wiped at his eyes with his free hand and smiled up at Harry as they rounded a bend and the open Hogwarts gates came into view. "I'm glad that you didn't do it just for sex, Harry. But I think. . . I think we can have it anyway." His eyes twinkled and a mischievous smile played at his lips._ _

__Harry blushed, mouth falling open. "R-really?! I thought you wanted to wait?"_ _

__Colin nodded. "I did, but that was because I thought time would build the trust we needed. But Harry, what you revealed to me today proves we already have all the trust we need! Besides, if you're not going to masturbate then you could probably use some release right about now."_ _

__Harry grinned. "I could say the same about you! But, erm, about right now. . ."_ _

__Colin cocked his eyebrow again. "Harry, we're outside!"_ _

__"You brought it up! Ish. . . And I'm not saying we should try anal right here!" Harry raised his hands defensively. "But, well. . . All this talk of sex has put me in the mood. And, erm, virginity wasn't _all_ I've been thinking about since last week. Actually, I've been remembering that blowjob you gave me, a lot." _ _

__Colin grinned as well. He and Harry drew level with the gates to the Hogwarts grounds. "Aaahhh! So you want another one? Well, I don't see anyone around. Sure, we might not have been the last students out of Hogsmeade, we can be quick. I'd be more than happy to-"_ _

__"Actually," Harry interrupted, sounding sheepish, "I was wondering if I could give it a go?" He licked his lips nervously and glanced down at Colin's crotch. The two teens stopped walking._ _

__It was another crushing blow to Colin's sexual preconceptions. He'd always seen it as the smaller or younger boy's job to give blowjobs, and the bigger/older boy's job to receive them. Yet as he pictured Harry's mouth around him, a pretty image for sure and one that was already making him hard, Colin wondered why the thought had never crossed his mind before. He found himself nodding his assent before he knew what he was doing._ _

__"Ok, Harry. Right here, right now."_ _

__Harry nodded, but stayed standing still, not knowing what move to make. He was worried about initiation. What if he did it wrong and it turned Colin off? But Colin, already needier than Harry, grew impatient fast. He reached out and took hold of Harry's Gryffindor scarf, then tugged him over to the left side of the gate. The blond boy braced his back against the stone pillar of which the gate was attached to and pulled Harry into a kiss._ _

__You would think by now that Harry and Colin would be used to kissing each other. Their relationship was still relatively new, but they took every opportunity they got to engage in what little intimacy they could. This resulted in a _lot_ of kissing. And neither boy was used to it. This kiss was every bit as exhilarating as their first. Colin barely felt the coolness of the pillar against his back. Not when his senses were captured by the feel and taste of Harry's lips, the way Harry's body pressed against his own, and the sounds of Harry's gasps and moans. It all sent chills down Colin's spine and raised the hairs on his arms, like a jolt of electricity running through his body. _ _

__Harry began palming his boyfriend's crotch. Colin was already fully erect, and was glad to find when he returned the favor and started palming Harry that the older boy had followed his example. It sent even deeper shivers down Colin's back to feel Harry's larger package. But Colin knew all he would be able to do, for now, was touch._ _

__"Help get my robes off, Harry," Colin gasped, leaning his head back against the pillar and gazing once more into Harry's brilliant green eyes. Colin had already discarded of his own Hogwarts scarf, and it lay on the ground by his feet._ _

__"Want me to vanish them again?" Harry cocked a rare playful grin. "That worked well enough after the Second Task, and this time I remember the countercharm."_ _

__"No!" Colin shook his head. "I mean, I _do_ want to try that with you again soon, but we should play it safe for now, just in case. Wait until we're inside before we do that again. Besides, I'm feeling hands-on right now," Colin mirrored Harry's smirk. _ _

__Harry's hands moved to Colin's waist, and he began pulling the boy's robes up. Colin stretched his arms above his head, and a moment later his robes pulled off and fell on the ground by their feet, leaving the younger teen in only socks, shoes, and tented underwear._ _

__Harry crouched down onto his knees, hands already rubbing the tip of the bulge in Colin's underwear that he knew to be the boy's head. Colin's breath grew shaky and disjointed, and his eyes fluttered. "D-don't tease m-me, Harry! Just do it!"_ _

__Harry chuckled. "This is my first blowjob. I'll go at the speed I want." He rubbed the head more and Colin's dick twitched._ _

__"Aaahh! N-need any pointers?" Colin tried for a cheeky smile but his face was far too glazed from pleasure for him to pull it off._ _

__"I know the rudiments. No teeth, lots of tongue. . . I'll figure out the rest as I go." Harry's fingers curled as they pressed beneath Colin's waistband. "This is looking a bit tight, though. Let me help you out." Harry started to pull the underwear down._ _

__Colin's cock was pushed and angled downwards along with the descending underwear, until said underwear was pulled completely off of it and the boy's penis sprang back to attention, wobbling up and down. Harry caught his breath. This was only the second time he'd seen Colin's member. Though he'd become pretty well acquainted with it the last time, no amount of time would be enough._ _

__Colin's boyhood was slim, soft even while hard. It was unbelievably smooth, skin feeling more like a baby's butt than a boy's dick. His entire crotch was hairless, yet Colin had quite clearly reached puberty (his sex drive was proof enough of that). The boy's wrapper was peeled back slightly, exposing more than half of his slick pink head. Harry longed to stare at it for hours on end, to continue to tease Colin before finally sucking him off. It was a gorgeous sight that he never wanted to stop seeing! But the sun was already dipping behind the mountains. The light was fading away more and more with every passing minute, and the air was growing chillier._ _

__And Colin needed to be serviced._ _

__Harry took a deep, calming breath, then reached out and grasped his boyfriend's cock, situating the base of the shaft between his middle and pointer fingers so that Colin's balls (which had contracted once he'd gotten hard) rested against Harry's palm. Colin swallowed down a moan, but some of it escaped anyway, parting his soft boy lips on its way out._ _

__Harry took another deep breath, readying himself, then leaned forward and took Colin into his mouth at last. At once Colin jerked forward, but Harry moved his head with him to keep from having the boy's cock spear down his throat. Though Harry hadn't done much yet, the simple initial brush of his lips over Colin's head made the blond whine. His eyes squeezed tightly shut momentarily, then flashed wide open._ _

__Colin stared out across the Hogwarts grounds, eyes slowly panning up to the castle. _anyone could see us right now!_ He blushed. _Anyone who cares to look down from a tower window, any students who might be returning late from Hogsmeade. . . They could see Harry and I like this! Even Hagrid might come down to close and lock the gate. . ._ _ _

__Rather than terrifying the small blond boy, the thought sent a thrill through him. _Let them see~__ _

__And Harry began his blowjob. Rather than bobbing his head and seeing how deep he could take the cock in his mouth as Colin had done with him, he kept his focus on the head. He knew that the head of the penis was its most sensitive area, and truth be told he was scared to try and deepthroat Colin. So an obvious compromise was made. Colin couldn't complain._ _

__Harry aimed little licks all around Colin's head, lapping calculatedly at first. But he grew hungrier, thirstier at the taste of Colin's precum and quickly gave into his own desires. His tongue slithered around, poking slyly under Colin's foreskin, wrapping foxlike around his head, and passing smoothly over his corona. He even delivered a couple of strokes to Colin's member with his free hand, letting the boy's foreskin roll up to cover his head and the tip of Harry's tongue._ _

__Colin's breathing swung back and forth between sharp gasps and deep sighs. He made no effort to stifle his loud moans and groans of pleasure. In fact, he seemed to be purposefully growing louder, as though he _wanted_ someone to hear. _ _

__"Ohhhhhhh! Ohhh, God yes, Harry! Don't stop!" His right hand reached shakily down and he ran his fingers through Harry's unkempt black hair. Every now and then he would clench his fist, pulling slightly at whatever he managed to grab hold of. Harry liked it. It stung a little, but in a good way. The feeling reminded him of something else that had happened the last time he and Colin had made love. Something surprising and, at the time, accidental, that Colin found enjoyable._ _

__Harry released his hold on Colin's cock and moved his hand instead around to the boy's backside, grasping one of his firm ass cheeks. His other hand reached around to grab the other cheek, and he started squeezing. He went softly at first, just doing it for his own enjoyment. Colin's butt felt so supple and warm and full in his grasp, and each time he squeezed Harry felt his heart convulse in his chest, a new wave of horniness washing over him. But he soon started to squeeze harder, digging his fingernails deep into the younger boy's flesh. Harry couldn't see it, but he knew he was leaving red marks._ _

__Colin's eyes lit up and he moaned even deeper than before. The sexual pain made his blood rush. It wouldn't be long before he came. Harry squeezed even harder and actually began to bob his head shallowly in an effort to coax Colin's orgasm out as soon as he could. He would have loved to test the limits of Colin's stamina, but the light across the grounds was growing dimmer and dimmer, and Harry's stomach was starting to growl. They needed to leave soon. Colin saw this as well and made no attempt to postpone his orgasm. In fact, he clenched his gut muscles the way some boys do when masturbating to try and bring it on quicker._ _

__And it came. Colin felt the pulsing, welling of pressure and pleasure expand deep within himself. He let out a piercing moan and tugged hard at Harry's hair to let him know what was happening. Harry pulled back slightly so that Colin was just barely inside his mouth, then gave one last coaxing lick against the bottom of his head to force the younger boy over the edge. It worked like a charm._ _

__Colin cried out loudly and primally. Harry heard the cry rolling and echoing across the Hogwarts grounds as Colin's load exploded forth. It seemed Colin hadn't masturbated since the night after the Second Task either, because his thick, hot spunk shot forth onto Harry's tongue in great heaping amounts! It actually felt bigger than the first load Harry had ever blown, though that might simply have been because this was Harry's first blowjob. But the seed kept coming and coming, spurting out of Colin's slit and into Harry's mouth with each convulsion of the boy's penis._ _

__And the taste! It was better than Harry remembered, stronger and more intense. He started swallowing the stuff down, not realizing as he did so that his fists were clenched on Colin's ass, nails dug deep in his skin. As Colin's cum started to wean off and Harry's focus on things that weren't Colin's semen returned, he quickly released the blond's ass._ _

__At last it seemed Colin was done milking his member. Harry swallowed the last of it down and pulled back, letting the dick fall from his lips. "Colin. . . Thank you! Th-that was. . . Wow!"_ _

__Colin panted and nodded in agreement, then gestured towards his robes and scarf on the ground. Harry grabbed them up and rose unsteadily, his legs feeling weak and full of pins & needles. _ _

__Harry helped Colin dress, and the two made their way up to the castle as the last light from the sunset fell away. Harry brushed the grass off Colin's back (spending a little too much time at the blond's ass as he was still horny himself), then took his hand. They made it to the Entrance Hall before true darkness fell and walked hand in hand towards the Great Hall, where dinner was being had._ _

__Before they stepped inside, Colin tilted his head over towards Harry and said "don't think I've forgotten about you and your needs. . . You'll be taken care of as soon as we're able." The boy gave a small smirk, tapped Harry's ass, and slipped into the Great Hall._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-jMWzfj9gM


	9. Never Let Me Down Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back, one and all (but probably just one tbh). It's been long enough since I updated this! Figured I'd give you a new chapter with my obligatory shower sex scene (sunce this is one of my only fics missing it) ;-)
> 
> I want to apologize for my long absence. So much happened to keep me from writing. I had to take care of a friend's pets (all 6 of them plus plants and the house itself) while they were out of town for a week. I got my nails done for the first time ever, and when your nails is suddenly 2-3cm longer than they have been for the last 18(ish) years writing takes much longer. After that I went on vacation, but I won't say where because one of my other updates from this (last?) week is based on where I was and I wanna make people guess. But enough drawling. Enjoy the new chapter! Please leave a comment with any and all thoughts, even if it's criticism. Questions and fanboy/gurgling welcome too

CHARMS WAS THE PERFECT CLASS TO discuss things in secret. Everybody was chattering anyway, so no one outside the conversation would be able to hear what was being discussed, and everyone was usually so enraptured in what they were doing and having so much fun doing it that they didn't care what everyone else was saying anyway. 

It was an easy lesson. Professor Flitwick had put everyone in groups of three (so Harry, Ron, and Hermione naturally came together), and had them review Summoning and Banishment charms before they would begin on grounding charms next day. According to Flitwick, they were very similar to the Grounding charm. 

For most of the lesson, as they worked the trio talked about the Triwizard Tournament, theories about the Third Task, and the possible whereabouts of Mr. Crouch. Ron seemed to think that Percy's boss had cracked after having to put up with Percy for too long, and Hermione believed he might be searching for Bertha Jorkins in secret, because he spoke over two hundred languages, was a ranking member of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and would make for a great person to go across borders in search of her. 

But Harry, shifting a little and fidgeting with his broken watch (he wore it out of habit since the Second Task), thought about the topic he wanted to broach concerning his boyfriend. He'd kept quiet thus far due to embarrassment (he'd never had a significant other to talk about with his friends before, and nor, really, had they). He wasn't even certain how to bring up the topic, so unaccustomed was he to this whole situation. But as the clock on the wall ticked down to the last few minutes of class he knew he needed to speak up, to dive in. 

"Depulso," Ron waved his wand lazily and banished a cushion across the room into a square receptacle, then summoned it back (all three of them had become exceedingly good at these spells while helping Harry prepare for the First Task). Harry cleared his throat. 

"Err, could I get your input on something?" 

Hermione, who had just stepped forward for her go at the cushion paused and turned to look at Harry. 

"Of course!" Ron said, taking his place beside Harry. 

The bespectacled teen scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Hermione lowered her wand and gave him her full attention. "Well. . . It's about Colin. You see, he loves Quidditch! He knows all the teams, stays up to date on international games and such."

Ron chuckled. "He probably only got into it because you're a player." 

Harry nodded. "I think it started that way, but then it became an actual appreciation of the sport for him." He smiled reminiscently. "You should see the cute face he makes when he talks about it! He wanted to go to the World Cup last summer, but his parents wouldn't let him go alone, so I get to tease him about it a lot. He gets this adorable, scrunched, jealous look on his-" 

Ron cleared his throat and Harry paused, going red. "Errr, anyway, we had our first date in Hogsmeade the other weekend, right? And it went really well! We had a blast, and you know I introduced him to Snuffles. . . Well, I want to go on another date with him. Something fun but also meaningful again."

At that moment the bell signaling the end of class echoed through the school. There was an instant shuffling as all the students abandoned their cushions and moved toward the door to head to lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them, Professor Flitwick waving his wand to clear away the mess behind them, and Harry waited until he was out in the hall, flanked on either side by his two best friends, to continue. 

"I found out that Colin hasn't ever ridden a broom before!" Harry's voice was tinged with a mixture of disbelief and excitement. "Apparently they stopped giving First Years flying lessons here. Too many broken wrists." The trio turned off the Charms corridor and headed down towards the Transfiguration wing, which would lead to the Entrance Hall. 

"So, I was thinking of asking him out Saturday evening after dinner to the Quidditch Pitch to give him a lesson?" Harry's voice took on a cautionary, anticipatory tone. "I'd get him a school broom and teach him the basics. We wouldn't go higher than 15 feet or so. What do you guys think?" Harry wiped his hands nervously on his robes, bracing himself for his friends' laughter. 

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as they walked with a crowd of people down towards the Entrance Hall. "Oh, Harry! That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'm sure Colin will love it."

Ron patted him on the back, smirking softly. "Yeah, mate. You may not know how to talk to girls, but you've nailed the blokes! That's some good thinking. Hermione's right, he'll love that. Plus, a Quidditch lesson from the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen? He'd go for that even if you weren't dating."

Harry's spirits soared! A sheepish grin spread across his face. He'd been so worried about the idea being stupid or cheesy. He wanted to do something with Colin that they would both enjoy, and Quidditch had seemed like the natural place to start. 

"What's this we hear?" Came a merry voice from behind the trio. Suddenly Ron and Hermione were eased out of the way as Fred and George Weasley showed up on either side of Harry and threw their arms over his shoulders. They were grinning ear to ear and had appeared from Professor McGonagall's room. Harry went pale, remembering how they knew he and Colin had made love after the Second Task. 

"Oi!" Ron said indignantly as he untangled himself from the group of Ravenclaws he'd just been pushed into. Fred just stuck out his tongue and kept on smiling. 

"What're you grinning about?" Ron's voice turned sour. Hermione rolled her eyes on Harry's other side and continued walking with dignity. 

"Just got out of getting Detention from McGonagall," George chuckled from Harry's left side. "Said we were too busy whispering to each other at the back to pay attention during her lesson."

"So, of course, we had to perform the spell we'd been learning," Fred tugged Harry closer to him. "We did it perfectly. Actually, we'd already learned the spell for ourselves, earlier this year, for something we've been developing."

"But that's not why we're here talking to you!" George pulled Harry back his way. It was hard for Harry to hide his irritation as he was jerked back and forth. The stiff neck, scowl, and raised eyebrow were unavoidable. But as the twins were the only ones who knew about his and Colin's more intimate relationship, he held himself back. Of course, the fact that they knew what they knew was the source of his irritation and slight anxiety in the first place. 

"Did we hear correctly that you're taking the blond lover-boy out for Quidditch practice?" Fred asked, eyeing Harry curiously. He and George pulled their arms off Harry's shoulders, leaving the back of his hair slightly more disheveled than it normally was. Harry nodded slowly. 

"Yeah. . . Well, I'm floating the possibility, anyway. As a date." 

"That's a good idea," George said. "You need to practice anyway. Now you can do it AND go on a date!" The five of them began to descend a flight of stone steps into the Entrance Hall. 

"Just because there's no Quidditch this year doesn't mean we don't all need practice. We wanna be able to stay on the team next year!" Fred nodded importantly, watching Harry with a sideways look as they approached the Great Hall. Harry caught sight of Colin, who was being dragged into the hall by his little brother Dennis. He watched the boy go, momentarily forgetting he was in the middle of a conversation. Colin hadn't noticed Harry, but the scar-faced teen enjoyed watching Creevey walking and talking naturally with his brother. He always became self-aware around Harry and brought more stiff control over his movements. 

"That's right," George said, jerking Harry back to the discussion. "Fred and I are down there for practice every Sunday morning. We let the Bludgers loose and practice our aim. Bit of a warning for when you two show up there, though. They've really let the field go."

"It's a bloody shame," Fred sighed, shaking his head. "The grass is all overgrown, they've got bushes growing. . . It's like Hagrid ignored it all summer! Still, you'll be able to fly just fine. It's landing you've gotta watch out for." 

They had arrived at the Great Hall, twins finally uncoupling from Harry, but before he could step inside he felt Fred grab ahold of his arm. He turned and eyed the redhead warily. 

"You three go on and get seats. I need to borrow Harry just for a moment." Fred gave the others a reassuring smile.

Harry's heart beat hard in his chest. He saw Ron and Hermione shrug and continue on inside, clearly thinking nothing of this. George raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet and followed quickly after the others. 

"What's-?" Harry began, but Fred shook his head and jerked a thumb towards a broom cupboard nearby. 

"Not here," he said, and he began leading Harry towards it. Harry caught a few curious glances from the other students as he and Fred strode quickly over to the cupboard door, but most of them were too hungry to pay them any mind. Fred pulled the door open and gestured Harry inside. 

It was almost roomy in the cupboard. There was space enough to stand, anyway. But having lived in a cupboard for most of his life, Harry was more used to the crampedness than most. When Fred closed the door to shut out most of the outside noise Harry could still make out his features from light coming through cracks in the door wood. 

"I just thought we should have a quick chat, the two of us," Fred said. "About you and Colin." Harry tensed up, and Fred seemed to notice. 

"When George and I brought him up, you seemed to get all stiff and uncomfortable. That could be because of a couple of things. It could be that there's trouble on your end in the relationship, but since you're clearly head over heels for him, not regretting a thing and planning another, I think it's because you're worried about my brother and I knowing you two had sex." 

The directness with which Fred spoke surprised Harry. He blinked and opened his mouth, but wasn't sure what to say. In truth, he _was_ afraid, both of their judgment and of that secret slipping out to the rest of the school. One Rita Skeeter article had already done enough damage. Fred smiled sadly and continued. 

"Harry, I've been where you are right now. You've just slept with someone that, if word got out, would cause quite a commotion. You and Colin are so young, and even though us wizards tend to be more open-minded than Muggles, there's still a lot of heteronormativity here at Hogwarts and beyond. So it's only natural that you'd be worried about George and I telling people, or even just worried about how we're reacting to it!"

Harry still didn't know what to say, but he gave a slow, numb nod of understanding and agreement. Fred smiled again and clasped Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you don't have anything to fear from George and me. We love you, mate. You're like family! We're not going to tell anyone about you and Colin, and we don't secretly hate you or anything for fucking him. In fact, the only thing I'm judging you for relationship-wise is that it wasn't Ron you asked out. George and I had a bet." Fred grinned, and Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Harry blushed, feeling both grateful and emotionally confused. He decided to overlook the last part of Fred's statement. "Th-thanks! But, umm. . . We didn't actually fuck, Colin and me." Harry blushed harder. 

Fred scowled. "You didn't? But we found you both naked, and the room smelled like sex! Sweat and cum and whatnot." 

Harry bit his lip, wishing he'd never opened his mouth. "W-well, we did stuff, sure! Just. . . There was no penetration." 

Fred rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry's shoulder, then turned to push the door open. "Ah, Harry. So innocent. So much to learn. Come on, you have a pretty boy to ask on a date."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like it took ages for Saturday evening to come. Though it was only a couple of days, it felt like a whole week to both Harry and Colin. So eager were they for a second date, one where they'd be alone together (Harry secretly hoped something more would happen between them; not masturbating was harder than it sounded), that when dinner on Saturday finally came they could scarcely eat for excitement. They fidgeted fretfully, holding hands under the table and snacking absent-mindedly on potatoes and carrots. 

When at last Dumbledore released the students for bed, Harry and Colin were the first out of the hall. They practically ran back to Gryffindor Tower, still hand in hand. Harry could hear the Weasley twins laughing as he and Colin left the Great Hall, but paid them no mind. Colin and this date were what mattered. 

He brought Colin up into his dormitory. It was the first time Colin had been invited in. He was unaccustomed to seeing the room lit, having only come in before late at night while everyone was sleeping. It looked as he remembered, though he could make out more detail now. It was arranged identical to his own dormitory, but the posters hung up and the luggage at the foot of each of the beds was different. 

Harry and Colin approached Harry's bed. Harry knelt down and opened his trunk to retrieve his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak, and Colin peered at the wall by Harry's bed. Harry had hung up a few pictures here. The first that Colin's eyes fell upon was one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione taken at Kings Cross, presumably by Mrs. Weasley. The three of them were beaming and waving at the camera. 

Colin's gaze moved down to the next picture, which was of an older man who looked very much like Harry dancing with a beautiful woman. _Those must be his parents!_ Colin had heard for three years now about how much Harry looked like his father, James. Except for the eyes. People always said he had Lily's eyes. This was the first time Colin was able to see for himself how true that statement was. 

Colin's eyes traveled to the next picture and his breath caught in his throat. It was of _him!_ The blond boy felt a warmth grow in his chest. This was also taken at Kings Cross, before he had boarded the Hogwarts Express last year! Unlike the other photographs Harry had pinned up, this one wasn't moving. 

Harry straightened up, Cloak and Broom in hand, and caught Colin's stare at the picture. He smiled and stepped forward, putting an arm around the smaller boy. "I got it from Dennis. Asked him a couple weeks ago if he had any pictures of you. He pretended to be disgusted, then gave me that." 

Colin turned, now facing Harry, and beamed up at him. "I didn't know I was wall material!" 

Harry laughed. "Haha, well seeing as you put all those pictures of me back up by your bed, I figured I needed one of you. Besides, some nights I wanna see you, but know I can't go downstairs and wake you up. This helps." 

Colin blushed even deeper and bit his lip cutely. "Erm, I mean, you _could!_ I wouldn't mind."

Harry laughed again and wrapped both hands around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling the Cloak and Firebolt against his back. "I'll have to keep that in mind." He leaned down, pulling Colin close. Their lips met. 

"Bloody hell, get a room you two!" 

Ron's voice, full of humor and fake horror, called at Harry and Colin from the door. They pulled apart, grinning, and trying not to laugh. Ron strode inside, making his way to his own bed. 

"Don't worry," said Harry, taking hold of Colin's hand with his free one. "We'll be out of your hair soon. Got a date, you know!"

"Yeah yeah," Ron rolled his eyes playfully. "That's all you've been able to talk about these last two days!"

"You two are going on a date?" Seamus Finnigan asked, stepping into the dormitory with his best friend, Dean Thomas. "Good on you. Hope you have fun, eh?" He caught sight of the broom in Harry's hand. "Training up a new Chaser for next year?" He'd been much friendlier to Colin since Harry had confronted him. 

"Or a Keeper," Harry joked, winking at Colin. Ron, Dean, and Seamus groaned but smiled nonetheless. 

"We'd best be going," Harry said. "So we can get to the pitch before they lock the doors."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the pitch through the changing room. Harry found Colin a Broom from storage, an old Cleansweep with the least bent tail twigs of the lot. Colin barely paid the broom any mind at first, eying the shower rooms curiously instead. 

"Come on," Harry said, passing the Cleansweep over to him and leaving his invisibility cloak and wand on a bench. 

"Aww, can't I ride your broomstick?" Colin asked as he took the Cleensweep. A second after he said this the blond boy began blushing. Harry wasn't sure why. "I mean, er, because you have a Firebolt! That's the best broom there is!"

"Maybe," Harry said. "We'll start you out on the Cleansweep. If you do alright on that then I suppose you could give the Firebolt a go. After all, the second time I rode a broom was on a Nimbus 2000!" Harry smiled and held out a hand to guide the smaller boy to the changing room door. Colin smiled gleefully and took the hand. 

"The pitch looks a lot different from in the stands than on a broom," Harry said. He pushed the door open and stepped out onto the dark pitch. 

And almost instantly tripped. Fred and George hadn't been lying, the once smooth grassy field of the Quidditch Pitch was now in a state of unkempt disarray. Harry could see it in the dim, dying light of the moon and stars. The grass was growing long and uncut, the ground felt uneven, and there were what looked like budding hedges starting to grow all across the unified field. 

Colin giggled slightly as Harry found his footing again. He appeared to have stumbled over a large root. He scowled. "What in Merlin's name have they done to it?!"

"Looks more like they've **stopped** doing things to the field," Colin said, letting go of Harry's hand and stepping forward onto the Pitch. The entire stadium was dark. The sun had sunk behind the mountains, giving almost no light beyond the aforementioned sliver of moon to help the two boys see. Harry knew that the stadium was ringed with torches, and turned to light the nearest one with his wand. 

It burst to life, flame shining orange light over this part of the field. All around, one at a time, the other torches began to light. The full base of the stadium could now be seen. 

Harry knew that higher up there were more torches, but if he lit those the light would be visible from the castle, which might prompt a teacher to come investigate. It didn't matter; Harry didn't plan on he or Colin to go above 20-25 feet. 

"Alright, it doesn't really matter that the ground is messed up since we'll be in the air," Harry said, beginning to guide Colin carefully into the center of the pitch. They stepped over dozens of thick roots and budding bushes on the way. "I'll start by teaching you the basics. How to mount, how to maneuver. Things like that." Harry stopped, turning to face his boyfriend. 

Colin nodded solidly, trying to show that he was listening. 

"First, throw your leg over the shaft like this," Harry said, and he mounted his Firebolt. Colin blushed again, and again Harry wasn't sure why. But the boy mimicked Harry and mounted the school broom. 

"Great!" Harry smiled. "You've already got the grip down, too!" Harry nodded to where Colin was holding onto his broom handle. "Not too light, not too tight. Good job, babe." 

This time they both blushed. Hard. It was the first time Harry had attempted a loving name, and it sounded awkward on his lips. 

"Sorry! I'm not used to this," Harry said, but Colin waved him on, enjoying it anyway. 

"Neither am I. It's sweet, though. I hope you don't stop."

Harry tried not to blush any more. He nodded slowly, unsure how to respond, and stammered forward with his lesson. "R-right, so to f-fly you just k-kick off the ground lightly. But first I need to explain how to maneuver."

Colin shook his head. "Actually, I think I understand. I've been watching you fly for three years now. I might need help fine-tuning, but you lean forward for speed, back for brakes, side to side for steering, and pull  & push down and pull up for altitude, right?" 

Harry gaped at him. "Er, yeah! That's basically it! Wanna give it a try?" 

Colin nodded enthusiastically and planted his feet as best he could on the uneven ground. "Do I ever! How hard should I push off?"

"Lightly," Harry said. "In an actual game of Quidditch, you'd want to push off hard for both speed and altitude. But here and now we don't want you going too high or too fast."

"And you'll be there to catch me if I fall?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that!" Harry chuckled. "But yeah, I'll be tailing you closely just in case."

"Then let's do this!" Colin said, beaming from ear to ear, visibly vibrating with excitement. He and Harry both gripped their broom handles.

"I'm ready if you are!" Harry said with a grin. "Liftoff in three…two…"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One fruitful hour later the door from the Quidditch stadium to the Gryffindor changing rooms opened again. A sweaty and smiling Colin Creevey stepped inside, holding Harry's Firebolt in one hand. A moment later and Harry himself, who had taken a moment to extinguish the torches lining the base of the pitch, followed in after him, holding the school Cleansweep in his right hand. 

"That was _so_ much fun!" Colin practically shouted as the door swung shut. "Did you see me out there, Harry?!" The boy hopped up and down a couple times, turning to face the older Seeker. "Especially on your _Firebolt."_ He held it up for Harry to see, then set it down on a bench. "I was going so fast! Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou, Harry!"

"You were really good!"Harry said, panting a bit and sweaty himself. He smiled as he watched his boyfriend's gleeful excitement as he strode forward and set aside the Cleensweep. "I think, given practice, you might could make the team in the next couple years!"

"You're just saying that," Colin told Harry as he began to bunch up his robes, exposing his upper legs and a sliver of underwear before pulling his arms through the holes. 

"I'm not!" Harry insisted. "You really do have a lot of promise! But… what are you doing?" He asked, catching the sight of bare skin. 

"Stripping," Colin said simply. Harry blushed. 

"W-why?"

"Well, we can hardly go back to the castle drenched in sweat, can we? Besides, you promised me a real, authentic Quidditch experience! So I thought we could shower? You know, _together?"_ Colin put an emphasis on the word and pulled his robes up over his head, exposing his slim figure. The blond boy dropped the robes in a pile on the floor and kicked off his shoes, leaving him in only socks  & underwear. 

Harry's mind went temporarily blank and his dick began to stir at once. He'd been faithful in his promise to Colin that he wouldn't masturbate, as had Colin to him. He stared at Colin's body, his nipples and hipbones, the slight but growing bulge in his underwear. Colin grinned, knowing he'd won. Harry wouldn't have been able to resist even if he had masturbated in the last two weeks, but now there's was no chance at all. Colin didn't wait for Harry to answer. He turned around, kicking off his socks, then began to slink off towards the door to the shower room, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his underwear. Harry saw the boy's buttcrack start to show, then two full, round, pale asscheeks exposed themselves to him as Colin slid the underwear down, bending over momentarily to slip them all the way off (giving Harry a stunning view in the process) before straightening up and pulling open the shower room door, leaving the underwear on the ground. He slipped inside, then turned around to peek out at Harry, his bottom half hidden behind the door. 

"Coming, Harry?" 

_Oh, God yes, I am!_

"In a m-moment!" Harry breathed, feeling his underwear suddenly strained against his growing erection. "I guess I need to strip too."

Colin nodded. "Come find me when you do." He winked and closed the door. 

Harry stood unmoving for a moment, staring at the now closed shower room door. He was split. He wanted nothing more than to tear off his clothes as quickly as he could and bolt inside to find Colin in the shower and _engage_ with him. He loved everything he did with that boy, but making love was something supremely special that Harry, inexperienced as he was, did not expect to enjoy as much as he did. There was still so much to try, and while he knew he had all the time in the world to try everything, it felt like some limited thing that could end at any second. 

But at the same time, he didn't want to seem _too_ eager. He was afraid both of coming on too strong and of Colin mistakenly thinking Harry was only dating him for the sex- an illogical and baseless fear, he knew, but it was there nonetheless. Still, there was no denying that he was eager to have sex with Colin again, and hopefully try something new. 

Harry briefly considered the use of Evanesco, the vanishing charm, again. It would be quick, total, and there was less of a risk now that he actually knew the countercharm. But no, he decided, this was not the time. That was something he wanted to do with Colin, and something he knew Colin wanted to do with him. It could wait. Plus, if something _did_ go wrong with the countercharm, he would've had to go all the way up to the castle naked with Colin under the cloak to find new robes. 

Harry's lips quirked as he realized that didn't actually sound so bad. But he decided to play it safe, kicking off his shoes next to Colin's before stripping down completely and leaving his clothes in a lump on the floor. He grabbed up his wand from the bench that had his Invisibility Cloak draped over it, just in case. 

Harry was already growing stiffer just by thinking about Colin. Naked. In the shower. Water making his skin sleek. As Harry peeled off his socks, leaving him naked but for his broken watch, he shivered slightly in the cool night air. It was time to go warm up. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already steamy and warm, humid, inside the shower room when Harry stepped inside. The good thing about magical pipelines: almost no wait for changes in water temperature. Harry closed the door behind him, listening to the sound of running water echoing through the room, his semi twitching with longing. 

The room itself was impressive in a normal sort of paradoxical way. An easy white light was filling the room from an unseen source. It was longer than it was wide, & the entire room was tiled with smooth white stone, the kind every locker room seems to have. A row of benches was running down the middle of the room, and set into the walls every few feet on both sides were tight square shower stalls with smooth glass sliding doors. The furthest one from Harry in the left corner had a closed, foggy door. He grinned and began to make his way towards it. 

His bare footfalls were silent as he approached, but Colin seemed to know he was there and began to sing as the older teen drew closer. It was nothing with words or a strict melody, just tantalizing harmonizing. Like an invitation. Smooth and sensually provocative. A siren's song. Not that Harry needed to be drawn in any more. 

He drew level with the occupied stall and slowed down. He could see Colin's light tan outline through the foggy glass door, back turned towards Harry, hands stretched above him beneath the spray of hot water. His body swayed gently along with the music he was making. Perhaps it was the acoustics of the shower room, or perhaps Harry was just biased, but Colin's voice sounded gorgeous! A little lacking in the realm of maturity, but ethereal and grasping nonetheless. Harry set his wand down on the floor just outside the door, slid it open, and stepped inside. 

Glorious details filled in for Harry where through the door a moment earlier there was only barely defined shape and color. It looked almost exactly the way Harry had pictured in his head, but took his breath away regardless. The small boy's flawless skin was wet and shiny from the hot water pouring over him. Somehow this brought out his features more prominently. Every curve and shadow looked deeper and sharper, every movement no matter how small became more fluid and exact at the same time. Shoulder blades moved gracefully beneath skin as Colin lowered his arms. There's nothing like the sight of a naked, wet body. 

Harry's eyes focused on Colin's ass. So plump and firm-looking, and he knew that when grabbed it was the perfect balance between squishy and lean. It curved out away from his body in Fibonacci perfection. 

It wasn't until Colin spoke, throwing a smirk over his shoulder, that Harry realized he had stopped singing. 

"Are you just gonna look, Harry, or are you going to come the rest of the way in here and love me?" 

It was all Harry could do to keep from whining. He closed the shower door and treaded quickly three steps forward, bringing him right up to his lover. Colin turned around at the last second before their bodies met. He reached up to wrap his hands around Harry's neck, stood on tiptoe, and jutted his hips forward. 

Their rock-hard cocks met before their lips, rubbing against and wrapping around each other. Colin's foreskin had peeled back from the tip, giving the shaft a slightly curved upward look and exposing the deep, beautiful purple color of his head. Harry's foreskin still enveloped most of his head. 

The two boys only got to enjoy the sensual feel of their stiff members kissing together for a quick moment before their lips pressed together and they melted into each others' bodies. 

Hot water began to pour over Harry, plastering his hair down and peppering his glasses with droplets. He could care less, here with his boyfriend. The kiss, which had begun as affirmation and reaffiliation became more passionate, intimate. Colin pressed harder onto Harry, moaning, and slipped the older boy his tongue. Harry accepted it eagerly and pressed a hand to the back of Colin's head. 

It only stayed there momentarily, before sliding down his neck to the small of his back, then continuing straight to the boy's butt. Harry squeezed gently but generously, and Colin moaned softly into his mouth again. Harry would've smirked had his mouth- and indeed tongue- not been busy. He reached around with his other hand to play with Colin's butt more, squeezing and spreading, feeling its plumpness. On occasion a fingertip would pass over the boy's asshole. 

Colin pulled out of the kiss slowly. "So… what d'you wanna do with me tonight, Harry?" 

His voice didn't sound sexual. It was hesitant and curious, like he knew what _he_ wanted to do, but was more concerned with what Harry wanted to do, what he was okay with doing. 

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted, his hands squeezing firmly and staying that way. "I wanna keep trying new things. I know we should try anal. I _want_ to try anal! This is definitely the kind of time and place for it. I said I wanted it to be meaningful, our first time, and this is a meaningful date. And we've got lots of hot water…"

Colin nodded with understanding. Their cocks were still pushed firmly together. "I know, Harry. But I think I sense a 'but' coming?"

Harry smiled sadly and nodded. "But I'm still scared of it hurting, and I wanna take it slow. You know what I mean?" 

Colin nodded once more and leaned in closer, resting his head on Harry's bare shoulder. He felt a little disappointed. While his own feelings about finally trying anal had been in a state of flux over the past few weeks, he had always known he wanted to do it at some point. He'd hoped, even, that tonight would be the night. He'd planned for it almost the instant Harry had asked him on this date. But it was no loss. He was still alone with his boyfriend, and there was still a mountain of acts they could perform without actual anal sex. Or were there?

"I know what we can try," Colin said lightly, feeling Harry's heartbeat through his chest. Harry cocked an eyebrow. 

"Oh?" 

Colin nodded and looked up into Harry's face against the rush of the water. "It'll be easy, painless, and it will help prepare you for when you do fuck me." 

"Or for when you fuck me!" Harry said, excitement easing into his voice. "What is it!" 

Colin bit his tongue momentarily. Here, again, was Harry unknowingly stripping away Colin's misconceptions about gay relationships, tempting him towards topping. His stance as a bottom had already been battered and torn asunder these past few weeks with Harry, but it was in this moment that he finally accepted his feelings. He _wanted_ to fuck Harry when the time came. But for now he had other things to do. 

"You could eat me out, Harry." 

It was obvious, really. They would have to do it anyways whenever they finally decided to fuck each other (since neither of them had access to proper lube for their first time. Plus, it seemed fun). Harry tilted his head to the side, a grin spreading over his features. 

"I can do that! I…I think." He said, inferring from the act's name what it was.

"You can, Harry!" Colin stroked the older boy's chest, where just a hint of black hair was beginning to grow. "It's really easy! You just lick my hole until you can get your tongue inside me. If you get me loose enough you can even try putting your fingers in~" 

Colin's voice changed to a persuasive purr with that suggestion. Harry very nearly swooned. "Turn around~"

Colin smiled, satisfied, and did as Harry asked. The young blond bent forward and placed his hands against the wall, spreading his legs as he did so. Harry, grateful for his foresight, got on his knees and eased the glass door open enough to snatch up his wand before closing it back and turning to look at his boyfriend's butt. 

Harry edged closer, licking his lips. He'd been in the rain enough times with his wand to know that the water from the shower wasn't going to hurt it. The trusty Holly  & Pheonix Feather member would be fine. His glasses, on the other hand, were beginning to fog up. On top of that, droplets of water were obscuring most of Harry's vision. 

He tapped them with his wand. _"Impervius!"_

The glasses grew clear and spotless immediately. Harry's view of Colin's ass improved tremendously. He could just see the boy's hole between his plump cheeks, and the smooth, round back of his ballsack was hanging freely between his legs. 

Harry wanted to touch it, to grip them tightly in his hand. Not tight enough to hurt Colin, just tight enough to make him squirm and moan. He shook his head, shifting the urge down inside him. There would be time to play with his balls that later. For now he needed to focus on other things. 

"Can you help me spread your butt open, babe?" Harry asked. Again, the petname sounded alien in his mouth, but he liked the feelings saying it spiked within himself. "I can get the left cheek if you get the right." 

"Sure!" Colin tottered a little as he reached his right hand back to grab the corresponding ass cheek. Harry grabbed Colin's left (maybe a little too eagerly?) and together they spread them apart. 

Colin's boyhole looked magnificent! Tight as could be and a pinkish shade, with only blond peachfuzz flattened by the water growing around it. Harry knew immediately that he would have no problems tongue-fucking it. After a little preparation, of course. 

He reached with his right hand, the one holding his wand, and guided Colin's hips back a bit into the shower' hot stream. Colin gasped a little as the water began running over his smooth hole. He craned a look over his shoulder as Harry raised his wand up against his hole. 

"Ahh~ you're supposed to lick me there, Harry, not do homework!" He teased. 

"I'm getting to that," Harry promised. "It's taking all my restraint just to do this, and not taste you right now!" Harry began to rub the tip of his wand gently into Colin's hole, working it slowly up inside. Because of the plentiful hot water flowing over Colin's ass, and because the tip of Harry's wand was so slim, it slipped inside with some relative ease, though both boys could clearly feel the tightness of Colin's pink ring. 

"This might tickle a little," Harry said as Colin swallowed down a moan. _"Scourgify!_ " 

The cleaning spell had no audible sound, but Colin gasped loudly as it washed through his insides. Harry then pulled his wand out of his lover's hole, set it aside, and moved Colin's hips back to their original position. 

"Here goes nothing!" Harry took a deep breath, spread Colin a little wider, and dived in tongue-first. 

It wasn't like what either boy had expected. Colin had imagined a deep pressure, balancing invasive comfort and discomfort. Harry had thought it would be a suffocating, breathless endeavor that would take a long time before he bore the fruits of his labor. There were elements of both boys' imaginings in the truth, but also a lot of difference. Colin did feel the pressure and, eventually, a tiny bit of discomfort as Harry worked into him; but mostly the experience was smooth, precise, and wholly invigorating. And while Harry did struggle to breathe a little at first, he quickly fell into a proper rhythm. 

Harry's tongue was like a serpent. It slipped rather skillfully over Colin's hole, tip applying pressure to sneak inside. At first, Colin kept his muscles clenched and his hole closed tight. But slowly he relaxed, and Harry was able to press forward, just beginning to ease apart his tight ring. As soon as Harry's tongue began to actually penetrate a wave of sensations Colin had never felt- at least not _there_ \- crashed into him. He'd had no idea that pushing and stretching could be translated as pleasure like that, and yet his body did it anyway. There was only one problem. 

"Aahhh~ Oohhhhhhh! H-Harry. . . I c-can't-" Colin moaned deeply, his body shaking. 

Harry pulled back at once, licking his lips. His eyes, which he'd closed while licking Colin's hole, opened and immediately glued themselves onto that hole. 

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?! Do you need me to stop?" Concern filled Harry's voice and he temporarily released his hold on Colin's left buttcheek. 

Colin shook his head. "N-no! You're amazing, Harry! I don't wanna stop at all! But the floor, the wall, they're so slippery! You're making my legs weak, my balance is off from this stance and I've only got one hand to brace myself! If we keep going on like this I'm gonna slip and fall." 

Harry's lips drooped. "Oh. I'm sorry, Colin. Do you wanna go somewhere else, do this there where you won't slip?"

Colin laughed and shook his head. "If there's a way around it, I really wanna stay here. I…I kinda have a thing for showers. Well, bathrooms and locker rooms in general." He blushed a deep scarlet. 

"Hey, no judgment here!" Harry said with a small grin, looking away from Colin's hole to examine their surroundings, searching for a solution. "I can see the appeal, actually. Sexually speaking. Well, if there's a way, I'll find it…" Harry's voice trailed away slowly as his eyes fell upon his wand. His grin widened as an earlier jibe from Colin passed through his mind.

He picked up the wand and pointed it at his boyfriend's feet. Colin cast a nervous look over his shoulder. 

"W-what are you doing, Harry?"

Harry smirked, taking careful aim. "Homework." 

Colin's eyes widened as Harry took a quick breath, then said in a clear voice _"Fundatio!"_

Colin gasped in awe as his feet, which had been threatening to slip out from beneath him a second before, became fixed to the tile shower floor, unmoving. He leaned over in test, past where his center of gravity and balance should have been thrown off and sent him tumbling. He stayed upright, feet not budging a millimeter. 

"Ohh, Harry! That's perfect! What did you do?"

"Grounding spell," Harry said, setting aside his wand and spreading Colin's ass again. "We learned it in charms this week."

Colin nodded, appreciating the quick thinking as he too resumed his original position. "And you know the countercharm this time?" He teased. 

Harry snorted. "Oh, yeah. That would be a right fiasco if I didn't. Imagine trying to explain this to a teacher! Or even to Fred  & George! But no, I know it. Any generic countercharm will work. It's not like with the vanishing charm we used, where you need a specific incantation to summon the vanished objects back. This charm just needs to be undone." 

Harry blushed as soon as he finished talking. _I sound like Hermione! Maybe having sex with my boyfriend isn't such a bad, naughty thing after all, if this is the result?_

"As long as you're 100%! Although I suppose it's too late noOOOOOOOWWWEE!!" Colin's back arched, and he tried hard not to clench. Harry hadn't waited for him to finish talking before he pushed his face back between his boyfriend's asscheeks and pressed his tongue into the boy's butthole. It was still loosened from before the spell, and Harry slid the tip of his tongue inside with no problem. The rest just took saliva and muscle work. Colin's ass didn't stand a chance. 

Harry's tongue began to flit around inside the boy, tasting up his slick anal walls, feeling the warmth. He would pull his tongue most of the way back, then thrust it back in as deep as it would go, stretching Colin again. The boy began to shiver, and his moans echoed loudly through the shower room. Sometimes they were deep, and sometimes they were high and lacking any control. Harry liked it. 

With a fresh purr of lust, Harry reached around and wrapped his free hand around Colin's smooth shaft. He started delivering soft, smooth strokes, but that made Colin move his hips in time with them, pushing his ass hard into Harry's face and cutting off what little air he had. Harry wasn't going to let that stop his fun. 

He pulled away, head dipping into the warm shower stream, and reached up, sliding two of his middle fingers inside Colin's warm orifice. Colin's eyes fluttered  & he moaned louder still. 

"Ohhh, _Harry!_ "

Harry grinned, continuing his strokes, and curled the fingers inside of Colin, rubbing instinctively on the small boy's prostate. 

Colin cried out and straightened up as his back arched, his hand releasing his buttcheek and Harry's other hand was jerked away as well. But it didn't matter. Harry's fingers were firmly lodged inside and Colin was fairly well loosened. He could thrust and move the fingers well enough even without the boy's ass spread open. 

As it turned out, Harry didn't have much longer inside Colin anyway. His strokes on the boy's smooth, stiff member combined with his tongue and fingers on the inside did a number on Colin's stamina. 

"H-Harry! I'm gonna cum!" Colin bit his lip with embarrassment. He wished he'd been able to last longer, to keep enjoying everything Harry was doing with him. But there was no denying the explosive build of ecstasy inside himself. 

"Do it for me," Harry breathed, striking his fingers hard into his lover's sweet spot. The following cry from Colin was so loud Harry was almost certain every teacher up at the castle would come running to investigate. Colin's back popped and curved as his hips jutted forwards and he began to spray the shower wall with his thick seed. Harry held on to the boy's cock, angling it at the wall. He felt Creevey's hole clench hard around his fingers, but not so hard that he couldn't pull them out. 

When the boy finished cumming he swayed a bit, then leaned against the wall and breathed deep, eyes closed and cheeks slightly red. 

"H-Harry… I need t-to sit down!" 

"What?" Harry said, momentarily forgetting about the Grounding spell he'd used. "Oh, right! Sorry." He picked up his wand and pointed it once more at Colin's feet. _"Finite Incantatem!"_

Colin's feet became unstuck from the floor, and he immediately slid down, turning to face Harry, and placed his back against the wall he'd just unloaded against. Harry hurriedly turned off the shower and slid open the door, leaving them in silence as somewhat cooler air flowed into the stall. 

"Th-thanks!" Colin panted. "I didn't expect that to b-be so intense!" 

Harry nodded in agreement. "I really liked that," he admitted. Colin smiled knowingly.

"How could you not? I only wish you'd been able to cum, too!" 

"I can bend over against the wall too, if you want," Harry grinned, only half kidding. Colin laughed and shook his head. 

"That's not quite what I had in mind. But maybe we should get dried off and out of the humidity before I say anything more?" 

Harry nodded in agreement and helped his companion to his feet. "We didn't exactly get clean. Rinsed, more like." Harry gestured Colin through the door. 

Colin shrugged and looked around in search of a towel. "I don't mind. There can always be more showers~"

Harry chuckled and followed Colin out, his hair (and Colin's, too) sticking up much more than usual from the water. The two boys found the towels and dried each other off, giggling freely as they felt each other up, then moved back into the main changing room. 

It was much cooler and dryer there. The lighting was soft, and Harry wanted to just curl up and fall asleep with Colin. But the promise of more sex curbed that urge in favor of another. 

"So, what did you have in mind?" Harry asked, eyes roving still over Colin's body. He felt a little guilty doing it. Harry still worried about Colin mistaking the reason Harry had asked him out because of how much he adored the younger boy's body alone. 

And it was a lovely body. After Colin came back in the shower, for a minute, his penis had softened. The big come down. But now he was fully stiff again. Colin caught Harry's look and smiled. 

"Well. . . I know I probably shouldn't, considering, but I have a soft spot, a special place in my heart, for blowjobs." 

Harry's face went a little red, but Colin for once managed to keep a blush off his features. 

"I'd love that, Colin!" Harry's face shined with excitement. "I've actually been thinking a lot about the one I gave you the other week." He averted his gaze. "I know you just came and you're wanting to do me, but… is there any way I could do you again, too?" 

Harry felt the guilt creep up in his chest again. He didn't want to ask Colin to not suck him off. For one thing, the boy was clearly looking forward to tasting him again, and Harry didn't want to take that away from him. And Colin gave _excellent_ head! It would be a shame to pass that up. 

But Colin didn't look hurt or disappointed by Harry's request. On the contrary, his face lit up as if his birthday had come early! "Why don't we just suck each other off?!" 

Harry blinked, then frowned. "Well. . . Won't whoever goes second, erm, not have much energy to do it to the other? Especially if it's you since you already came!" 

Colin's smile morphed into a smirk as he once again got a peek at the extent of his boyfriend's innocence. Innocence he was chipping away at. "We can do it at the same time, Harry." 

Harry's mouth fell open. "Wha- really? That's possible?!" 

"Easily," Colin nodded. "Just you watch!"

With that, the mousy-haired boy turned around and started to gather up his and Harry's discarded clothes from the floor. Harry watched as he flapped out their robes and laid them on the floor, one on top of the other, like a picnic blanket. He then took their socks  & underwear and rolled them up in Harry's invisibility cloak. He set the bundle at the head of the robes and gestured Harry over. 

"Lie down for me, on your back."

Harry did as he was told, cock pointing straight up. He thought he knew where this was going now and cursed his slow brain while at the same time cheering internally. The makeshift pillow wasn't all bad either. In fact, it was fairly comfy, though Harry had grown up with worse. 

Colin stared smugly down, enjoying the view. "Wish I still had my camera. This would've made for a great picture!"

Harry chuckled, stretching an arm over his head. "You wouldn't be able to do anything with that picture. Neither of us is masturbating, and it's not like you could hang it on your wall with my other pictures."

"Watch me~" Colin grinned and swung a leg over Harry, crouching down over him. "I'd put it up with a permanent sticking charm so no one could ever take it down. It'd still be there years and years from now!" 

Colin edged back slowly and bent forward so that Harry's cock was in his face, and his cock was in Harry's face. They both fell silent, taking in the glorious sights before their eyes. Colin reached slowly and grabbed Harry by his base, tilting the head towards his lips while rolling down the foreskin. Harry had a little more work to do. Colin's dick was angled the wrong way, so he had to reorient it carefully, tipping the shaft down hard. Was it his imagination, or was Colin continuing to grow down below? Harry knew from experience that once you hit puberty your cock grows at a quick rate for a long while, so it was possible. Or maybe it just looked longer from below. 

Colin made the first move. He leaned in and slipped Harry's head through this soft lips. He kept the lips somewhat closed to increase friction, and it worked! Harry moaned out breathily. There was still some echo in here, though not as much as there had been in the shower room. 

Colin's work, even preliminary, was magnificent. His tongue slipped about, working Harry up and soliciting more and more if his delicious pre. The tip of his tongue did the most damage, flirting with Harry's slit, curling through the groove at the bottom of the head, circling the corona. Harry forgot he was supposed to be sucking Colin off in return until the cock in his hand twitched, pulling him back to reality. 

Harry found his breath as Colin's tongue grew more bold, sliding partway up his shaft. He lifted his head and began delivering long, deliberate licks with the tip of his tongue from the bottom of Colin's head, up his shaft, and to his balls. Colin shivered, and soon his whole cock became slick with Harry's saliva.

Colin moaned, tongue vibrating against Harry's member. The black-haired boy felt a rush inside himself and turned his performance up a level. He bit the skin on Colin's testicles between the balls lightly, then pulled with his teeth just enough to tug and make Colin's cock bounce up and down. Harry grinned, then sucked one of the hanging balls briefly into his mouth before spitting it out and returning to the boy's head. Lips wrapped around it and Harry's tongue rolled carefully over it. 

Colin had begun to bob his head, but was forced to stop momentarily as Harry exercised all these new ideas and urges on him. When most people think of blowjobs, biting is on the "Oh, Hell no!" list. But the way Harry did it, soft and teasing, was intoxicating. 

Because both boys had stopped masturbating, choosing instead to only be brought to orgasm by each other, their orgasms came much easier. Especially Harry, who had yet to cum that night. But that was about to change. Colin had been slowly pushing Harry deeper and deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head steadily. He'd barely gotten halfway down the shaft, however, when Harry felt the tingling, undulating pressure in his gut. Colin was still riding free, but Harry was on his way to cumming. 

He knew that Colin would want to taste him, and his mouth was busy itself, so Harry gave the boy atop him no warning. He continued sucking and licking around Colin's head as the pressure grew and began to slowly spike pleasure through his system. Were there not a cock in his mouth, Harry would have grit his teeth together in anticipation. 

It exploded forth from Harry with gale force, squirting down Colin's throat with a hard lover's twitch of his cock. Colin had been so wrapped up in sucking Harry off that he hadn't been paying attention to any of the warning signs, and Harry's cumshot took him by near-total surprise. 

Harry cried out, Colin's member somehow not falling out his mouth as he did so. He tried to curve his back but Colin's weight atop him held him down. Instead, his toes curled hard, making his foot muscles ache. It was a good ache.

Colin swallowed Harry down gratefully (after holding the cum in his mouth momentarily, savoring the taste). But even as Harry's orgasm began to fade Colin wasn't done with him. He delivered quick striking licks to Harry's head while his hand slowly stroked up and down. Sometimes the foreskin would slide up in time to catch Colin's tongue beneath it! 

Harry's cockhead was already extremely sensitive from his orgasm, and this was driving him overboard! Now Colin's penis fell from his lips as hard shivers coursed through his body. It was all he could do to not squirm and buck his hips with each stroke and lick from his boyfriend. High mewling escaped Harry's lips and his vision grew unfocused. 

Slowly the post-orgasm sensitivity began to decrease. Harry's face was beaded with sweat as he regained some composure, stilling his body and recovering his vision. He looked up and found that upon having his dick fall from Harry's mouth Colin had reached back with some small difficulty and begun stroking himself. Guilt crept up in Harry again. 

"Just keeping it warm for you, Harry," Colin teased, stroking down to the base before tipping it towards the Boy Who Lived. Harry got the message at once. He lifted his head and enveloped Colin's cock once more with his lips. 

Colin had underestimated his own stamina again. He'd expected that, having came already only ten minutes ago, he would last longer than Harry. Which was partially true. Only he'd thought he would last long enough to get to tease Harry for cumming so soon. He was wrong. 

It took barely three bobs of Harry's head before Colin was shuddering and crying out. Harry allowed himself a small smile as Colin's seed flowed into his mouth. It was a wonderful, powerful taste. There was still quite a lot of it, too, considering Colin had already spilled himself once that night. 

Harry let Colin expend himself fully before giving one large swallow. At once Colin pulled himself off of Harry and rolled onto his side by the older boy, panting hard. They had both expended a lot of energy, and as the rush of hormones faded they were hit by exhaustion in full force. 

"Can we stay here, Harry?" Colin's voice ached with tiredness. He wrapped an arm around Harry's chest, his head snuggling up to his neck and one leg creeping up atop Harry's. It was comfort personified. How could he say no?

"Of course!" Harry yawned and slipped a hand beneath and around Colin. "We just need to be careful to wake up in time to head up to breakfast. I can set an alarm."

Harry reached to a watch on his wrist and hit the button on it that he knew would activate the 7:00 alarm he'd programmed in at the start of the year, then wrapped Colin up in a tighter embrace & closed his eyes. 

Some nagging bit of lost information prodded Harry's mind, like the feeling you get when you've forgotten to do something. But Harry shut it down and sighed contentedly, kissing Colin on the top of his head. Whatever it was could wait until morning. Sleep came quickly, washing over the two happy boys and bringing them the best of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I keep blue-balling you on the full anal sex! I promise they're gonna do that in the next chapter. A couple reader requests also made it into this chapter (the power of leaving a comment/messaging me on Facebook). One of these such requests was that, since my HP fics are almost all set at Hogwarts, why don't I incorporate magic into the sex more often? So I did in this one. Well, ok, I was planning on doing that here anyway, and the request was a crazy random happenstance, but still! Ask away and I might include what you want. For instance, I know a lot of you are here for Bottom!Harry, and that's coming in full #Soon
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY0jWNoWKuc

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic then leave a comment and a kudo. Bookmark it so you don't miss when I update it too. And feel free to check out my other fics!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAt7wq9Z2cE


End file.
